


All Red Returns

by Heyoo



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, F/F, Fisting, French Kissing, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Eva Marie loves putting so-called "wrestlers" in their place.
Relationships: Carmella/Kana | Asuka, Charlotte/Kana | Asuka, Eva Marie/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Eva Marie/Kana | Asuka, Eva Marie/Paige | Britani Knight, Eva Marie/Toni Storm
Comments: 39
Kudos: 19





	1. A Storm's A-Cummin'

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic I wrote that I hadn't yet posted here. It's not my favorite, but for completion's sake, it's here. Chapter 1 was written a while back and really suffers from lack of description. Chapter 2 is slightly better. Let me know what you think.

Toni Storm had never felt more proud.

After two months consisting of facing five of the toughest women's competitors in the industry, and after just putting on a classic back-and-forth match against Io Shirai, the blonde New Zealand born, Australian raised wrestler had prevailed and won the Mae Young Classic at WWE’s first all female pay per view, Evolution. Truth be told, she was a bit of an emotional wreck, sitting here in the locker room, still wearing her eye black and red and black ring gear, staring at the flowers Triple H had given her, doing her best to compose herself but wanting nothing more than to weep with joy. After 8 long years, she was finally living out her dream and she felt absolutely euphoric hugging her trophy up against her chest. It was proof of not just how far she had come, but how far women’s wrestling had come in general. Gone were the days of “Divas” and women being treated as eye candy, a bathroom break, or both. Now that the possibility was there for Toni to become a top star in WWE, she knew it would only be a matter of time until it was all eyes on her.

Even if that meant eyes she didn’t necessarily want to be on her.

In another corner of the locker room sat a beguiling redhead, wearing a low-cut white top, a pair of daisy dukes, and a shade of bright red lipstick that matched her hair. Eva Marie hadn’t been in a WWE locker room for over a year, but when she caught wind of Evolution, the first all-women’s pay-per-view, she knew she had to pay a visit to her former employer. Mainly, she had returned to reunite with, converse with, and congratulate her old friends. However, she was also keen to wreak a little havoc in the process. After all, one of Eva’s favorite pastimes back in her pro wrestling days was to find a supposedly “tough” wrestler and fuck her into complete submission, and Toni Storm looked to be a prime candidate to become her new pet as Eva was practically drooling over the intoxicating beauty of the blonde bombshell. Her eyes were grazing over every inch of the Australian’s tanned legs, and gazing up to admire her sexy red and black ring gear. And of course, Eva would be remiss if she didn’t take a glance at Toni’s amazing ass. God, that ass. Everything about that bodacious blonde babe’s backside was so fuckable.

“There’s no way that someone can be gifted with a butt like that and be anything other than a pure bottom.” Eva thought to herself. 

On top of all these fantastic features, Eva also sensed that this little slut needed to be put in her place. Like most other wrestlers Eva had come across, Toni probably thought she was superior to the redheaded supermodel. Eva still had vivid memories of the days where mighty wrestlers would hurl insults and mock her, and yet it always ended the same way: the supposedly dominant women lying face down, begging the gorgeous red haired glamour girl to make them cum. Eva could sense Storm held the same sentiment other skilled in-ring technicians had held before her, but she also could tell that she might be easier to break than most other women. 

However, the blonde Aussie didn’t remind the supermodel of just some random wrestler she’d dominated, but moreso, the first woman she had ever topped—Emma. Not just because they both had luscious golden locks, grew up in Australia, and had incredibly fuckable butts, but because, as she had found out with Emma and suspected with Toni, both pretended to be badasses, but deep down were meant to be submissive sluts.

“I’d love to knock this bitch down a peg.” The redheaded smokeshow opined, a wicked grin quickly spreading across her face. 

After all, the word “peg” described quite nicely what she planned to do to the Mae Young Classic winner, and it was high time she put that plan into action. Miss All Red Everything got up from the corner she was sitting in and began to slowly approach her prey.

Meanwhile, Toni Storm was still in her own little world, swept up in thoughts of becoming the top star in the WWE women’s division. She hadn’t even noticed there was another person in the room, much less one that had spent the last several minutes lusting over her. So, when she heard the foxy redhead’s unmistakable voice, she jumped a bit. 

“Hey, it’s Toni, right?” Eva questioned, now standing only a few feet away from Toni and trying her best to feign ignorance at who this sultry Aussie was.

“Um, y-yeah.” Storm replied, caught off guard as to why Eva Marie was in the locker room right now. 

Picking up on her confusion, the voluptuous vixen looked to explain herself. 

“I came back tonight to congratulate all my old friends, but after seeing your match, I just had to come congratulate you as well. You sure can wrestle!” 

“Wish I could say the same about you.” Toni cruelly thought, although in real life, she just plastered a smile on her face and took the compliment.

“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you.” She said, putting forth her best effort for that last comment to sound genuine. 

Eva saw through it, but instead of calling her out immediately, decided it might be more fun to toy with the Australian athlete.

“I do have a few pointers for you though.” The model said with a smirk.

“Oh?” 

Toni raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised and slightly offended that Eva Marie of all people was trying to give her wrestling advice. She hadn’t spent all those years paying her dues on the independent scene for a supermodel to lecture her on how to wrestle. Still, Eva continued. 

“I mean nothing major, just a few bits here and there looked a little sloppy.” 

“Uh huh.” Storm mumbled, silently fuming. 

Just then, the model-turned wrestler-turned actress threw in the kicker. 

“Don’t get me wrong though, it was a good match—even if Io Shirai had to carry you.” 

At that last comment, the 8 year veteran had heard enough and stood up, setting her flowers and trophy on the bench behind her.

“At least I can actually wrestle!” The young woman shouted. 

An unhinged fury swept over her face as she felt her shoulders tense up. Not even fully conscious of what she was doing, she went to slap Eva right across the face, but at the last possible second, Eva caught her hand. As of now, just about every detail was playing out as All Red Everything had anticipated. She stared at the slender girl and chuckled.

“You so-called wrestlers are so predictable. You all think you’re so high and mighty, and then you snap when someone else dares to not kiss your ass. Well don’t worry bitch, you’ll be kissing my ass soon enough!” 

The supermodel then grabbed the skilled in-ring technician by the hair and shoved her to the ground, causing Toni to yelp out in a mixture of shock and pain. She then attempted to pull herself up, but Eva quickly knocked her back down to the floor. 

“W-wait, no!” The NXT UK superstar shouted, her voice sounding much shakier than usual. “I’m sorry. I just overreacted, Eva. I’m not sure what you’re doing, but you can stop. It’s all ok. I’m sorry.” 

She was nervous of what Eva would do next and it turned out that she had every right to be. 

The glamorous model just smiled as she watched the supposedly strong woman lay on the floor, courtesy of the Red Queen. Eva then got down on the ground behind Toni and slowly crept up on top of her prey. Out of nowhere, the supermodel applied a crossface submission. Storm once again screamed out in a mixture of astonishment and agony. Despite all the talk of Eva’s lack of skill, this crossface hurt like hell, and the poor golden haired superstar felt like she was going to pass out from the immense amount of pain she was in. Amidst all of this, Eva said only one thing: 

“Tap.”

In response, the talented young grappler once again screamed, and tried her best to tear Eva’s arms off of her pretty face, but to no avail. It was then that the fitness model cinched the hold in even tighter, and started practically shouting. 

“TAP TONI! TAP OUT! SUBMIT TO ME! SUBMIT TO YOUR RED QUEEN! JUST BE A GOOD LITTLE BITCH AND TAP OUT!!!”

Storm cried out one last time, feeling completely helpless. She wanted desperately to break free, but she couldn’t handle the pain anymore. She began furiously tapping out on the cold hard ground, as tears caused by the pain started to stream down her face, absolutely ruining her eye makeup.

“Ok! Ok! I’m tapping! I’m tapping!” 

Then the realization hit. 

“Oh God, I’m fucking tapping.” 

After The Red Queen reveled in Toni tapping for ten more seconds or so, she finally let go of the hold and once again pulled the young superstar up by her hair. Once Toni was off the ground, Eva stared at her victim, a mischievous smirk on her face. Toni, still trying to recover, looked back at the supermodel she just submitted to with a mixture of confusion and fear in her eyes. 

“What the...ow.. hell...ahh...was that?” The Australian eyeful questioned, reeling in pain from both the recently applied crossface and the tight grip Eva still had on her hair. 

In response, Eva laughed. 

“What the hell was that? What the hell was you insulting me earlier? What the hell was you trying to slap me earlier?! Trust me, this was the first of many times that you’ll submit to me.” 

The wrestler tried to speak out in protest, but the redhead quickly raised her hand to silence her.

“Let me make this clear enough that even someone as stupid as you can understand: I’m going to fuck you. Oh god yes, I’m going to take you right here in this locker room and have you begging me to be nothing more than my property. And after you’ve done that…” Eva slowly twirled around her prey so that Toni’s back was facing her as she seductively whispered into Toni’s ear “...I’m going to destroy this ass.”

Eva at last let go of Toni’s hair, and instead squeezed her plump posterior, causing the young Aussie to squeal, taken aback. The red haired hottie then grabbed Toni again and turned her back around so her face was visible to The Red Queen. At least, that was the intention, but it was a little difficult to see the attractive Aussie’s beautiful face as she was currently staring down at the ground.

“Look at me, dumbass!” Eva barked, causing the Aussie to snap her head up. 

The supermodel then smiled as she realized why Toni was trying to hide her face—there was nothing but lust in her eyes.

“Well, what do you say, slut? Wanna become my bitch?” 

Truth be told, it was tempting for Toni to just immediately say yes. For her entire life, she always had to stay strong. She didn’t have much growing up, and she had to fight for everything she had. She had to fight day in and day out to get where she was, and quite frankly, she was tired of it. She was so sick of always having to be the strong one. Tonight, she had become a bonafide badass by beating Io Shirai clean in the middle of the ring, and it truly was a dream come true to stand tall in WWE, holding an immense amount of newfound power. However, as the old adage went, “With great power comes great responsibility”. She was always expected to take charge and be ‘the responsible one’. Letting someone top her for a night was a way to let all of that go, and she already had felt her asshole quiver with anticipation, as it was ready for some much needed attention. Plus, despite her lack of wrestling talent, it couldn’t be denied that this model was hot as hell. However, the sexy blonde knew that bending over for Eva Marie was a surefire way to lose all of her dignity, and she also knew she couldn’t make it this easy for the redhead to get what she wanted. 

“I’m not so sure.” Toni spoke out in a deep, seductive tone. 

This in turn caused the gorgeous glamour girl to glare. 

“Oh really?” The supermodel questioned. “Then explain THIS!” 

Without warning, Eva quickly tore off Toni’s trunks, causing her to yelp out in surprise. She tossed them to the ground, leaving her bare, wet, womanhood exposed. Her sweet pussy was sopping wet.

“That looks like a pretty clear yes to me.” The mischievous model remarked. 

Eva then beckoned the young, slender Australian to come with her as she sat down on the locker room bench, right next to Toni’s trophy and flowers. 

“W-wait! We can’t start yet.” Toni said, now standing with her legs crossed, denying Eva the chance to stare at her pretty little cunt. By this point, Miss All Red Everything was more than a little bit annoyed. Every part of her plan had (somehow) played out perfectly, yet this bimbo was still trying to delay the inevitable.

“And why the FUCK can’t we start now?” The Red Queen snarled at her soon-to-be sub. 

Toni smugly smiled. “Because I haven’t done this yet.” 

With that, Toni slowly undid the top half of her ring gear, giving the supermodel a chance to leer at her breasts. The renowned women’s wrestler then slowly sauntered over to the fitness model, and sat down next to her. The redheaded beauty turned to the blonde and grabbed the back of the slightly shorter girl’s head, as if she was going to pull her in for a kiss. Toni closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting with anticipation.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when the mischievous model actually pulled Toni down so she was bent over the Red Queen’s knee. 

“Wait.. Eva...what are you...AAAAAHHHH!!!”

Toni screamed as Eva used one hand to squeeze her face and pick up her head up so she was in a position where she was making direct eye contact with the Flame Haired Femme Fatale, and used her other hand to slap Toni’s face so hard that Storm was shocked she hadn’t been busted open. 

“I want you to look at something.”

With her free hand, Eva grabbed her phone, went into photos, and pulled up one of her favorite “private” folders, showing the screen to the young Aussie.

Toni, after regaining her senses from the slap, looked on in absolute horror at the images Eva was putting on display. On the screen in front of her were other women who she looked up to and respected in positions she never could have imagined. Ok, well, there were a couple that weren’t that surprising. There was known fuckhole Bayley spreading her gaping cheeks and the once super submissive Becky Lynch sucking on a sexy red strapon. Beyond those, however, were pictures Toni never thought she’d see in a million years.

“There’s Paige.” 

Eva proudly announced, pulling up a gif in which the Norwich native was getting a handheld red dildo, one that had to be at least 8 inches, shoved up her pale ass.

“There’s Nattie.”

Eva pulled up a picture of second generation wrestler Natalya Neidhart with her face buried in the model’s pussy.

“Aw, there’s little AJ Lee.”

The Geek Goddess was on all fours, with the words “ALL RED” tattooed on her butt in bright ruby ink.

“And there’s—“

  
“Emma…” Storm interrupted, speaking in an almost whisper like tone, her voice quivering. 

There on the screen was a video of the woman who she had admired for years, a woman who had proven to be a great inspiration, getting a red strapon thrust in and out her ass, a strapon which looked to be 9 inches if not more, and judging by the look on her face, she loved every second of it.

“Listen to me slut.” The glamour girl barked in an aggressive tone. “What happened to them IS going to happen to you. It’s up to you if you want to submit to me willingly or if you need me to break you. So let’s get started! From now on, you will refer to me as either Mistress Marie or your Red Queen. Do you understand?” 

Instead of responding immediately, Toni let out a grunt, still preoccupied with the pain she was in and the shock she was feeling. This lack of an answer only prompted Eva to squeeze her face harder. “I SAID ‘DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!’.” 

“Unghhhh...fuck...you.” The Australian athlete replied. However, that answer obviously wasn’t appreciated by All Red Everything. 

“God, you’re dumb. You just made your punishment so much worse.” The model-turned-wrestler-turned-actress let go of the blonde’s face, deciding it was time to target another part of her sexy body. 

Eva turned all of her attention to the Aussie’s most appealing asset, that of course being her beautiful booty. However, before she took advantage of the chance to spank the everloving shit out of the other woman’s rear end, The Red Queen couldn’t help but have her attention drawn away for a moment. Sticking out of the young woman’s rectum was a small golden ring, which the supermodel stuck her finger into. The Aussie’s eyes went wide as she realized the discovery the Diva had made. Eva slowly pulled on the ring, protracting the 6 inch buttplug that had been stuffed inside the Aussie’s asshole. After the plug was completely out, she examined the anal toy. It was black and had a skull and crossbones design in the center of it. 

“What the hell is this, you slut?” 

Eva interrogated, although truth to be told, she half-expected something to be stuffed up there. The younger girl was only 22 years old, but her ass was too amazing for it to be completely virgin tight.

The Mae Young Classic Winner cleared her throat, figuring she should explain the events that transpired leading to her getting that toy inside of her.

“Kairi and I—RMMPPHH!!!” Storm opened her mouth to clarify, but instead she began to gag as the plug was promptly shoved into her open mouth by the supermodel. 

“I don’t care what happened, bitch. But now that I know for certain that you’re a complete anal ho, punishing you will be that much sweeter. Now suck on that disgusting butt plug!” 

Storm blushed, but began to do what she was told, sucking on the 6 inches that were once shoved inside her shithole.

“Mmmmm...OWWW!!” 

The blonde moaned as she cleaned all of her yummy anal juices off of the plug. Her pleasure was soon interrupted with pain however as she felt a hard smack delivered to her booty...and another...and another. The supermodel had now zeroed in on beating the bodacious blonde’s big butt.

“This is what you deserve Toni! Look at you, thinking you’re all high and mighty, and now you’re being put in your place! Isn’t that right, my little spank skank?!” 

The model then took the butt plug out of the other superstar’s mouth so that she could respond. Toni reached for the plug as Eva pulled it away, wanting to get every last drop off the object that was once shoved deep inside her bowels. 

Instead, Eva set the butt plug down on the ground and then pulled her hair again and barked in her direction.

“ANSWER ME!” 

“UNGGHH! KEEP TRYING ALL YOU—OWWW!!—KEEP TRYING ALL YOU WANT!—-I’LL NEVER—AAAAAHHHH!!!—NEVER SUBMIT—UUUUGGGHHH!!!

The blonde attempted to answer Eva but was constantly interrupted by the pain of the hard smacks Eva was dishing out to her derriere coupled with the tight grip she had on her hair. The glamour girl giggled, laughing maniacally at the pain she was putting this strong woman through. She had no intention of letting up anytime soon either, as she was getting the perfect view of Toni’s buttcheeks jiggling courtesy of the rough slaps from her hand. Toni meanwhile continued wailing in agony from the assault on her awesome ass. As of now, her ass probably wasn’t quite as red as Eva’s hair, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t close.

“Keep screaming slut! I pray to God some other little whore comes in here and sees you getting your fat ass spanked. God, look at you! Getting completely dominated by a model so easily. You’re puh-thetic!” The older woman coldly commented, continuing to brutalize this soon to be bottom’s bottom, making sure Toni felt every smack more than the last. 

Crazily enough, despite how much it hurt, it seemed like this punishment was actually turning this whore on, as evidenced by the moans escaping her mouth.

“OOH...OH...PLEASE DON’T STOOOOPPPP!! UNGGGHHH...OH...GOD, PLEASSSSEE DON’T STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, EVA—AAAAAHHH!!!” The golden haired grappler grunted and groaned, as her butt was brutally beaten by this weaker woman. Here she was, bent over a talentless model’s knee and getting her ass smacked while staring directly at her Mae Young Classic trophy, in turn feeling eve more shame. A trophy that was supposed to represent one of her greatest achievements was now only serving as further humiliation. Less than an hour ago, she was on top of the world, thinking about all she had accomplished in such a short amount of time. 

Now, she was getting spanked.

By Eva. Fucking. Marie.

She didn’t know what had come over her but she knew that she couldn’t let this “Total Diva” get the best of her. Eva may have succeeded in humiliating all those other wrestlers, but Toni wouldn’t be as easily broken. After all, Toni had been submissive before and she still had been able to top other women afterwards. As Eva had discovered, she had happily bottomed for Kairi Sane. In fact, it was a little more than that, as she had practically been The Pirate Princess’s pet ever since coming up short to her in the semifinals of last year’s Mae Young Classic, although due to conflicting schedules, Kairi hadn’t fucked her nearly as much as she’d liked. That was a real shame because Storm still had fond memories of the first night that she shared with Sane, the Japanese superstar just completely annihilating her anus and leaving her a sweaty, horny, cum covered mess. God, how she wished she could feel that strapon inside of her again.

On top of that, there were plenty of nights after NXT UK tapings where she had gone back to her bedroom with the likes of Killer Kelly and Rhea Rhipley, and they had plenty of back-and-forth fun. Sure, they topped her, making sure to get every inch of their plastic cocks up her big butt. But she had topped them too. She definitely had. No question. So why was the only thing she remembered right now the moments where they bent her over and treated her as nothing more than their property, and how she wouldn’t mind them doing that again? Why was her asshole quivering with anticipation for something to be stuffed inside of it?

This was the exact opposite of what she needed to be happening right now. Eva’s hand was going to town on the blonde Aussie’s plump rump, and all Toni could think about was submitting?! She should get up and knock this bitch out, and a part of her wanted to. However, a bigger part of her wanted to stay right here, especially since this may have been the best spanking she’d ever gotten, the supermodel eager to show her who was truly in charge. 

“AWW LOOK! YOU LOVE THIS!! I KNOW YOU DO! DEAR GOD, WHAT A SLUT! OH, THE MIGHTY TONI STORM JUST LOVES HER FAT ASS GETTING SPANKED BY A SEXY SUPERMODEL! GOD, TONI—LOOK AT HOW RED YOUR CHEEKS ARE GETTING!!! AW YEAH! ALL RED FOR YOUR RED QUEEN!”

The only thing the superior wrestler could offer in response was a series of grunts and moans, getting off on the pain she was feeling and the degradation Eva was putting her through. She wasn’t sure which set of ‘red cheeks’ Eva was referring to, as her ass was red with pain and her face was red from embarrassment. There was a voice in her head practically screaming at her to somehow fight back, but everything just felt so good. Really though, she was getting treated like this by one of the sexiest women alive. Was that anything to be ashamed of? She would easily be able to turn the tables on her later. For now, she could just enjoy herself.

Unfortunately, it seemed she enjoyed herself too much. Toni’s eyes grew wide as she felt a familiar liquid trickle down her leg.

“Holy shit!” The red headed diva laughed. “You just came? Oh. My. God. You just came! All I’ve done is spank you! That’s it! Nothing else! And you fucking came! I already knew this would be easy, but you’re making this a cakewalk!!”

The model mocked the Mae Young Classic winner, almost in pure disbelief by how slutty she was. Toni just closed her eyes and tried to pretend none of this was happening, but that wouldn’t be easy, as Eva grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off her lap, shoving her roughly to the ground. This random act of aggression caused the younger woman to let out a gasp of surprise. Eva stood up. It was time for the second phase of her plan to begin.

In a sight to behold, the flame haired hottie began to slowly strip in front of Toni. She slowly pulled her top off over her head, making sure her magnificent breasts were pushed forward as she did so. She then unbuttoned and unzipped her daisy dukes so that she was now in nothing more than her red lace bra and panties. Storm stared lustfully at the supermodel, convinced there was no way someone this attractive could be human. Her sexual desire only grew stronger as the supermodel began to unhook her bra, finally letting her 34C tits free. As far as stripping down below was concerned, well, Eva wasn’t going to do all the work.

“Take off my panties NOW!”

The glamorous model snapped her fingers at the other woman, and the Aussie was in no shape to protest, wet beyond belief and ready to see Miss All Red Everything’s pretty pussy. Toni scurried over to Eva and reached out to take off the red lace panties, prompting the model to quickly smack her hand away.

“Not with your hands, DUMBASS! With your teeth!”

Storm looked at the other woman in shock, but then nodded her head and dropped to her knees embarrassingly fast, complying with Eva’s orders. Gripping the lace lingerie in between her teeth, Toni slowly moved her head down, pulling off Eva’s undies while also cautiously making sure she didn’t bite through.

“God, that’s hot!”

Miss All Red Everything complimented, impressed that the skilled in-ring technician was showing off another set of skills, as she was almost expertly removing the red underwear with her mouth. 

Once the Gold Coast grappler managed to pull the panties all the way off, she moved her mouth away from the undergarments and looked up at the glamour girl. Eva sensed eagerness in her eyes, causing her to smirk. This wrestler was about to accept her fate.

“What now?” Toni asked, licking her lips, savouring the taste of Eva’s panties.

“Well…” Eva responded with a smirk.

“LICK MY CUNT, YOU FUCKING DYKE!”

The Red Queen grabbed the attractive Australian athlete’s head and shoved it right into her cunt, causing Storm to let out a stifled gasp. After a good five seconds or so of Toni’s tongue doing absolutely nothing, the model grew impatient.

“WELL, GO ON BITCH!”

Toni blushed. She didn’t have to do this. She could tell this weak little Diva off and walk out of this locker room. However, the temptation of the fitness model’s twat grew too strong, and so she pushed her tongue out briefly, giving a couple of teasing strokes to this pretty pussy causing Miss All Red Everything to cry out in ecstasy. Toni smiled and continued to kiss and lightly lick the beautiful cunt in front of her, not wanting to give Eva too much too early. The redhead had other plans.

“Listen bitch!” The model shouted, grabbing the wrestler by the hair and pulling her head away from that sweet pussy. “You don’t get to tease me! You will lap my cunt up like the rug muncher you were born to be! Got it?!”

Storm paused for a moment but then nodded, wanting to end the pain of Eva’s hair pulling. 

“Yes.”

“Yes who?” The fitness model prompted, clenching her hair tighter, clearly wanting the other woman to refer to her with a proper title.

“AHHH!!! YESSS MISTRE….MISTRES….” Toni stopped, unable to give up her dignity like this. “NO! I….OWWW…WON’T SAY IT!”

“DO YOU WANT YOUR ASS FUCKED OR NOT?!”

The NXT UK Superstar froze, not expecting that threat from Eva. Surely, she couldn’t be serious? Had she seen her ass? Surely, she’d get a little anal regardless. 

“I...I…” She sputtered out.

“TREAT ME WITH RESPECT OR I SWEAR TO GOD, YOUR ASS WON’T EVER HAVE THE HONOR OF FEELING MY 10 INCHER!”

The women’s wrestler whimpered at the weaker woman. At this moment, she knew she was beaten. There was no way she could deny herself the chance of being sodomized by this supermodel. She bowed her head.

“....Yes Mistress Marie.”

Eva smirked, happy that she was about to break this sexy Aussie for good. She then shoved Toni’s head back into her cunt, and screamed out in pleasure as Toni’s tongue began to actually lick her pussy.

“AAAHHHH SHIIIITTT!!!! OHH TONNNNNIIIII!!!! JUST! LIKE! THAT! FUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!”

Toni’s tongue rapidly moved up and down the supermodel’s hairless vagina. She was doing the best job she could to make sure that every inch of this tasty twat was covered in saliva. After that she gave a few slow long licks to Eva’s clit, causing the model to gasp. 

“AAAHHHH!!! FUCCKK YESSS!!! MMMMNNHHH!!! LICK MEEEEE!!!! BUT QUIT GOING SO SLOW!!! OOHHHHH!!! FUUUCCCK!!!”

Toni began rapidly increasing her pace,with the supermodel’s most sensitive area still being the prime target. She then began circling around Eva’s opening, before swiftly brushing her tongue right against it.

“AWWW FUUUCCK!!!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TEASING SLUT?!!! STICK THAT TONGUE INSIDE ME! COME ON! BE THE LITTLE LESBO WE BOTH KNOW YOU ARE AND TONGUE MY TWAT!! YES, BE A GOOD LITTLE BITCH AND...AAAHHHH!!! OHHHHHHHH!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” 

Eva screamed out as the wrestler finally began sliding her tongue in and out of her slit. The model gripped the back of the other woman’s head harder and pulled her in even closer, making sure that this tongue could get as a deep as possible.

“SHIIITTT!!! TONI! I’M GONNA FUCKIIINNG CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!” 

Toni wrapped her tongue around Eva’s slit, prepared to swallow the model’s pussy juice. She smiled as the sweet liquid came gushing out and started to slide down her throat. As her nights with Kairi, Kelly and Rhea taught her, she absolutely adored the taste of girl cum, and Eva’s might have been the tastiest she had ever swallowed, which is why she did her best to get every last drop.

Although Eva would never admit it, as she didn’t want to inflate the blonde’s ego, Toni might have been one of the best pussy lickers she had. She obeyed all of Eva’s requests and had made her cum in no time. However, Eva had a feeling that getting to fuck this Aussie’s ass would be even better, and she was more than ready to get started on that.

“Ready to get buttfucked?” Eva inquired, already knowing the answer.

“Yes!” Storm squealed out, almost embarrassed by how excited she was. Almost.

“Well then beg!”

Toni sighed. Eva was really going to make her work for this.

“Please, pretty please may I have the privilege of Eva Marie fucking me up the ass?” 

Storm winced at that sentence, the reality of the situation becoming much more daunting once she said it out loud. Nevertheless, she continued.

“Please fuck me up my butt. I need it Eva. Oh god. I really need something up my ass. I would love feeling your strapon up my shithole! Please Eva please!!”

Eva needled further.

“And you’ll call me by my proper title?”

“Of course, Mistress Marie! Oh god, yes, my Red Queen! I won’t disrespect you for a second—as long as you fill my ass with your cock!”

Eva now just wanted to see how far she could push the other girl.

“Say that I’m a better wrestler than you! Say that I’m the best wrestler you’ve ever seen!” She instructed.

Despite how submissive she was being right now, even Storm had her limits.

“NEVER!”

The Red Queen simply shrugged.

“Ok fine, have fun fingering yourself!”

Eva began to walk towards the door, and at first, Toni let her go. However, after realizing that she was gonna pass up a chance for her ass to finally get the attention it was craving, she cried out in desperation.

“No, wait!”

Eva turned back and smiled, ready for the uppity wrestler to sacrifice all of her dignity. Unfortunately, Toni just stayed silent, causing the glamour girl to have to prompt her once again.

“Well, I’m listening!”

The Mae Young Classic winner took a deep breath and cleared her throat, finally managing to grunt it out.

“You’re a...hmmpphh...you’re a better wrestler than me. You’re the best wrestler I’ve ever seen!”

“Go on.” Eva prodded.

At this, the Aussie rolled her eyes.

“Fucking bitch.” She muttered under her breath, which didn’t go unnoticed by the glamour girl, as it caused her to charge towards Toni, bend down, and give her slap across the face hard enough that Toni ended up collapsing on the ground.

“LISTEN! I could walk out of this room and get with someone way hotter than you! Me even doing this is a privilege! So be a good little WHORE and tell me how much better I am than you! And apologize for ever doubting me! AND KEEP BEGGING!”

The Gold Coast grappler grumbled and weakly lifted herself up. Was she really this desperate for anal attention?

Yes.

“Ugh, you’re so much better than me, Eva! God, I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry that I thought I was better! God, I’m not better. You’re the best! You’re the best wrestler! I’m so sorry I didn’t realize that! Please Eva! Goooddddd, please fuck my butt! I need you to! I need..I..I…”

She stopped mid-speech, unable to continue. At this point, she was on the verge of tears. She couldn’t believe she was letting this weak model do this to her. No matter how much she tried to fight against it, she just couldn’t deny she was longing for a rough anal pounding, so much so that she was willing to let someone like Eva Marie crush her.

Eva cackled at the suffering wrestler for a bit, but she wasn’t completely heartless. She could only imagine how tough it was to think of yourself as powerful woman your entire life, only to get put in your place by a glamour model. She tried to offer some comfort. Of course, she was Eva Marie, so it was still kind of bitchy, but she really did try.

“Awww, is wittle Toni gonna cry? Well I know just what will cheer you up.”

Storm sniffled. “R-really? And what would that—OHH FUUCCCK!!!”

Eva quickly took a hold of the blonde’s bubble butt, lifted it up to her face, and began slowly licking up and down her ass crack, causing Toni to let out a series of swears, gasps, and moans as the flame haired beauty’s tongue teased her. All Red Everything then slowly began actually pushing her tongue inside the pro wrestler’s puckered hole, causing Toni to let out her best gasp yet. She began alternating, some moments brushing her tongue against the crack, other moments sliding it in and out of her asshole, and the Aussie loved every minute of it.

Despite the fact that so many women ogled her ass, Toni had actually received a surprisingly low amount of rim jobs. Most of the time, she was prepared for an ass fucking by getting another woman’s strapon dildo shoved between her big lips, forced to cover it all in her saliva so it would be all lubed up and ready to roughly pound her backdoor. She liked sucking on those plastic cocks, but she absolutely adored getting rim jobs, and the one Eva was giving her right now was heavenly.

For her part, Eva wasn’t normally the type to just shamelessly bury her face in another woman’s ass, especially when that woman was a total fucktoy like Toni Storm. However, Eva just couldn’t help but get a taste of this bitch’s hole. That delectable derriere looked downright delicious to the dominant diva, and by giving her hole a nice thorough licking, there was no question she’d be able to thrust her plastic red monster cock up there with ease. Right now though, she was more focused on savouring the taste of the Australian’s anal orifice, which was easy to do, as the young blonde truly did have one yummy bunghole. Trying to get the wrestler’s rectum even more ready, the model began sliding her tongue deeper into Toni’s ass, causing the blonde to let out adorable squeals of joy as her asshole was invaded by The Red Queen’s tongue. 

“OHHH FUUUCK!!! EVAA….I MEAN MISTRESS...MISTRESS MARIE...OH….THANK YOU!!! GAWD!!!!! UNGHHH THIS FEELS SO...FUCKING...GOOOOODDD!!!!!”

The NXT UK Superstar was in ecstasy as Eva kept pushing her tongue deep inside of her anus. To All Red Everything’s surprise, this posterior was remarkably tight. Eva, being the skilled butt buster she was, managed to get her tongue as deep as was possible, but she wasn’t expecting such a struggle. As that butt plug had displayed, the blonde babe wasn’t an anal virgin, but it was clear that she hadn’t had her ass fucked in a very long time, which was going to make this all the hotter for the Total Divas star. She slid her tongue in and out of Toni’s ass one last time before finally being unable to resist going to the next step.

“Ready to get fucked?”

Eva asked after pulling her head away from the Aussie’s butthole. In response, Toni nodded and got on all fours, but that wasn’t good enough for The Red Queen, as it caused her to delivered a hard smack to the wrestler’s rump.

“Speak, slut!”

The fiery redhead fiercely shouted at her prey, wanting to hear verbal confirmation that this woman who was once seen as a “badass” was desperate to get topped by a model.

“Yes, Mistress Marie.”

“And WHERE do you wanna get fucked?”

“My a—“

“No, no, no, SHOW ME!”

The reality TV star demanded, leaving Storm unsure of what exactly she was being asked to do. Confused, she pointed to her rear end, causing Eva to just laugh before she grabbed the wrestler’s hair.

“God, you’re dumb!” The model mocked, before adding clearer instructions. “I want you to slap that fat ass like you do in your matches while telling me how bad you want me to anally violate you!”

Toni was surprised, not that she would inevitably obey this degrading request, but that Eva actually had any knowledge about her wrestling matches at all. Still trying to hold off on embarrassing herself to this degree, Toni pleaded with the model, her voice shaky.

“Ple...Please don’t make me do this.”

“If you wanna get your ass fucked, you’ll do it!”

The supermodel shouted back before letting go of Toni’s hair.

The Aussie took a long deep breath before finally giving in. She began smacking her ass the same way she did in her matches, only this time she wasn’t powering up to attack her opponent. No, she was showing Eva Marie just how worthless she was.

“FUCK ME HERE MISTRESS! I WANT YOUR COCK RIGHT HERE!! I NEED YOUR BIG RED STRAPON UP HERE INSIDE MY NICE TIGHT ASSHOLE! PLEASE, RED QUEEN! STICK YOUR GIRL COCK IN MY ASS!!!!”

Storm slapped her perfect posterior, her meaty cheeks jiggling with each smack, and screamed at the top of her lungs. By now, full on tears of humiliation were streaming down her face, further ruining her already messed up makeup. It was over. There was no coming back from this. Any last shred of dignity she had was gone. Any murmur in her mind trying to convince her she was still a switch was silenced. She was not only a pure bottom, but Eva Marie’s pure bottom.

Eva just looked on, grinning from ear to ear. Not taking her eyes off of Toni’s jiggling cheeks, she slowly walked over to her bag, pulled out her 10 inch red strapon, and attached it to her waist. She then got on her knees behind her sub and gave that ass a few hard slaps of her own before further prodding her prey.

“ARE YOU MY PROPERTY?!

“YES, MISTRESS!! YESSS!!! I’M NOTHING BUT THE PROPERTY OF MY RED QUEEN!”

Eva just couldn’t stop smiling, happy to bark out more commands to her newfound bitch.

“GOOD! NOW STOP SLAPPING YOUR CHEEKS AND START SPREADING THEM!”

Without any hesitation, the gifted grappler halted her assault on her own ass and spread her cheeks wide. 

“AAAAHHHH!!!”

Toni screamed out as at last All Red Everything thrust her 10 inch cock up that fuckable butt, managing to get 4 inches inside the wrestler’s well lubed fuckhole. The golden haired grappler grinded her teeth and squealed out at the initial pain, but as Eva continued rapidly thrusting in and out of her backside, Toni’s ass quickly adjusted to the rectal ramming, and the Aussie began moaning as Eva stretched out her sphincter with each thrust. The Red Queen was now up to 6 out of 10 inches going in and out of the blonde’s butthole, and she had no intent on stopping until all 10 inches had made their way up there.

Through all of this, Eva watched with complete fascination and arousal as the wrestler’s meaty cheeks jiggled with each thrust of her cock. She was now getting 7 inches to slide in and out of this butthole, and it was truly a sight to behold. Even with the lubing, the Aussie’s anus had been extremely tight at first, with Eva afraid that she’d get stuck, but after some perseverance, this big butt was taking this cock like it was absolutely nothing.

“MMMM!!! HOW DOES THAT FEEL, TONI? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE MY ALL RED STRAPON INSIDE YOUR SLUTTY ASS? YOU LOVE IT, RIGHT?! YOU’RE A LITTLE AUSSIE DYKE WHO LOVES A FUCKING MODEL POUNDING HER ASS!!!”

As 8 inches went up her booty, Toni shouted out in agreement with her top.

“OOHHH GOD!! IT FEELS SO GOOOD MISTRESS! IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!! I’M SO LUCKY TO HAVE A SEXY BABE LIKE YOU PUT ME IN MY PLACE! I’M YOUR LITTLE LESBO ANAL HO!!! I LOVE GETTING ASS FUCKED BY MISTRESS MARIE!!! SHIIIITTTT!!!!!”

Eva just chuckled at this slut’s submissiveness as she continued roughly thrusting back and forth, almost as if she was on a mission to tear this poor girl’s ass completely apart. She slowly pulled the 8 inches out, and then thrust back in super fast, getting all 10 inches inside the athlete’s anus.

“OHHH FUCCKKKKK!!!! YOU’RE TEARRRIIINNG ME APPAARRTT! OH MISTRESS!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!”

The beautiful blonde screamed in both pain and pleasure as the supermodel continuously slammed all 10 inches of this man made monster cock in and out of her fat ass. 

Despite the other woman’s cries, Eva didn’t relent. In fact, that may have only inspired her to pick up the pace, as she began stretching out this asshole at a speed she didn’t even know was possible.

Once again, while there was some pain, Storm found her backdoor was quickly adjusting to this brutal butt banging. The beautiful young Aussie knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer, even though she wished the pleasure she was feeling could last forever. She had spent the first part of her night considering her future. Her head had been filled with thoughts and dreams about becoming the next biggest female superstar in the WWE. However, Toni realized now that all those musings were pointless. Her future was going to consist of being Eva Marie’s bitch and Eva Marie’s bitch only.

“MISTRESS, I’M GONNA CUM!!!”

The blonde beauty shouted out as she sensed her orgasm getting closer and closer.

“Not like that you’re not!” The Flame Haired Femme Fatale shouted, pulling out of Toni’s ass and laying on her back.

“Cowgirl now!” Eva demanded. “I want you to look me in the eyes when you cum!”

Storm blushed at this request, but then slowly crawled over to her mistress, and began bouncing up and down on the red cock, all while looking the dominant diva directly in the face.

“OH SHIIIT!!! OH GAWD! HERE IT COMES!!!!!!”

The Aussie wrestler squealed out as she came hard all over the other woman’s stomach.

“Ew! Look at the mess you made, you disgusting dyke!” The glamourous woman scoffed, pointing to the pussy juice that now covered her toned stomach. “Clean it up!”

The hot blonde hopped off the cock and crawled over to Eva’s tummy, licking up her own cum off of the Diva.

“Look at you! A pathetic bitch like you making a disgusting mess like that all over a real woman’s body!”

All Red Everything continued to taunt the submissive woman, as she worked to lap up every last drop of her own juices.

Once her stomach was successfully cleaned off, Eva had another task set out for her pet.

“Well, you may have cleaned off my stomach, but you still to need to clean off my cock!” The model ordered.

Storm nodded her head.

“Yes Mistress Marie.”

Toni crawled back over so her face was in front of the plastic penis. She then wrapped her mouth around the tip of the dildo, eagerly sucking off her anal juices.

“Awww, does that taste good?! Do you like the taste of your own ass?? Do you like cleaning my cock after a good hard butt pounding?”

The Mae Young Classic Winner of course couldn’t answer, as she was a bit busy stuffing this ass flavored cock inside her mouth, the submissive woman moaning as she tasted the depths of her bowels. She reached out and grabbed hold of the strapon, pulling it deeper in her mouth, until she had about 5 inches or so down her throat

“MMMMM!!!” The sexy Aussie absolutely loved the taste of her own ass.

Eva pushed forward, getting the remaining 5 inches inside the Aussie’s hot mouth, causing the grappler to gag in the process. That in turn just caused Eva to wickedly laugh as she watched the wrestler try to handle the full length of this 10 incher inside her mouth. Eventually, she was able to take it all down her throat without gagging.

After deciding her cock was sufficiently clean, Eva pulled out of the wrestler’s mouth. Toni was left gasping for air, and was panting from pure exhaustion. Eva smiled. She had one final gift for the Aussie slut. 

Eva removed her strapon and put it back in her bag. From that same bag, she grabbed a nice 8 inch red butt plug, and to Storm’s surprise, shoved it up her butt. She then grabbed her phone and took a picture of the freshly plugged ass of the Australian wrestler, saving it with the rest of her sexy photos of all the submissive sluts she had conquered.

“Do you like your new gift?” Eva interrogated.

Toni smiled, not a shred of shame evident in her voice.

“Yes my queen, I love it!” 

Eva smirked and decided to make one more gesture just to really drive the point home. She grabbed Toni’s beautiful Mae Young Classic trophy and threw it on the floor, shattering it into a heap of shards.

“Now your trophy is just like you—Broken!”

Toni should have cared that everything she had worked towards for 8 years was essentially destroyed right in front of her, but she didn’t. How could she now? She wasn’t meant for that life anymore. Eva Marie had shown her she was just a plaything made for a real woman’s pleasure, and she was happy to now serve her Red Queen.

The seductive redhead slowly sauntered to the doorway, admiring all she had achieved here tonight. She had taken what was supposed to be the greatest night of this woman’s career and transformed it into her most humbling. Not only was she able to add another slutty bottom to her collection, but after over a year away, she was still able to put so-called wrestlers in their place.

Eva Marie had never felt more proud.


	2. Rammed Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking Toni, Eva targets the SDL GM.

“Toni Storm Released” wasn’t a headline any wrestling fan had anticipated after Sunday night’s Evolution PPV. She had just hit the highest point of her career by winning the Mae Young Classic only to then ask for and be granted her future endeavoring? Something didn’t add up here. Dirt sheet after dirt sheet and forum after forum speculated on what could possibly be the root of the NXT UK star’s exit. However, even the craziest of theories couldn’t predict the true nature of the situation.

The once proud Toni Storm was now lying naked at the feet of her superior, leaning forward and lightly kissing her ruby colored boots, alternating back and forth between each foot. In between each peck, the New Zealand born Australian wrestler heaped praise onto her owner.

“Mmm, I love you, Mistress Marie. Thank you for letting me serve you. Oh God, yes, thanks for allowing me to be one of the Red Queen’s slutty subjects. I don’t even deserve to share the same room as you, oh, that’s why I’m so lucky that you’ve permitted me to be your pet. I used to think my role in life was to wrestle, but now I’ll never step foot in a ring again. No, my only purpose in life is to grovel at your feet and spread my fat ass cheeks so you can fuck me.”

As she stood in the SmackDown women’s locker room (uninvited of course) in a black crop top and red denim shorts, Eva Marie looked down at this sad excuse of a woman and failed to withhold her laughter. In all the years she had spent molding supposedly tough workhorses into fucktoys, the Mae Young Classic winner had been one of her easiest conquests by far. The facade of being some big bad force had faded away fairly quickly as the hot Aussie was merrily made into a mindless minion for Mistress Marie. It wasn’t like this transformation was that huge of a shock. All Red Everything had plenty of experience in making sure all ‘internet darlings’ crashed back down to Earth and realized that they were inferior to her. What was a bit astounding was the fact that the gorgeous Gold Coast grappler gave up on what was allegedly her greatest ambition and left the pro wrestling business altogether in order to focus on being the perfect submissive for her new dom. Knowing that she had the power to cause someone to throw away everything they had spent their entire life building towards turned Eva on beyond belief. 

“You‘re such a depraved little whore.” The majestic model said with a snicker which caused the blonde bombshell to beam.

Eva didn’t return her smile.

“Did I give you permission to stop kissing my boots?”

“No my Red Queen! Sorry my Red Queen!” Toni apologized before very quickly returning to properly worshipping her top’s expensive footwear. 

Ah, this was the life. Eva felt like she could just stand here forever, closing her eyes and basking in the glory that was another woman displaying her unadulterated devotion to the domineering Diva. She was so lost in feeling this elation that she didn’t even hear the door swing open and the footsteps that followed.

“What in the bloody hell is this?” A familiar British accent rang out in the room.

Eva smiled.  _Right on time_ .

“Paige, so good to see you again!” The glamour girl gushed. “How’s GMing going?”

Ignoring the question, the Glampire simply stated, “Eva, you can’t be back here. This is for WWE personnel only.”

The model gave a pout and pointed to the blonde beneath her, “Then why aren’t you scolding her? She doesn’t work here anymore either.”

“Who is th-“ The brit’s eyes bugged out. “Oh no...Toni, honey.”

Eva’s mouth curled into a wicked grin and she softly kicked her sub away from her feet before instructing, “Go ahead and face our guest.”

“Yes Mistress Marie.”

The younger woman spun around and looked up at SmackDown Live’s General Manager dressed in all black-black jacket, black tank top, black pants. For a brief moment the overwhelming shame Storm initially felt after bottoming for Eva returned to her. Here she was in front of one of the most skilled women’s wrestlers to enter the WWE and she was on all fours acting like a puny little bitch. Paige had unfortunately been forced to retire prematurely. What was Toni’s excuse for leaving her career behind? She loved taking it up the ass too much?

However, when her top crouched down, swung her hand back and smacked her right on her giant behind, she was instantly reminded how much more joy being a good little bottom brought her than wrestling ever could.

“Tell Paige exactly what you are!” The former Total Divas star shouted at her sub.

“I’m the Red Queen’s property. Then, now, forever.”

“And what do I do to you?”

“Mistress Marie does so much! She’s the best! She pounds my asshole hard and deep every single night, making sure it’s always left a gaping crater. Then she makes me clean all of my booty cream off her big red cock. Mmm, it tastes so good! I love being fed my big butt. And if I’m really good, Mistress Marie will allow me to honor her flawless body. Sometimes I get to bury my tongue deep in her yummy little pussy, or kiss her perfect ass. Oh God, her ass is so nice and firm, not a jiggly and disgusting disgrace like mine!”

The Flame Haired Femme Fatale flashed a smirk as she locked her eyes on the Norwich native.

“Sounds just like old times, doesn’t it Paige?” 

Paige’s pale face turned bright red at that remark.

“That was one night, Eva.” She countered. “Now I’m not sure what on earth compelled you to invade MY locker room, but you can take your new little friend and get out of here. I have a show to run.”

The stylish redhead gave her a glum look. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. Think of how much fun we had the last time—me filling that hot little whore hole you call an ass, you begging for me to bang you harder. Think of how much you came. Oh God Paige, you made such a mess, squirting all over the place like the dumb lesbo slut we both know you are. Don’t you miss that? Huh? Don’t you want to feel that good again?”

The Anti-Diva could feel Eva’s dirty talk working her up, her panties getting more and more soaked with each word. Still, she persevered.

“I was in a different place mentally.” The Brit confessed before trying to sound as stern as she possibly could. “Now, I’m in charge. I’m the General Manager of SmackDown, so I’m in control here. Get out NOW. I won’t ask you again.”

Hmm, for all her talents, Eva really would’ve suspected that the Diva of Tomorrow was a better actress. It had never been more clear to the model that she was going to leave here with a brand new pale piece of ass.

“Oh, poor stupid Paige.” Eva scoffed. “Still desperately trying to prove you’re the one in power all these years later. You’re a bottom. Just accept it.” 

The Englishwoman was ready to fire back, immensely incensed, when Eva raised a hand to nonverbally cut her off. 

“Toni, show our guest your loosened asshole so she knows what she’s missing.”

“Yes Mistress Marie.”

The once mighty wrestler immediately obeyed, scurrying so her plump rump was facing the SmackDown Live General Manager. Eva walked in front of that enormous rear end and slowly pulled the red plug that was lodged in the Aussie’s ass crack. Once that plug was free, Paige got to see firsthand just how well-used the strapping blonde’s bunghole had become. To further emphasize that gape, Storm reached her hands back and clutched her meaty cheeks before slowly spreading them apart.

Paige was practically drooling as she managed to mutter, “Whoa”.

“Tell me you don’t want that.” The Mexican-Italian model laughed at the clear effect this display was having on the Brit. 

“I do...don..” Paige desperately tried to deny that she dreamt of receiving Toni’s fate but she found herself getting lost in staring at that Grand Canyon sized crater. 

“Tell me you don’t want to become as much of a brainless buttfucked bimbo as that blonde bitch and I promise I’ll walk out that door. Say that your pussy hasn’t become a dam ready to burst and I swear I’ll leave you alone.”

The fantastically fascinating former Superstar got increasingly closer to the Porcelain Princess, a mischievous grin firmly plastered on her face. She pressed her body right against the first ever NXT Women’s Champion and reached her hand down to the pale woman’s crotch, chortling once she discovered just how wet the SDL GM was. 

“You really are easy.” The model mocked. 

All Paige could do was whimper.

Her career really had been an unpredictable whirlwind. One minute she would be on top of the world, cementing herself as a bonafide badass that could strike fear in the heart of any woman who got in her way, and the next minute she would be face down and ass up, loudly moaning as another woman railed her anus. Her memory quickly trailed off to nights in which her backhole would get double stuffed by Naomi and Tamina, or the frequent fuck sessions she shared with Team Bella which always ended with Nikki, Brie, and Alicia taking her simultaneously in every orifice. However, by far the most mortifying moment of her career had to be when she bottomed for Eva Marie. God, her recollection that memory was way more vivid than she would have liked. Working out an agreement, Nikki had loaned her to Eva for a night, and the flame haired hottie had used every hour she could spend with the British beauty to her advantage. Just thinking about that time they shared caused Paige’s bumhole to ache as she remembered just how thoroughly wrecked her rectum had become by the end of the night and how she had done nothing to stop it. No, if anything she encouraged the rough treatment. After the gorgeous glamour girl had put her red strap-on away, Paige had begged for the model to get her nice handheld red dildo inside the deepest part of her bowels and she cried out in ecstasy once every inch was inside her puckered hole.

However, she had changed since then. Her in-ring career had been brought to a very tragic early end, but she did get the consolation prize of being SmackDown’s GM which meant she once more actually had some authority within this company. For the first time in a long time, she felt some semblance of dominance. Could she really give that up by submitting to a fitness model? 

Eva extended her hand, looking Paige square in the eyes and commanded her, “Follow me.”

The raven haired rebel knew she had a choice to make here. What move she made next could not only dictate tonight but dictate the rest of her life. The fucktoy in the middle of the room still spreading her cheeks was living proof of that. Paige took a deep breath.

She took Eva’s hand.

The red haired smokeshow led her pale prey so that they were both in front of Toni. Eva grabbed a hold of the back of her future pet’s black hair and pulled her into a rough, wet, and sloppy kiss. Hesitant at first, the Anti-Diva kissed back, overtaken by All Red Everything’s allure. She could think about what all of this meant later. For now, she just wanted to lock lips with the lavish Latina.

Toni looked up at this hot sight with an intense yearning to be in Paige’s place. Oh yes, she severely wanted to feel Mistress Marie’s mouth crash into hers, but instead she was relegated to merely watching the action. How unfair was that?! She had been such a well behaved bottom, gladly bending over anytime the dominant Diva demanded her too. She never complained about her ass being too sore or not being in the mood, she just shut up and took the redhead’s rubber rod like the butt slut she was.

Sensing her toy was feeling excluded, Eva broke the kiss and turned to Toni.

“Aw, is the needy nympho feeling jealous?” 

The once respected ring technician let out a pitiful whine and nodded her head. Her curvaceous conqueror offered a smarmy smile.

“Well, you’re FAR from worthy of making out with me, but I know something else you can kiss.”

The fashion entrepreneur pointed to her rear end and the world renowned 23 year old shamelessly slobbered as she nearly tripped over herself while crawling up to the superior woman’s perky posterior. She went to pull her mistress’s red shorts down only for her hand to be promptly swatted down, causing her to yelp in pain and shock.

“Ah ah ah—not yet!” The redhead reprimanded. “I’m not gonna show off my body before our little guest does. So, how about it, Paige? How about you strip for me and my bitch?”

Those questions were asked almost playfully, but the Glampire knew those were orders. Were they orders she would carry out? She was retired from in ring competition, but she was still pretty sure she could punch this fame whore in the jaw and leave her laying. So why didn’t she? Why instead did she actually feel compelled to listen to what Eva said? 

“Hey Casper, let’s get to it!”

Before she knew it, she was complying with the fashionista’s commands, albeit while closing her eyes, trying to imagine she was doing this for someone who was respectable enough to top her, like Asuka or Charlotte or really anyone else other than the woman in front of her. First, she swiftly removed her jacket and tossed it to the ground, allowing her already prevalent cleavage to take more of a spotlight. Then she slowly pulled her black tank top over her head and let it drop to the floor. Her b-cup breasts paled in comparison to the Red Queen’s superior c-cups but they were still nearly spilling out of her black bra. After allowing her soon-to-be owner an opportunity to ogle her tits, Paige turned around and slowly pulled her pants down, her adorable ass accentuated by the black thong she was wearing. Finishing off her little show, the British babe gingerly unhooked her bra and took off her thong at a snail’s pace, letting the supermodel salivate over her beautiful behind. 

She turned back around and opened her eyes, eager to see pure lust on the stylish stunner’s face. 

“That was quite the little show you put on.” The glamour girl grinned. “Now you can get what you want, Toni. I have a bitch to kiss!” 

As Eva pulled Paige into another aggressive kiss, the Australian raised wrestler squealed with glee. She very quickly pulled down those sexy shorts and used her mouth to slide Eva’s panties off—a task she was becoming extremely skilled at—and at last she could claim her prize. She leaned her head forward and planted a series of kisses on her owner’s left cheeks before following suit on the right, her red lipstick marks evident on the superior woman’s pert posterior. With each kiss she gave, Storm could feel her already moist cunt become a waterfall, the chance to revere a real woman’s rear turning her on to an extreme degree. Mistress Marie had constantly reminded Toni how nauseating and appalling her flabby butt was, so it was all the more refreshing to exalt her owner’s rock solid behind in order to know what a perfect ass felt like. 

Meanwhile, the irresistible glamour girl continued passionately kissing the nubile Norwichian, slipping her tongue in her future sub’s mouth. Paige had been in this position many times before and knew what she  _should_ do. She should tongue wrestle with this top and take the first step towards turning the tables on her by gaining control of the kiss. The problem was the Anti-Diva really didn’t want to. So instead she eagerly accepted Eva’s tongue, sucking on it like a piece of candy, which elicited a moan from Mistress Marie.

But the glamour model wasn’t the only one adding a tongue to the mix. Wanting to do more than just kiss the exemplary backside in front of her, Toni pressed her face in between Eva’s cheeks and began licking up and down her owner’s asscrack, hoping her mistress would be too preoccupied frenching the pet she was grooming to complain that she hadn’t given permission for this rimjob. Fortunately, that seemed to be the case, allowing Storm to lustfully lap at the superior woman’s puckered hole. Though, she overreached by greedily trying to actually get her tongue up inside that orifice and of course failing miserably, causing the ex-Total Divas star to break the kiss and laugh uproariously.

“How cute. You think my ass is a shameful trashy cockpocket like yours? Nope! I know this may be hard for you to comprehend, but not every woman is an anal craving tramp like you. No, some of us actually have things like ‘standards’ and ‘dignity’, though I know you have no clue what those things are anymore. You really never did! You were always a worthless buttslut who was begging to be enslaved by your flawless Red Queen. Mmm, but don’t worry, Toni, we have someone here who’s just like you! Hell, it’s hard to believe, but she may be even skankier. Go over and stick your tongue up her bunghole. See firsthand that she’s nothing but an ass sex loving ho like you!”

Never one to disobey an order or miss an opportunity to eat some booty, the gamey golden haired girl glided over to the blushing Brit, ready to tongue her tush. Eva pushed Paige’s head forward as if she was about to pull her into another deep kiss but instead pushed her down to the ground, the Glampire yelping pathetically and sticking her hands out at the last minute to break her fall. She was given very little time to recover before she felt the saucy Aussie grab a hold of her pale rump. Her eyes grew wide and she let a brief moan escape her once she felt Toni’s tongue slide up and down her backhole, coating it with saliva. 

There were few sex acts that Paige adored more than rim jobs, specifically receiving them. Don’t get her wrong, she loved how nasty doling out rim jobs made her feel, her memory floating back to moments in which she seemingly tried to get her whole face inside the butts of Emma, and Layla, and Aksana, and AJ Lee, and Natalya, and Sasha Banks, and Summer Rae, and Dana Brooke, and Mandy Rose, and…ok so maybe she had a lot of experience delivering extensive rimmings, but that just made getting it done to her more special. Oh, and Paige was doing a great job right now of showing just how exceptional this butt licking was, as she pretty constantly gasped and grunted like a lowly hooker. Yes, the sounds coming from the GM’s mouth could easily be mistaken for the moans of a two dollar whore. This especially became the case when Storm’s tongue actually pushed forward into her back passage, her butt getting penetrated by a wet pink tongue, reminding her how well used her anal entrance was. That degradation alone would’ve been enough to ensure her cunt was sopping, but then Eva started talking, which only made things worse (or better?).

“Yeah that’s it Toni, get up in there. Eat that ass. Yeah, fuck this whore’s hot hole with your tongue. Mmm, slide your soft little tongue in and out of this slutty shitpipe. God Paige, your ass is so used-up that I’m not even sure if you warrant becoming my bitch. I rarely go for someone’s sloppy seconds. Or I suppose in this case...fuck...sloppy seventeenths? I mean seriously, how slutty are you? Did anyone ever tell you that you don’t HAVE to bend over for everything that moves? That you can actually still have a little bit of pride and modesty? Hmm, I guess not, because you certainly seem all too happy to be fucked by anything that walks.”

The Diva of Tomorrow couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this demeaned. Plenty of doms had unleashed similar verbal onslaughts, but to hear all of this come from this model made her feel truly empty inside. She used to be the quintessential alternative to Eva and her ilk. She literally had been wrestling since she was in the womb. She had poured her heart and soul into this business, always trying to make her mark and leave behind a legendary legacy. So how had everything gone so unbelievably wrong? How had she been able to walk into NXT at 19 years old so self-assured and confident, only to now be reduced to nothing more than a hollow shell of herself, willing to bottom for anybody and everybody? That was the most damning element of the Diva’s disparaging dirty talk—all of it was unequivocally true. It was easy to see that the beddable Brit had been butt banged on a regular basis based on how effortless Toni’s tongue had slid deep into her bowels. Oh yes, Toni had shoved her tongue as deep as it could go into Paige’s butt and all the two time Divas Champion could do was continue to gasp and moan. While it wasn’t the rough pounding her worn out hole was used to taking, she was still essentially getting buttfucked right now, Storm’s soft tongue getting her backdoor nice and wet. Of course, she knew that Eva was directing the broken blonde to rim her so that her pale booty could be prepared for the inevitable strap-on fucking that was to follow. And Paige was very much looking forward to said fucking. Oh God, she really was just a useless whore. There was no way she could deny it anymore—she was an anal loving bottom...and pretty soon she would be EVA MARIE’S anal loving bottoming. 

As the reality of this situation settled in for the Anti-Diva, the already ruined Toni Storm was in absolute paradise. It was hard not to be. Anytime she had the chance to feast on another girl’s juicy ass was a joyous occasion. She recalled the times she had got done wrestling a match at an NXT UK taping and was rewarded for her hard work by the welcoming sight of Killer Kelly or Rhea Ripley on all fours, awaiting every inch of her tongue to be buried inside their hot holes. Of course after she did that, she had actually slipped on a harness and tried her hand at shoving a strap-on inside their beautiful back holes, but only because back then she was under the absurd delusion that she was a switch. Mercifully, her Red Queen had crushed that ridiculous notion and she now knew her true place in life, although Eva wasn’t the first woman to top her. No, there was a period of time where Storm actually thought submitting to Kairi Sane was a good idea. Undeniably, she had a lot of fun with The Pirate Princess but the former NXT Women’s Champion was way too docile and sweet to be a proper dom. She needed a real woman like Eva Marie to own her in order to know the true delights of being nothing more than a hole made for pleasure. Sure, there may have been more actual quote unquote ‘romance’ between her and Sane, but by now, concepts like ‘love’ and ‘mutual respect’ had gone out the window for the gifted grappler. All that mattered to the blonde was that she got used like the object she was and that she was made aware of her inferiority to this All Red goddess. 

Though there were the rare moments her dom would compliment her, the red haired smokeshow saying, “Mmm good girl, Toni. Look at you, getting all the way up this bitch’s butt. But you can go a little faster. When an asshole is this frequented, there’s no need to take it easy. So go ahead, really pump your tongue in and out of there!”

The 8 year wrestling veteran was glad to do what she was told, and she began thrusting her tongue in and out of the SmackDown GM’s anus at a brisker pace. On one hand, Storm felt a trifle bit disappointed as the required increase in speed didn’t allow her to get as good of a taste of the Englishwoman’s arse. Contrariwise, she took solace in knowing she was pleasing her top and seemingly pleasing the former Absolution leader as well.

Paige couldn’t contain herself, a steady stream of squeals and expletives spewing forth once Toni’s tonguing took on an exceedingly hastier tempo. The hot blonde was hitting all of the right spots and the once rambunctious raven haired girl had to keep herself from begging for more. Eva was exactly right, there was no need to go easy on her. She had plenty of anal experience so she desired something much more extreme, but it seemed the Red Queen wasn’t feeling inclined to actually fill her hole with that thick red cock quite yet. So the Glampire took what she could get for now and just closed her eyes, getting lost in the bliss that was this eager rimming from the younger woman. 

After several minutes of Toni tonguefucking her butt, it seemed that Paige’s cravings towards taking this night to the next level would finally be answered as Eva uttered her next order.

“Mmm good job Toni, but I think her ass is plenty ready.” All Red Everything instructed, pulling Toni’s face away from her soon to be sub’s hole. “Truth be told, I probably could have just shoved my cock inside of that hole the moment you walked in here. You probably wanted that didn’t you? You certainly want me to ‘shag’ you right now, don’t you, you British whore?”

The only way the raven haired woman could respond was by blushing with profound embarrassment, the deep red shade dominating the milky white complexion of her face. 

“Well, I don’t give a shit what YOU want! You were made to please me. However, lucky for you, I  _am_ in the mood to get some of that pale ‘arse’, so go ahead and spread your skanky cheeks while Toni fetches me my strap-on.”

Paige took a deep breath. Was this really happening again? Could she allow this to happen again? Bottom for Eva Marie once in the past was already a pretty big blemish, but bottoming to her twice? She’d be irreparable. All of the work she had done for the advancement of the Women’s Revolution/Evolution, all of the time she had dedicated to putting herself in the conversation as one of the greatest female talents to step foot in the ring, all of it would be for naught because she was nothing but a piece of meat for this model. The very kind of eye-candy diva she had come into WWE to rail against was now going to rail her. Just the thought of that was enough to make her skin crawl. She couldn’t let this happen! This manipulative model had played to her horniness and had her right in the palm of her hand, but the boisterous Brit had finally come to her senses. Like any good babyface, she was going to stand up to this good-for-nothing ne'er do well and make her big flashy comeback. She’d leave here unscathed and nobody would ever know just how close she had come to submitting to this glamour girl. 

Clearing her throat, Paige took a firm stance, 

“No.”

At least she tried to be firm. But her normally bold voice was as tiny as a mouse’s and her denial lacked conviction. Still, when she was further questioned, the Anti-Diva pushed back. 

“What was that?” The fitness guru asked as Toni wrapped the harness around her waist and helped attach the 10 inch strap-on cock.

“I said no. I’m not bottoming for you, Eva. Yes, you’re undeniably sexy. That’s just a fact. But I will NEVER lower myself to submitting to you ever again!”

“Ok.” was all the redhead said in response, surprisingly nonchalant. Was this really that easy? Was Paige really able to escape unbelievable embarrassment just like that? 

“That’s it?” Paige seeked clarification. 

“Yup. If you want to deny yourself the pleasures of my strap-on up your ass, that’s your prerogative.”

The Glampire slowly got up, still a bit taken aback with the simplicity of this situation. She looked back at Eva and smiled. She was herself again. A treacherous body and a lecherous hottie were no match for her sheer unbreakable willpower. So she had maybe done a lot of anal and so she maybe had been desperate enough to bottom for this foxy flame haired female in the past, but now she was better. Stronger. She was the General Manager of SmackDown Live for chrissakes! She was a big tough independent woman who gave in to no one’s demands and she had proven that here tonight.

Paige took another step forward and before she left, looked back one last time at the physically weaker woman, who was rubbing a hand on that 10 inch red strap-on.

That 10 inch red strap-on.

That long thick 10 inch red strap-on.

That long thick 10 inch red strap-on that had been all the way inside Paige’s ass before and had made her cum insanely hard.

That long thick 10 inch red strap-on that made Paige’s already prepared back hole tremble with anticipation towards getting her ultra-slutty backside stuffed once again. 

Oh God.

At that moment, the Diva of Tomorrow collapsed. She resumed her doggy style position and clutched her big pale butt cheeks, immediately spreading them apart.

“Fuck me.” The GM whispered, shame and horror evident in her quavering voice.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” Eva lied, intending to drag this humiliation out a little longer.

“Please don’t make me say it again.” Paige pleaded, and then when she got a cold stare in response, she begrudgingly repeated, albeit a little louder, “Fuck me.”

Eva just smiled.

“Where?”

Paige took a deep breath.

“In the arse.” She mumbled.

“Speak up, you little freak. I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

The ruthless redhead grabbed her prey by the hair, causing the younger woman to shriek with pain.

“Ow! Ah! IN THE ARSE! FUCK ME IN THE ARSE! I NEED YOU TO BUMFUCK ME, EVA! PLEASE! FUCK MY ARSE HARD!”

Eva laughed. Once again, she had won. 

“All you had to do was ask.” The domineering Diva taunted. She allowed her new sub to stop spreading her cheeks for a moment and then led her sexpet by the hair, walking closer over to the lockers, trusty Toni right behind them. “Toni, be a dear and open my locker. You know the one.”

The raven haired girl was a bit befuddled by this request. What did Eva mean by ‘her locker’? The one she used when she was still employed here? Obviously, she didn’t have her own locker now.

Regardless, the formerly brave blonde remained on all fours and crawled over to the center lock, reaching up and entering the combination. After fiddling with it a bit, she opened up the locker to reveal a full size mirror covering the entire door. 

“Look, Paige. Now you’ll be able to see up close how much of a stupid anal addict you are! Mmm yeah, there’s no going back now Paige. I want you to look yourself in the mirror as you scream like a little bitch while I slam your shithole. No closing your eyes! Oh no, I want you to look at yourself as you cum with my big dick inside your loose ass!”

This looking glass shattered the Diva of Tomorrow. Tears began to well in her eyes; the indignity of this situation she put herself in was too much to handle. The submissive Englander had found herself in plenty of disgraceful positions over the years, but this one took the cake. If there was any doubt she’d be able to live this down, this powerful prima-donna did her best to quash it. The supposedly self-assured GM would have already felt plenty demeaned getting her anus annihilated by the assertive Diva, but now she knew tonight would be the most mortifying night of her life. Her mistress wouldn’t allow her to close her eyes and pretend that she was subbing for a female Superstar she admired. No, she had to watch herself get absolutely ravaged by this dazzling dom. Worst of all, it wasn’t just her eyes that were getting wet from this latest turn of events. Much to the Glampire’s chagrin, her pussy was a waterfall at this point, the prospect of being forced to see how much of a buttslut she was arousing her immensely. God, Eva hadn’t even touched her yet, and she was already equipped for her new mistress to make her orgasm as soon and as hard as possible. 

Thankfully, she wouldn’t have to wait much longer for at least the start of that process. Finally letting go of her new whore’s hair, the cunning stunner‘s next orders caused the Anti-Diva’s anticipation to build even more. 

“Toni, spread her cheeks! Show me the new hole I own!”

“Yes my Red Queen.” The Lightning Down Under subserviently replied, crawling behind the once tough former wrestler and grabbing hold of her shapely behind. 

Knowing how her mistress liked it, she slowly spread apart Paige’s pasty and pillowy cheeks, allowing the lascivious looker to savour staring at the puckered hole being presented to her. 

“Oh, this is going to be good.” All Red Everything chuckled. 

Assuming the perfect position, the dominant Diva just held her strap-on still for a matter a minutes, antagonizing the Anti-Diva. Not only was Paige being denied the perverted act she was yearning for, but she also had to look in the mirror and see her confident conqueror cackling, taking unspeakable delight in torturing her new pretty and pale toy. If that wasn’t bad enough, the malicious model mockingly moved the big rubber crimson cock around her tiny hole without ever pushing forward so that it would slide inside. No, she just circled that anal entrance for an agonizing amount of time, and all the goth girl could do was watch herself wince and hear herself whimper. The torment didn’t cease there, as the red headed wonder once again pressed only the tip of the fake penis against the other woman’s anus and let it stay there. Paige loudly whined as the superior Diva continued to stall, which of course made her new owner laugh even harder.

“Aw, you really want it bad, don’t you?” The formerly employed fashionista inquired in the most patronizing tone imaginable.

“Yes.” The Anti-Diva admitted, looking into the mirror and seeing the shame in her eyes before adding, “Please don’t tease me anymore.”

Her top just smirked.

“You’re gonna be a good piece of meat for me? Do whatever I want whenever I want? Bend over for me at a moment’s notice and let me abuse your slutty butt so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight or sit right for weeks? Months? Hell, years?”

The tears the former champion had been doing her best to hold back now freely flowed down her face. She did her best to get some words out in between her sobs.

“Yessss. Oh...mmm..God yes. My arse is yours, Eva.”

Paige was promptly smacked in the back of the head.

“It’s Mistress Marie, bitch, ” The glamour girl growled, and added, “Or your Red Queen. Understood?”

Still weeping, the first ever NXT Women’s Champ managed to muster a response. 

“Y-yes my...my Red Queen.”

“Aw, what a good bitch.” The confident top smiled and at long last gave the Brit what she wanted, slowly sliding her strap-on forward into her puckered hole.

Toni Storm watched on in amazement as her mistress’s thick and long rubber rod pushed past the Anti-Diva’s anal ring, stretching out her backside before slowly disappearing into that frequented fuckhole. She loved seeing just how much of a butt busting babe her dom was and how easily she could claim another anal whore to be hers. Of course, there was also burgeoning jealousy within her that she wasn’t the one who had the honour of getting rectally wrecked right now, but she let those feelings subside and instead concentrated on observing how skilled of a top All Red Everything was. 

The defeated General Manager gasped as the first few inches of Eva’s impressive 10 incher entered her, completely overtaken by her ecstasy. She looked at her reflection, the bliss on her face undeniable. Her crying let up a little bit and her mortification was replaced with confusion. Why had she tried to take charge for so long? Why had she ever accepted the position of SmackDown Live General Manager? It had never been more apparent that her sole purpose in life was to take it in the bum like a good lesbian slut. She wasn’t a leader. She didn’t deserve to possess any power. All she was meant to be was a hot piece of ass for the superior Eva Marie. It was odd, but the thought of being owned by this worthier woman was actually quite freeing. She no longer had to pretend she was supposed to be in control. Instead, she could let a true commander take the reigns and live life how she was always intended to live it by basking in the glory of Mistress Marie. 

That revelation still didn’t do much to alleviate her embarrassment, especially when she felt her top’s thighs pressed up against her arse cheeks, which could only mean one thing. All 10 inches of this red dildo had slid inside her rear end like it was nothing and Miss All Red Everything had made sure to push her strap-on in that orifice at as measured a pace as possible, causing this penetration to be next to painless. Well, all things considered, almost any anal invasion Paige experienced would be painless at this point. Her round behind had been roughly banged on such a regular basis that all of the discomfiture she was supposed to feel from getting ass fucked was practically nonexistent. 

Nevertheless, Eva showed off once more how much of a natural she was when it came to topping, which triggered Toni to heap acclamation upon the owner she adamantly adored.

“Brilliant, Mistress Marie! You’re the best at making women your sluts!”

“Did I ask for your goddamn input?! Shut the fuck up and keep spreading her cheeks!” The Red Queen snarled, delivering a hard slap to the blonde’s face.

That interaction prompted Paige to smile, reminding her of another reason why surrendering herself to this sexy seductress was so satisfactory: the sheer cruelty. Eva had absolutely no regard towards the feelings of her bitches because as far as she was concerned, they had no feelings. They were objects for her to use and abuse anyway she saw fit. Paige loved that. Oh, she couldn’t fully explain why, but there was just something so unbelievably erotic about devoting so much time and effort to a superior woman and getting treated like a piece of dirt in return. Obviously, that wasn’t what turned her on the most about this arrangement. It was the guaranteed anal attention that the Anti-Diva desired above all else, which is why she moaned like a cheap prostitue when Mistress Marie removed her 10 inch toy and then violently thrusted the full length inside her hole. This was what Paige lived for. Taking it slow was fine to start, but she really didn’t need that extra prep. She was well seasoned in sodomy so she really preferred the period in which her rectum was really getting wrecked. 

“FUCK! OH GOD!!! YEEEEESSSS!!! FUCK MY ARSE! FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR BITCH, EVA!”

The redhead repeatedly rammed the full length of her fuckstick in and out of the Diva of Tomorrow’s ass, causing the GM to howl at the top of her lungs. She loved feeling the Flame Haired Femme Fatale filling her bumhole with this gigantic strap-on, and she also loved having her own catchprases turned against her.

“Oh yeah, scream for me, slut. Mmmhmm, scream you absolute disgrace! Scream for me, you sorry excuse of a human being. Scream for me because this is my house! Yeah that’s right, this is my house now Paige. You just have the privilege of being my little plaything. My toy, my doll! Scream for me, you fucking whore!”

Paige was more than eager to do as she was told. Her loud reactions were probably echoing all throughout the halls of the backstage area, but she didn’t care. The Norwich native had reached nirvana, this brutal buttfucking bringing the Brit a level of euphoria she never knew could be achieved. Her volume grew even louder when she locked eyes with her reflection. She loved having the opportunity to see how much of an effect this aggressive anus annihilation had on her. 

The Anti-Diva’s constant moans mixed with the slapping of Eva’s thighs against those globes were like music to the model’s ears. The drop dead gorgeous dom couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. She wanted to destroy this delectable derriere for hours. Paige’s plump rump was positively perfect, and pounding this pale posterior made Mistress Marie practically drool. The raw power she felt while anally taking another woman was always so exhilarating and the mirror was admittedly turning her on as well. Seeing herself dominating this pathetic underling was so sexy. Oh god, if only all those hapless internet dorks could see her now. A beloved little indy darling like Toni Storm was at her behest, hanging onto her every last word, intently waiting for the next command she needed to carry out while spreading the cheeks of Paige. Oh, how rich! One of the supposed kickstarters of the women’s wrestling boom within WWE was nothing in comparison to a real woman like her. 

After several more minutes of getting her butt roughly stuffed, the Glampire was remarkably close to climaxing. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, the beautiful British bottom began to beg.

“CUM! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME CUM! OH GOD, MISTRESS MARIE! YOU’RE DOING SUCH A GOOD JOB OF RUINING MY ARSE, BUT PLEASE LET ME CUM! I WANT YOUR PERMISSION TO CUM LIKE A WHORE WITH YOUR SEXY RED STRAP-ON DEEP IN MY BOWELS! FUCK!”

Unfortunately for the 2 time Divas Champion, her pleading seemed to be completely counterproductive, as Eva began pumping in and out of her behind at a steadier pace as opposed to the violent thrusts she had been delivering moments earlier. The white as snow woman weakly whimpered, more than ready to orgasm from this hot cock inside her ass, but she was yet again reminded that her own wants held no bearing on her owner’s decision. Still, her mistress wasn’t entirely heartless, and so she devised a way for her new little fuckpet to cum nice and hard. 

Pulling her bottom’s hair again, the controlling Californian toyed with her submissive slave.

“You wanna cum?” She questioned.

“AH! OH! YES MY RED QUEEN!” The woman who won the Divas title in her first main roster match yelped in anguish as All Red Everything yanked her black hair.

“Well, I’m not doing that for you. No, I’m not doing another fucking thing for you. You don’t deserve it one bit. So if you’re aching to cum so bad, you’ll have to do the work! You’ll have to bounce that booty back! Yeah, you’ll have to ride my giant rubber cock to orgasm! SO GET TO IT BITCH! Toni, stop spreading her cheeks. It’s time for this slut to actually do something.”

“Yes, my Red Queen.” The 2018 Mae Young Classic winner nodded her head and backed away as Eva got in position for some reverse cowgirl action.

Paige gave an absolutely pitiful cry before beginning to squat down and impale herself on that giant dildo. For a split second, her shamelessness disappeared and she felt as abashed as ever. Seeing herself bouncing her ass up and down on that big dick and moaning like a common whore, she could barely bear it. She didn’t even recognize the reflection in front of her. She used to be one of the most revered women in this locker room, and now she was dying to fuck her own behind with this long rubber toy. However, her desperation greatly outweighed the degradation she felt, and so she let herself get lost in pleasure, waves of ecstasy coursing through her as she plunged her pooper down on this superior woman’s sexy strap-on. She had dropped any sliver of self-respect and self-restraint she had for herself and thrust back as hard and quick as possible, doing her best to destroy her bowels. 

The Red Queen was just as joyful as her slutty sub. In fact, she may have been even happier because she was witnessing the greatest sight in the world right now—another woman’s ass cheeks jiggling as the hole in between them was filled with her slap on. All the tropical vacations and exotic trips she had been afforded had never offered her a view as perfect as this. The ability to have so much an effect on the Brit that she would debase herself to such an extreme degree to reach orgasm almost made the model cum herself. Almost. Unlike her two sexpets, she wasn’t that much of an indecent whore. Still, she knew she couldn’t last much longer.

“OHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!!! YEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!”

Someone who really couldn’t hold back was the 2 time Divas Champ, Paige squirting out her pussy juices. Her cum seemingly coated the room, some of it landing on the floor, some of it landing on the mirror, and some of it even landing on the face of Toni Storm who was sitting right by that looking class. The fluid hitting her face made that feeble floozy squeal with glee, as she adored the taste of girl cum. Undoubtedly, it tasted sweeter when it was gushing out of her mistress’s twat, but she wasn’t going to complain about swallowing this hammered hasbeen’s cunt cream. When it came to getting another woman’s juices on her face, she truly wasn’t picky. 

Enjoying the pants of exhaustion coming from her latest piece of meat and savouring the sight of her sexy golden haired sub frantically licking her lips to taste the broken bottom’s twat honey, Eva smirked mischievously and pushed the pale Brit off of her rubber cock.

“Toni, it’s time! You know what to get! Oh, and I want my phone as well. A picture of this bitch’s battered back hole would make a lovely Christmas card.” Eva instructed, ready to enact the next part of her plan and the real reason she came to SmackDown tonight.

“Yes Mistress Marie.” The submissive quickly replied, reaching into the locker with the mirror on the door and fetching a pen and some very official looking papers and her Red Queen’s iPhone.

“As for you Paige, spread your cheeks! Mmm show me that gape!”

“Yes Mistress Marie,” was all the defeated woman could answer back.

The formerly respectable General Manager reached her hands back and slowly spread her lily-white cheeks apart. The crimson haired hottie cackled with delight as she observed this ruined backside, satisfied with her handiwork. When Toni crawled over to her with her phone in hand, she was all too excited to snapshot this cavernous asshole, the British babe’s bum stretched out so wide you could ram a semi inside it. 

“Good girl Paige. Now turn around and face me.”

Having no other option but to obey, the energy drained girl complied, spinning around at a snail’s pace and still trying to catch her breath.

“You got your skanky ass all over my cock so now you’ll have to clean it! Oh yeah, you want that Paige? You want to suck your nasty anal juices off my All Red cock?”

The GM enthusiastically, going so far as to reach for that rubber penis, the superior supermodel slapping her hand down.

“Not yet! First, you have to do something for me.”

Whimpering, needing to suck on that arse flavoured toy more than anything, Paige cried out.

“What is it Mistress? I’ll do anything!”

Eva smiled and winked at Toni, who placed the pen and papers she was holding in front of the SmackDown Live General Manager.

“I managed to get a real nice contract whipped up for myself and you’re gonna sign it now so that I can be on SmackDown! That way I can fuck your loose ass, and you can guarantee that I become THE top woman in this company, a role I was always meant to have. It’s a win-win. So sign, bitch!”

“Yes my Red Queen. Of course my Red Queen.” The Anti-Diva scrambled to grab the pen and signed her name as quickly as she possibly could, ensuring that Eva would once more be a part of the SmackDown women’s roster.

The glamour girl grinned so wide her cheeks hurt.

“Nicely done. You’ve made the right decision. Now claim your treat!”

Happy to oblige, the Diva of Tomorrow grabbed hold of that 10 inch toy and began rapidly bobbing her head up and down, her mouth engulfing the sexy rubber shaft. The Brit who was born into this business moaned as she tasted the deepest part of her bowels on this ravishing redhead’s ramrod. She slid her large lips up the fake prick, more and more of the dildo vanishing into her oral orifice. When she first debuted in this company, she could have never dreamt of taking such enjoyment in going ass-to-mouth, but here she was, fulfilling her purpose as a lowly ATM slut. 

“Okay, that’s enough, you greedy whore! It’s Toni’s turn. Come here Storm! Gobble up my latest pet’s skanky butt. It’s probably ten times tastier than your filthy booty!”

“Yes my Red Queen.” Toni blithely replied, unphased by the insult. 

As Paige took her head away in order to allow the lucky Australian raised tramp to take her place, she looked over and saw the rest of the SmackDown women’s roster staring down at her. She stared at all of the ladies she was supposed to lead, but she felt nothing. She was too far gone to care if anyone was judging her. The only person she cared about pleasing was her new dom.

As the 2018 MYC victor loudly slurped on her strap-on, Eva turned and also took notice of the audience that had arrived. Her eyes scanned every one of them, and...good God. THIS was her competition? Ascending to the top of this brand would be easy.

There was the SmackDown Women’s Champion, “The Man” Becky Lynch. Formerly the biggest bottom in this entire company, she had somehow come to the absurd conclusion that she was a top and had even convinced these other weaklings that she was worthy of being SmackDown’s Alpha Female. While it was amusing to see this totally spineless sub masquerade as some big bad dom, the Total Divas star had no doubt she could put her back in her place with next to no struggle.

Next was Asuka, who was admittedly absolutely terror-inducing. Keyword being  _was_ . But then one day the undefeated streak that had defined her career was gone in a flash and the redhead had heard rumblings and rumors that the once unbeatable Superstar had bottomed for Carmella of all fucking people, so she was clearly damaged goods at this point. 

However, above all the others, one woman really stuck out: Charlotte Flair. She had cemented herself as a nigh unstoppable force and the greatest dom in the company’s storied history. Inferior woman who gave themselves ludicrous labels like “Boss” and “Goddess” had tried their damndest to take her down, but to no avail. She had been able to take on any challenge and come out the better woman. Well, not anymore. No, the alleged Queen would have to accept she was nothing in comparison to the RED Queen, Eva promising herself that she would be the one to finally break the second generation Superstar.

With the defeated GM still by her feet and the former NXT UK Superstar still gobbling off the remainder of Paige’s anal juices, All Red Everything winked at her new coworkers and opponents and smirked, offering what was simultaneously a warm sentiment and a warning.

“I look forward to working with you.”


	3. Man Handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Red Everything ruins The Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of this. I wasn't initially going to work on this fic, but I find it the most exciting/easiest to write, so I just went for it.

“OH GOD! Yess! Mmm, right up my arse! Oh, bugger me hard, Mistress Marie!”

Paige’s cries echoed all throughout the halls of SmackDown Live’s backstage area, making it crystal clear to the entire roster what their General Manager was up to. As had become a common recurrence on Tuesday nights, the once unassailable GM was bent over the locker room bench, getting her butt cheeks spread by Toni Storm, and happily taking all 14 inches of her admirable mistress Eva Marie’s stupendous strapon inside her bulbous lilywhite ass. Eva’s 10 and 12 inchers had proved futile against the broken Brit’s astonishingly slutty backside, so the shameless sub now exclusively received 14 inch and 16 inch rectal rammings, although it still didn’t take very long for her anal passage to loosen up and be capable of accepting the full length of these red rubber rods.

“AH SHIT! MNH! Bugger me hard and make me cum!”

Typical Paige.

“Really?” The Red Queen responded with mock disgust. “You’re already asking to cum?”

“What a pathetic whore.” Toni chuckled before getting kicked in the face by Eva’s red stilettos.

“For the MILLIONTH time, you do not speak unless spoken to. Got it?”

The New Zealand born Aussie resident whimpered, still reeling in pain, “Yes Mistress Marie.”

“Noooww, where was I? Oh that’s right, mocking this slutty bitch. I suppose you can cum…”

Paige squealed in absolute delight, ready to have the kind of orgasm that could only be triggered by her magnificent mistress.

Eva froze. “IF...I get a title shot. Tonight!”

If the Anti-Diva had any integrity at all, she would point out she already had the entire show booked. However, that wouldn’t lead to her cumming with a big dick stuffed up her pale booty. 

“YES! EVA! YES! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! I NEED IT! I NEED IT EVA! GOD, I LOVE GETTING BUMFUCKED LIKE A TOTAL WHORE AND I NEED TO CUM FROM GETTING MY ARSE POUNDED BY MY HOT AS HELL RED QUEEN!”

Smirking, Eva accelerated her thrusting, her thighs colliding with the Brit’s buttcheeks, making those plump globes of flesh shake like an earthquake. In a matter of minutes, the Glampire became so overwhelmed, squirting all over the locker room floor, a weekly occurrence for her. It was special every other day when Paige reached orgasm in Eva’s hotel room, but getting fucked and then climaxing in the women’s locker room was a special kind of nasty for the Norwich Native. Knowing that any of the women who used to look up to her with admiration and respect could walk through the door at any moment and watch her fluids gushing out of her hot cunt as she was assfucked was such a thrilling turn on for The Diva of Tomorrow...especially since that’s exactly what happened. And not just any woman, but a prime target for her mistress.

Noticing the welcome spectator, Eva smiled as she pulled her cock out the still orgasming Paige’s anus and put all her focus on the new arrival.

“Hey Becky, great to see you! Are you ready for our match tonight?” 

Normally, The Man wouldn’t pay Eva any mind, but she especially wasn’t in the mood for any of her bullshit right now—not tonight. No, tonight she had to pour her focus into what was sure to be a grueling 2 out of 3 falls match against Asuka, where not only would her title be on the line but also her coveted spot against Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series. The fact that Paige was willing to give this match away on free TV suggested that the GM had definitely lost some brain cells since bottoming for Eva, but a proud prizefighter like Becky was never going to complain about taking on a challenge. Though, truth be told, that wasn’t the only reason she was avoiding Eva. It was embarrassing to admit, but the recently returned ‘Red Queen’ had been living rent free in her head. She was a troubling ghost from Becky’s shameful past. Anytime she so much as glanced in the redhead’s direction, she shuddered, remembering the most mortifying night of her life—the night years ago when she willing bent over for this fucking model and let the _Total Divas_ star thoroughly dominate her. Eva had fucked her fat, jiggly ass so hard and deep that she wouldn’t be surprised if her ass still hadn’t fully closed due to that rectum wrecking.

But that one glaring blemish on her career shouldn’t mean anything anymore. Whoever she was back then, that wasn’t the Becky Lynch of the present day. No, the current Becky Lynch was the reigning SmackDown Women’s Champ and the blue brand’s Alpha female. In the span of these past few months, she had at last solidified herself as a total butt buster, dominating the likes of Carmella, and Lana, and Zelina Vega, and Fire & Desire, and the IIconics, and hell, even Naomi! And sure, she hadn’t topped Asuka...yet. Or Charlotte. But she had also stopped bottoming to them, which was worth something. She was obviously a top. So why did this worthless piece of eye candy intimidate her? 

“Hey Carrot Top, are you deaf? I _said_ are you ready for our match tonight?”

Realizing the quickest way to get this annoying bitch to shut up would be to momentarily humor her, Becky gave in.

“Alright, fine, I’ll bite: What in God’s name are ya talkin’ about?

“Our title match. Duh.” Eva said, as if Becky should’ve already been aware of the change she had effortlessly coerced their weak shrimp of a GM into making. 

“Is that some sort of attempt at a joke? I don’t get it.” The intense Irishwoman replied, utterly dumbfounded.

Eva snickered. 

“Becky, I am many things. I’m bewitching. I’m beguiling. I’m able to pound any whore ass that I want.”

“If only that could translate into wrestling ability.” The Man interjected with a chortle.

Ignoring the low barb, Eva continued.

“One thing I’m not is a liar. Tell her the good news, Paige!”

Recovering from her earth-shattering orgasm, Paige mumbled. “There’s been a slight change to tonight’s card.”

Pretty quickly piecing together what had happened, Lynch’s eye went wide, her face growing hot with rage.

“Oh, you have got to be fookin’ kiddin’ me right now!”

“What’s the matter?” The cunning glamour girl questioned. “Scared?”

Becky let out a laugh, though for some reason it didn’t sound too genuine. “Scared? Of you? Please. Like you have even a snowball’s chance in hell of beating me. You must be gone in the head if you think you’ll EVER wear this title around your waist.”

Unphased by the Irishwoman’s ‘impassioned’ speech, the fitness model flashed a smug smile. “We’ll see.”

Shaking her head, Becky rolled her eyes. “You’re delusional, Eva. Delusional.”

“Am I?” The fashion mogul laughed before moving forward and closing the gap between her and Lynch, the All Red predator only a few inches away from her prey. “Because if I’m remembering correctly, we were in a locker room just like this when I shoved all 12 inches of my hot girl cock inside your slutty butt. Have you forgotten that, Becky? Have you forgotten the night when you came so fucking hard, maybe the hardest I’ve ever seen someone cum, from getting a long thick dick shoved deep in your disgusting bowels? Oh God, you looked so pretty like that. I mean I know you’re an absolutely disgraceful bottom who will bend over for anybody, but that night your ass was practically made for my cock. It really was the perfect fit. So, why don’t you give up your little act, huh? Quit masquerading as a top and be my bitch.”

Before the flummoxed SmackDown Women’s Champion could respond, Eva lunged forward and pinned Becky against the lockers, her body smushed up against The Man’s. Eva reached her hand into the apparent Alpha’s tight leather pants and was none too surprised with what she found.

“Looks like you’re still a bottom, champ.” Eva removed her hand and sucked the wetness from Lynch’s panties off her finger.

Enraged, a fire was lit under Becky, the top star of the SDL Women’s Division berating the Flame Haired Femme Fatale.

“That’s it! Ya think yer gonna come back to MY brand, all high and mighty, and wage war with me? Well then ya must have a death wish, little miss All Red Everything, because if ya think I busted my ass to be bested by some dumb, silver spoonfed, little talent, big headed model, then yer sorely mistaken.” So stirred up that she had to take a moment to catch her breath, the orange-haired beauty continued. “Ya know Eva, all this talk about submitting this and anal that, maybe yer just projecting. Is that it? Are ya gettin’ a little lost in your fantasies, ya big hotshot? Because I can assure ya that after snapping your arm in half to retain MY Women’s Title, I will gladly stretch yer sorry ass and make ya regret the very moment ya crossed me!”

The locker room leader of the Land of Opportunity’s women’s roster stared intently at her new challenger, eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat.

Said challenger couldn’t give two fucks.

“That was so inspiring.” The glamour girl mocked with a golf clap. “Bring that energy tonight and maybe, just maybe you’ll beat me.”

“I WILL beat ya.” The cocky and confident superstar puffed out her chest and hugged her title before turning around and walking away, allowing Eva to shamelessly stare a hole through those heavenly leather pants that perfectly clung to Becky’s rotund rear.

Claiming that prize was going to be so much fun. 

**___________**

As ‘Celtic Invasion’ hit the arena’s loudspeakers, the sold-out crowd popped huge, always excited to see their beloved Women’s Champion. The tough-as-nails grappler was forever fearlessly fervent, but she came out to the ring tonight even more laser focused than usual. With a mic in hand, she stepped in between the ropes and began pacing back and forth like a mad woman.

“So here’s the deal.” The women’s wrestling stalwart started. “As I’m sure all of ya here know, there’s an unwelcome presence amidst my women’s locker room—that bein’ Eva Marie.”

The fans instinctively booed at the mere mention of the much maligned model.

“I feel the same way, believe me!” The Champ assured the audacious audience. “I feel the same way because here I am, gettin’ ready for my match with Asuka, when I’m informed ‘No, there won’t be a match with Asuka tonight.’”

The boos grew louder as these paying spectators discovered that they were being robbed of the advertised main event match.

“Instead, Eva…” Becky paused, realizing that she couldn’t actually come out on live television and say that the reality TV fashionista had been butt banging their boss in order to get a title shot. “Eva ‘pulled some strings’ backstage and wormed her way into a title match tonight.” 

The reaction to this revelation was near nuclear, Becky barely being able to speak over the chorus of public outcry that was echoing all throughout the arena. To be denied a Becky Lynch vs Asuka match was bad enough, but to replace it with a bout against Eva Marie should have been classified as cruel and unusual punishment. Desperately trying to appease the unruly masses, the SmackDown Women’s Champ quickly thought of a way to calm them down.

“Now I’m no stranger to management’s bull, so here’s what I’m gonna do. First I’m gonna face Eva….and tap her ass out in 15 seconds or less! Then, Asuka can come out here and each and every one of ya will get the hard-fought match ya came to see tonight.”

That did a little bit to soften the blow to the crowd, but then ‘Time To Rise’ blared and the crowd’s displeasure picked right back up. Eva’s opening narration and techno beat were drowned out by a raucous cacophony of jeers and hisses. And all the heat magnet did in response was proudly wear a shit-eating grin on her smug mug, marching to the ring with all the confidence in the world. Stepping inside the squared circle, Eva looked her opponent straight in the eyes and blew a kiss. This was going to be so goddamn easy.

Handing her title over to the ref, Becky wore the sternest scowl she could as she honed in on her opponent, who was still just smirking like an idiot. Fucking bitch. Becky had spent how long making her way to the top of this business, and all Eva had to do to get a title match was to waltz in and fuck the GM’s slutty ass. It wasn’t fair!

Hearing the bell ring, Lynch saw red (pun intended) and charged at her challenger with a primal scream...and was promptly met with a backhand. And fuck, it actually hurt! The champion was momentarily stunned by this actually effective offense and Eva took advantage, unloading with a series of rights and lefts. Oh God, why the hell were these punches genuinely doing damage? A bit dazed, Becky stumbled around until she felt the models arms around her waist. What was she---no. There was no way. There was no way that Eva fucking Marie would be able to get her up for…

A fucking german suplex! Shit!

The Man was paralyzed with pain, shock, and fear. Never in a billion years would she have ever expected a clash against Miss All Red Everything to end up this way. How had everything gone so unbelievably south this quickly? She had to get back into this match! Kipping up, Becky willed herself on to pummel this over privileged and unworthy loser into the ground. The fighter rushed at her foe at full speed with a closed fist and all the contempt in the world. She would show the woman calling herself ‘Mistress Marie’ that--

Slap across The Man’s jaw! _Sliced Red #2_! Cover!

1!

2!

Oh, THANK GOD she kicked out. She didn’t think she could imagine anything more mortifying than getting pinned clean by All Red Everything and...hey...wait...why was Eva rolling her over?

Oh shit! A crossface! An uber tight crossface! Was this reality?

“AHHHH!! NO!! PLEASE!! I-- OH! I’M SO SORRY, EVA, PLEASE! I---GAAAHHH!!!” The alleged Alpha howled at the top of her lungs as the fitness model’s submission squeezed the life out of her.

Trapped in the crushing crossface, it was becoming increasingly clear what the Champ was going to do. Without even being fully conscious of it, Becky’s left hand started hysterically slapping the mat while she continued to scream out in agony. There was no valiant fight to get to the bottom rope or anything resembling an attempt at a comeback. The Man was dead and buried. Becky had built herself only to be totally demolished. Everything she had worked towards for 4+ years had been effectively unravelled in a little under 2 minutes.

The bell rang loud and clear, but the Red Queen revelled in her near effortless title victory and refused to relinquish the hold until she absolutely had to. The ref then raised the snobbish model's hands as the words that would effectively end Becky Lynch’s career as fans knew it echoed across the maximum capacity arena. 

“Here is your winner and the NEW SmackDown Women’s Champion...Evaaa Mariiiie!”

The crowd completely deflated upon this title change, the once roaring fans so silent you could hear a pin drop. Leaning down, Eva whispered into the ear of her so-called ‘opponent’.

“See you soon.”

The sultry sexpot turned newly crowned champ then sauntered away, holding her title high for every single person in this dejected audience to see. Still in the middle of the ring, Becky eventually, finally rolled over, whimpering and sniveling like the shameful and pathetic bitch she now was. As she rolled out to the floor and started sluggishly walking to the back, hot tears of humiliation streamed down her once face as she heard the brutal taunts and bewildered cries of fans.

“You suck!”

“I can’t believe this. To think you were my favorite wrestler!”

“The local competitor last week got more offense against Eva.”

“What a fucking _loser_ , dude. I _told_ you Charlotte was better.”

“What the hell happened out there, Becky?”

She wished she could answer that last one. She really wished she could. 

**___________**

Hanging her head down low, the formerly unshakeable lass drug her feet through the backstage area, barely maintaining her composure and desperately trying to avoid eye contact with any of her coworkers. Although, there didn’t seem to be a ton roaming around. At least, not a lot of female ones anyway...which could only mean one thing.

Entering the locker room, the former titleholder was faced with another audience, the entire SmackDown women’s division spread out across the room, anticipating The Man’s inevitable fate. Standing dead center of the room, flanked by her two loyal (and fully nude) bitches, was the SmackDown Women’s Champion, the _Total Divas_ star basking in her new status by already wearing the blue belt around her waist. 

“There you are! I don’t like to be kept waiting, you know.” The glamour girl grinned. “How are you doing, Becky?” 

It seemingly took every bone in Becky’s body for her to lift her head up and look at her better.

“I...this isn’t—you..you cheated! Somehow! You had to have cheated. There’s no way that you could’ve...could’ve...mmm.” The Horsewoman began to sob once more, unable to cope with this new reality.

“Aw, there, there, Becks,” The dominant seductress spoke to the other woman as if she was a distraught child before slowly swiveling her hips and alluringly whispering, “Maybe stripping for me and eating my pussy like the good little lezzie slut you are will help cheer you up.”

The now disgraced competitor’s face turned the same color as Eva’s hair as she struggled to speak in between her blubbering.

“No...I won’t...I’m not...I’m not one of your stupid cunt craving whores!” The Man shouted, pointing to Paige and Toni, before softening her tone. “No offense.”

“None taken.” The GM beamed.

“It’s just the truth.” The Thunder From Down Under happily chirped.

“But you _are_.” The All Red superstar stated matter of factly. “You are like them. The only difference is that they’ve accepted their purpose in life. Why can’t you?”

Unable to form any kind of intelligent response, the displeased Dubliner spat in the direction of the dominant Diva, “Fook you!”

This outburst causes the model turned champion to give the incensed woman the deadliest of death stares before slapping her across the face, and slapping her hard, the poor bitch falling over as easily as a cardboard cutout. 

“What was that, Becky?” The glamour girl goaded. “You wanna dare say that again? Because that is NO way to speak to your new owner!” 

Unbridled fury and scorn took over as the easily defeated former champ growled, “You don’t own shit! It...it was a fluke!”

“Mmm, so we’re going to that old excuse, are we?” Eva rolled her eyes. “Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can be a good little girl and celebrate my victory. Y’know, MY victory over you. MY victory over you, a supposedly mighty wrestler, even though you just tapped out to me, a supposedly, how did you so delicately put it, dumb, silver spoonfed, bigheaded, little talent model. Ah, yes. I hope you realize I didn't just beat you Becky. I destroyed you. There’s no return after that Becky. So, you can accept that and let me take you right here in front of EVERYONE, allowing me to use you like the worthless piece of meat you are. Or...you could fight. I mean, you didn’t do that out in the ring, so I’m not sure why you’d start now, but theoretically, you _could_ fight. But that’ll only make me stronger. Yeah, any fight you give is just going to fuel me to ruin your sexy ass even more. So, I guess if you really want to get that big butt rigorously wrecked, then you _should_ fight. Either way, you’ll leave tonight as my property. Soooo, I’ll tell you one more time...strip for me.”

“Do it!” Mandy shouted, excited to see Lynch’s fall.

“Yeah, we know deep down you want to anyway.” Sonya joined her girlfriend in eagerly egging on the ex Alpha to submit.

“Mmmm, yeah she does. She’s a total fuckin’ bottom! Before she caught a lucky break and topped us, we were double stuffin’ this bitch every single night. Isn’t that roight, Billie?” The distinct voice of Peyton Royce echoed through the locker room.

“That’s exactly roight, Pey.” Billie Kay responded with a cackle. 

“Get in line.” Naomi scoffed. “We all had a piece of her before she decided to pretend she was a top.”

Hearing these five women who she had effortlessly topped as recently as last week now demean her like this was too much for Lynch, and she snapped. She sprung up and frantically tore off her tight fitting black spandex ring gear, leaving it completely destroyed. Seconds later, both her black sports bra and black lace panties were on the floor as well, the beaten babe ripping her clothes off faster than the speed of light. 

“Ya think I’m a sub, do ya?” She shouted out, getting up in the feisty fitness model’s face. “Well then, why don’t ya prove it, Eva? Huh? Ya think I’m such a worthless bottom, then why don’t ya just try and break me?! Because I promise ya, I will prove that yer win tonight was a flash in the pan and I’ll be back to toppin’ in a week, AND I’ll make sure that yer the first bitch to bend over.”

The fashionable superstar chortled.

“You really believe that?” She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Becky nodded, though her voice quivered a bit.

“Hmm, well I guess I didn’t knock any sense into you out there,” The cunning Californian shook her head. “But I suppose we could come to a compromise. If you miraculously leave tonight still convinced you’re not a sub, then I promise, I won’t mess with you again...and MAYBE give you my cherry. If you’re lucky. Though, you’ve already submitted to me once so…”

“I was caught off guard!” Lynch reflexively defended. “Never again.”

“Hello-o, are you two ever going to get on with it? Shut up and fuck!” Carmella impatiently interrupted, the rest of the roster echoing her sentiment by hooting and hollering, drawing the ire of the new SmackDown Women’s Champ. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, _I_ call the shots around here!” The All Red Alpha admonished her audience, before conceding. “...And I agree. On your knees, Lynch. Now! You survive this unscathed and you get off scot free.” 

Lynch furrowed her brow and frowned. She thought about simply standing and glowering at the glamour haired girl for the rest of the night. She thought about doing whatever she could to not give control over to Eva. But she knew at this point, no options were feasible. Even if she managed to inexplicably turn the tables, she knew that the conniving runway model turned reality show star would still come to collect sooner or later. Thus, maybe the smartest decision she could make in this moment was to obey her cruel crimson haired conqueror and get this over with as soon as possible. After all, the sooner she submitted now, the sooner she could make it clear that she was a natural born dom.

Dropping down to her knees, the orange haired Irish beauty continued to give Eva the evil eye, the dominant Diva now towering over her. The Red Queen gazed down at the purported badass she had handily trounced and licked her lips as Paige and Toni took the title belt off her waist, revealing the red lace underwear she was sporting. 

“Take off my panties…” She coolly commanded before adding, “...with your teeth!”

Taking a deep breath, Becky braced herself for what she was about to do. She moved her face forward and clenched her pearly whites down on the delicate fabric, slowly sliding this silk undergarment down the glitzy and glossy glamour goddess’s slender and smooth legs until she had pulled these panties down to the ground. Once she had accomplished that demeaning task, she moved her head up and was suddenly faced with Eva Marie’s vertical smile. 

Both Paige and Toni could feel themselves already growing increasingly jealous of Eva’s intended acquisition. With Toni specifically, watching Becky be granted the privilege of giving a hands-free panties removal, the same honor she had been afforded her first night with this sexy seductress, made her clit throb with insatiable desire. Well, to be fair, the rampant lust running through her body could be quelled if she was once again the exclusive pet in the prissy eyeful’s possession. It had been brief, but Toni looked back fondly on the night of Evolution and the Monday night after, in which she had been the sole object for her magnificent mistress to use and abuse. Sadly, that Tuesday saw Eva incorporate Paige into the mix, she had to constantly compete with that broken bottom to be the lowest of the low. And now that someone who was a semi-impressive get like Becky Lynch was about to be incorporated into this haughty hottie’s harem, Toni could foresee an unfortunate future wherein she took a definite backseat to her better’s other two bitches.

To make matters worse, her envy was made to escalate exponentially as the lucky Irishwoman was offered an opportunity that Storm perpetually yearned for.

“Now, as I asked you like ten minutes ago, eat my pussy!” The masterful model mandated. “Really get a good taste.”

Becky gave a low snarl before succumbing to the Diva’s demands, sticking her tongue out and ever so gently brushing it against the flame haired female’s folds, causing the runway veteran to shudder as she felt her soon-to-be submissive coat her snatch with hot saliva. Admittedly invigorated by the tough top’s reaction, Lynch moaned, starting to remember how much fun pleasing another woman could be. While presiding as the Alpha over this women’s roster, she had refused to ever sink to the level of her bitches or mislead them into thinking she had any affection towards them, and thus refused to touch their pussies in any way, shape, or form. But as her tongue touched Eva’s twat, she was reminded of just how tasty a well-kept muff could be. The luscious and luxurious sportswear entrepreneur’s honeypot really was in a league of its own when it came to how devilishly delicious it was, but honestly, the alleged top would probably have been content with any kind of cunt right now. She had missed this. God, she would never say it, but she had actually missed being a studious little rug muncher who got the opportunity to have her face buried between an absolute smokeshow’s legs. And she missed hearing _these_ moans—-not the shameless, gleeful whimpers of a worthless sub, but the deep guttural groans of a superior woman. Of course, she remembered that said superior woman was _Eva Marie_ and died a little inside. 

See, if her run at the top of the card had been ended by Asuka or even (ugh) Charlotte, and then she was forced to fulfill the time honored tradition of bottoming for them, she would get it. She would be dourly devastated, but she would get it. Asuka had wrestled all over the world and Charlotte had wrestling in her blood. She strived to be better than both of them, but there was no shame in being beaten by one of those first rate competitors, or more accurately, there was _less_ shame. And she certainly wasn’t a stranger to eating either one of their hot boxes, especially Charlotte’s, as the Queen’s thighs were a location Lass Kicker Becky had known all too well. However, she had instead been stopped dead in her tracks by a weakling who probably couldn’t even tell you who Trish and Lita were—someone who had no business being in this business—and now she was paying the price by having to eat this poser out, her tongue tenderly caressing these soft pussy lips. It was funny--most people would jump at the chance to perform cunnilingus on the crafty Californian, but for The Man, it was torture. It was so torturous in fact that her tongue began to swirl rapidly around the smokeshow’s sexy slit, the former SDL Women’s Champ enthusiastically licking this clean shaven carpet. 

Always the opportunist when it came to debasing her current enemy and former sub, Charlotte chimed in, “Yeah, that’s the Becky I know. Tongue her like a good girl, Becks.”

The rest of the room chuckled as Becky Lynch’s real nature reemerged--she was the consistently hapless and unfailingly forgettable submissive lesbian sex slave who lived to please worthier women. 

“That’s the Becky _I_ know too.” Eva replied with the biggest smile on her face, keen to remind the supposed badass that this wasn’t the first time she had submitted to the eyecandy Diva. 

Meanwhile, all the guest of dishonor could do was whimper as she continued to lap at this snatch, intoxicated by Mistress Marie’s mouthwatering muff. And she was about to get an even stronger taste of this yummy cunt, as this tough top grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face further into that tremendous twat. Following this cue, Lynch began briskly slipping her tongue in and out of Eva’s entrance, making her imminent mistress moan out even louder as she felt this moist, pink muscle move out of her tight pussy. Although her groans, gasps, and cries weren’t truly deafening until the horsewoman’s tongue trailed up to the Concordian’s clit, Lynch licking that luscious lovebud like her life depended on it. The woman once slated to face Ronda Rousey at Survior Series slid her tongue bit by bit over this throbbing clit, delivering a series of long, drawn out licks, rendering The Red Queen incapable of even forming a coherent thought as her knees started wobbling from getting overwhelmed by this ultimate euphoria.

Eva knew she shouldn’t show weakness in front of these women, especially first-class doms like Asuka and Charlotte. If she made even the slightest slip up, she would play into all of these so-called wrestlers preconceived notions. Though honestly, displaying fragility may work in her favor. The more delicate she seemed, the easier she would be able to catch them off guard, and soon each and every woman of this roster would be on their knees like this former champion, including The Empress and The Queen. Although, All Red Everything realized that SmackDown Live’s previous Alpha female was clearly nowhere near the level of those other two phenomenal fighters. No, it had been obvious ever since she had obliterated this Dubliner during her first run with the company that this revered wrestler was an inferior underling begging to be put in her place. Oh, she was NEVER a badass. Nah, Becky Lynch was nothing more than a complete and utter pussy (she was what she ate), and the fact that the SDL locker room had permitted this little girl to play dress up as a big bad dom for so long was practically criminal. Thankfully, Eva was here to restore sanity and now she would make sure that gazing down on this cunt craving sub and feeling her tongue maneuver all around her dripping snatch became an almost weekly occurrence.

After a lot of incoherent moaning, Eva finally managed to string a sentence together, turning to her other two prized bitches.

“Paige! Toni! Who wants to suck my tits?!”

“Me! Me! Oh please my Red Queen, I love your perfect titties.” The former Divas Champion jumped up and down like a giddy schoolgirl, her own A cup breasts jiggling up and down.

“Noooo, nooo! Let me my Red Queen! I want toooo!” The 2018 Mae Young Classic winner whined.

Squinting her eyes in confusion at Toni, Eva snarked, “Good thing I have two of them then.” 

Blushing at her momentary foolishness, Storm sheepishly replied, “Oh...right.”

“Stupid fucking bimbo.” Mistress Marie muttered under her breath.

Hearing this practically perfect woman insult her always stung Toni a little, but mostly it made her even wetter to know this embodiment of excellence thought so poorly of her and so consistently put her down at every turn. Plus, she was about to smother herself in these heavenly melons so she really had no room to complain right now. 

Still, ever the skillful tormentor, Eva deliberately took off her ruby red bra at a slothlike pace, staring into the lecherous eyes of her original two bitches, satisfied to see them squirm and salivate as they grew increasingly desirous of those nubile knockers. Once that barrier was finally removed and her flawless C cup hooters popped free, Paige and Toni bounced, licking all around the superior sexpot’s sensitive nipples.

Both of these broken bottoms were half tempted to cave to their carnal cravings and go to town on these tits right from the get go, frantically swirling their tongues around the attractive and authoritative American’s areolas, giving the glamour girl next to no build up. However, they realized that A) starting things slow would allow them more time to savour these beautiful boobs and B) there would be consequences if they didn’t properly worship their mistress’s breathtaking body. Therefore, their tongues ranged over the domineering Diva Search winner’s chest at a remarkably measured pace, relishing each passing second that they got to show these round mounds the respect they deserved.

Paige adored exploring this bombshell’s bust. She had always been self conscious about her own cup size, and being confronted with The Red Queen’s jugs made her realize she had every right to be. An insufficient flat chested skank like her should be eternally grateful that she was at the disposal of a real woman and allowed easy access to her first rate rack. At least, that was what Eva told her, and who was she to oppose her owner in any way?

Toni was in the same boat as her fellow bitch. She had been content with her smaller boobs, as they seemed to be fine enough for the likes of Rhea Ripley and Killer Kelly...and of course Kairi Sane. Oh, sweet little Kairi Sane loved to shower her tits with kisses. But now? Now she realized her whore body never warranted worship again as it would always pale in comparison to her Mistress’s majestic hourglass figure. Her body was nothing but an object for this superior woman to play with and it didn’t deserve any honor or praise at all.

Happy to hammer the subs over the head with their lesser status, Eva cried out, “Ohhhhh yeeeesssss, lick my tits! Mmmmmmmmm, lick and suck my titties, you fucking pathetic bitches! Yes, now you can finally get a good look at what a real woman’s chest is supposed to look like, mmm, yeah, you can at last find some solace in burying your slutty faces in my full chest! Oh goooood, just like that!”

It was bizarre. Hearing Eva dish out this support to those two subs made Becky actually want to impress this increasingly irresistible woman. Christ, she didn’t know why she suddenly yearned for Eva Marie’s validation, but her mind was now racing with ways to take this twat tonguing to second gear. Obviously the lingering licks she was giving to the lavish dom’s love button had grown stale given that she had two new shiny toys that were playing with her. Determined to draw attention back to her, the once rough and tough competitor pulled back the hottie’s hood and wrapped her normally talkative mouth around the fitness guru’s swollen sweet spot. Based on the ear-piercing moan that immediately escaped the fitness model, Becky surmised she succeeded at turning the talented top’s focus back to her.

In all fairness, Paige and Toni were doing their best to give Becky a run for her money. Having graduated from simply licking and kissing up and down those grand globes, both girls sucking on Eva’s erect nipples like it was their job—and it now was! Paige maybe had some semblance of an outside career given she had remained GM, but everyone actually inside the company knew who was really calling the shots.Toni, on the other hand, had thrown away what seemed to be a blossoming career in this industry in order to better devote herself to this brazen beauty, and had next to no regrets about her decision. In fact, as she crouched down here with Mistress Marie’s hard nipple in her mouth applying as much pressure as humanly possible, she regretted that she had _ever_ had a life outside of her submission. Now she could make up for all the time she had lost by continuing to have this rock hard nip engulfed in her mouth alongside the slutty submissive Norwichian next to her. Oh, both broken bottoms were so enthusiastic to ardently suck these pillowy tits, and even more enthusiastic to hear the moans they were able to produce. Sure, a lot of it was probably due to Becky’s mouth currently being glued to the fitness model’s pretty pearl, but they took comfort in knowing that they too were partially responsible for their top’s immense pleasure.

Feeling her two loyal bottoms’ and her upcoming sub’s hot wet mouths wrapped all around the most sensitive areas of her curvy smooth body sent Eva into a whole new realm of elation, the new reigning Women’s Champion rapidly convulsing as she could feel herself closer to climaxing with each passing moment. With every ounce of willpower within her, she did the best she could to hang on, especially since she had never given her bitches permission to make her cum. However, she ultimately was only human, and despite persevering for a remarkable amount of time, the _Total Divas_ cast member at last reacher breaking point as all three women started rapidly swirling their tongues around Eva’s tits and clit while still sucking away, this combination of stimulation leading The Red Queen to squirt all over The Man. Becky did her best to slide her tongue down to that hot hole and swallow as much of the other Superstar’s yummy sticky cunt honey as possible but this endeavor became progressively more futile as the gorgeous glamour girl grinded her twat on the Irish babe’s pretty face, leading the once dignified dom to end up doused in the delectable Diva’s pussy juices.

The intensity of this incredible orgasm embarrassingly caused Eva to fall forward, leading the three inferior girls to tumble down with her. After the dominant Diva took a few minutes to recover, she pulled herself off of the former Alpha’s heaving torso and onto her own two feet. Jumping at the chance to chastise the woman who had successfully lorded over her thus far, Becky teased her top while standing up.

“Havin’ a little problem with your stamina, eh?”

“My cum is drying on your face right now, so I don’t think you have a lot of ground to stand on here.” Eva replied dismissively, the rest of the room offering light titters at Becky’s continued undoing. 

The once respectable wrestling veteran fell silent before attempting to deliver a snide retort and falling miserably short, “Yeah, well, you...you...hmph.”

Her inability to craft any kind of comeback caused the laughter of her peers to grow even louder—watching the downfall of their ci-devant dom was downright delicious. While All Red Everything wasn’t exactly a more ideal alternative as unassailable alpha, this change in guard remained rewarding just to see the uppity Irishwoman get humbled so publicly and decisively. Besides, it would be better in the long run. The former dominant wrestler would stop pretending to be something she wasn’t, and every woman on the roster would get the chance to have sex with a model. Granted, it would be a degrading experience being forced to submit to her, especially when it came to women like Zelina Vega or Naomi who had been in this business for years but had no chance in hell in actually standing their ground against Eva and therefore would have to submit to a woman with an inferior skill level, but they would still be having sex with a model all the same. And it could lead to more magnificently mortifying scenarios such as this one, a lot of the women almost creaming their trunks at the prospects of Asuka and particularly Charlotte being thoroughly dominated by this _Total Divas_ star. Now, topping those women would be truly laudable, as unlike loserly Lynch, they had actually been supremely powerful competitors that could make any other woman’s asshole quiver with anticipation. 

Erstwhile, it had never been more apparent how much of a sham The Man was, as she stood there whimpering and sniveling like a little bitch while Paige and Toni put their well-trained tongues to good use, lapping up Eva’s cunt cream off the orange haired beauty’s face. They knew it was a little risky to do this given that their beloved Mistress hadn’t specifically permitted this but it was totally unfair that this pussy licking ho got to hog all of Eva’s saccharinely sweet twat juices, so they took it upon themselves to share in the wealth. And based on the fact that their cherished owner was just standing idly by with a smirk on her face, it fortunately appeared that they would be able to get away with such a transgression for the time being.

Ah fuck, Eva knew she shouldn’t spoil these bitches anymore as they were already spoiled enough, given that they were already allowed to glorify the heavenly body of Eva Marie every night. However, it was a pleasing sight watching her two precious passive PAWGs enthusiastically moan as they got to taste her, reminding her how deeply devout they were. They intrinsically needed to slurp down her yummy fluids, they dreamed about it. She was the sole reason they lived, and possessing such unshakeable power always made Eva feel unstoppable. And her ego was only about to be fueled as she vowed to make sure Becky Lynch became every bit as faithful to her as these other broken bottoms, and she would make good on that promise by moving this night towards its logical directions.

“Oh, I know how sad you two pitiful bitches get when you’re deprived of my hot cum,” Eva stated, almost sounding sympathetic towards the blonde bombshell and the ravishing raven-haired woman before her demeanor changed in a flash, “But tonight isn’t about you! It’s about me, as always. And in order to prove to each every one of these soon to be subservient sluts that I am a real deal, it’s time for Becky to get her disgusting ass pounded hard and deep.”

That announcement unsurprisingly caused all three women to whimper, each for different reasons. Paige and Toni whined because they were denied gobbling down every drop of Eva’s incredible pussy juices off of Becky’s face, while Becky whined because she was about to face her first assfucking in about three months. She had done so much work over these past 92 days to completely reverse her role within this company, only to see it overturned in the span of one night. Worst of all, she could actually feel her backhole quake with anticipation as it was about to take a long thick cock, a pastime that anal passage had known so well. On top of that, she began recollecting that first glorious night where The Red Queen obliterated her anus. She wouldn’t admit it _ever_ , but Eva really was skilled at her craft--that craft being totally annihilating plump girl butts. The mind-bending orgasm she received from the fitness star slamming her rectum with that red rubber rod was already giving rise to her darkest desire, as the twisted reality of a model thrusting her sizable cock in and out of her rear hole was starting to actually become enticing. Oh God.

Providing her usual brand of comfort, Eva spoke to her pets, “Aw, get over yourselves! Becky, your ass was made for my cock, and pretty soon that will be non-negotiable, so get on all fours. And Paige and Toni, I know it’s hard for you braindead bitches to go two seconds without tasting me, but I can offer you a slight consolation. Paige, rim Becky’s butt for me! Get it nice and ready for my 12 inch dick!”

As Becky dropped down into doggy style position, albeit while woefully wailing, Paige gladly took her place behind the former dom’s rotund rump, prepared to give this wannabe top the rim job of a lifetime. Of course, throughout all of these proceedings, Storm couldn’t help but feel a little left out of the festivities. Hoping to get something from this, Toni gave her top a little nudge.

“What about me, Mistress Marie?” The former NXT UK star asked.

“Go get my strapon.” The dominant Diva hastily dismissed, but after noticing the disheartened frown on her face, she quickly leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “And if you do, I promise you’ll be the first one to slurp this bitch’s butt off my cock.”

That statement giving Storm slight solace, she dutifully replied, “Yes, Mistress Marie.”

As the gifted golden haired grappler marched on to retrieve the cock she knew all too well, Paige began planting kisses on the ample behind in front of her, moaning almost immediately as she tasted her former teammate’s booty. This was of course far from the first time she had the privilege of rimming the Dubliner’s delectable derriere, as when they were together in PCB it had become a quasi-nightly occurrence. Though funnily enough, back then their roles were the complete opposite as Paige had tried to convince herself that she was a big bad top while Becky was content to be an obedient submissive slave. Thankfully, she knew that both of them would soon be in their rightful place as accessories at The Red Queen’s disposal—the life they were meant for all along. However, she knew she played a part in persuading the ex Champion in accepting her fate and that was why she attempted to really give this butt munching her all—a feat she was evidently successful in. Sure, Becky didn’t react much to those initial smooches she gave those globular glutes, but that was to be expected for such a milquetoast act. Once Paige steadily spread that bum apart and leaned forward, her long tongue gradually sliding up the line dividing the orange haired hottie’s jiggly cheeks over and over again, Becky closed her eyes and let out a moan so strong it bounced off of the locker room walls.

“How’s the crack?” Eva smugly smiled as she put forth a godawful, cringe-inducing attempt at an Irish accent. 

Becky would point out how horrendous her accent sounded, or how lame that joke was, but she was having a little bit of trouble saying much of anything at the moment. Yes, as had been the case many times tonight, she was rendered speechless by the waves of pleasure sweeping through her as a result of her submissiveness. Though funnily enough, feeling this tongue up her butt was actually one of the few instances tonight in which she didn’t feel subservient tonight. She could pretend for a split-second that she was conducting business as usual--that she was still the presiding alpha and fighting champion and that she was making one of her many underlings tongue her tush as a sign of respect. However, the looming reality of the situation never evaporated from her head. Paige, who was possibly THE sluttiest bottom in the entire WWE, was leisurely licking her ass in order to guarantee Eva’s big dick would slide up her butt with utter ease. And it actually felt good--even in this context. Oh, Paige was preparing her to fall right back down the ladder she had scratched and clawed to climb to top of, and all she could do was gasp and groan as she felt the Brit’s saliva coat her crack. Most humiliating of all, those moans increased tenfold once Paige’s moist muscle slid inside her backhole. Since she hadn’t been buttfucked for a solid three months, the Anti-Diva’s tongue didn’t get as far inside that rectal passage as it probably once could, but it got far enough to remind Becky of her pathetic past, tears welling in her eyes once more as she saw Toni approaching, holding a harness and the 12 inch rectum wrecker she would soon become acquainted with. She wasn’t sure what repulsed her more: the fact that a one-note glamour girl like Eva Marie was going to shove that entire dildo inside her butt or the fact that the thought of said glamour girl sliding that strapon into her anal passage was actually turning her on. Shit, she couldn’t believe it, but she wanted to be buttfucked. Big strong Becky Lynch wanted to be buttfucked by a model! How could she live with herself?

Her warm reception to this ravenous rimming went far from unnoticed as the spectators of this surreal scenario were chomping at the bit to offer their commentary. 

“No surprise she’s actually getting off on this,” Zelina said with a chuckle.

“What do you expect from a cumrag like her?” Lana added while laughing.

“Pa-the-tic.” Asuka spoke slowly and deliberately, drawing out each syllable to make the words sting that much more.

At an earlier time, those words probably _would_ sting. Hearing Asuka, the woman she was _supposed_ to face tonight, put her down so effortlessly and without hesitation should be eating her up inside. She needed to prove she was on par with The Empress, dammit! But by this point her brain was starting to go, the revered wrestler’s resolve not to break beginning to by and large disappear. All she could concentrate on right now was the immeasurable pleasure Paige’s trained tongue was making her feel, the wet muscle swiftly slipping in and out of her anus. Jesus, she was being buttfucked by a bottom. Paige was using her soft pink tongue to penetrate Lynch’s pert posterior and it felt fucking amazing. Oh fuck, Becky wanted to cum. She hadn’t even gotten to the “main event” with Eva yet and she already was inclined towards climaxing which made her wonder—if she was so extremely aroused from a tongue pumping in and out of her big behind, how would she handle the Flame Haired Femme Fatale’s footlong fuckstick?

Well, for better or for worse, it appeared she was about to find out.

“Paige, get outta the way!” Eva shouted. “It’s time for me to claim my prize.”

“Yes Mistress Marie.” The Brit mumbled, begrudgingly letting go of those plump cheeks, backing away from Becky’s booty and pulling herself up off the floor.

Once the ultra submissive GM finally got out of the way, Eva basked in the mouth watering sight of her pet on all fours, licking her lips looking at Lynch’s luscious buttcheeks. She rubber her strapon with lube while picturing in her head how much she would tear up this big behind. The glamour girl cleared her throat and gave the command she had been waiting to give since she returned to SmackDown Live.

“Spread your cheeks, Becky. Show me that hot little whore hole.”

Becky pouted and whimpered, before diligently clutching her buttcheeks and slowly but surely spreading them apart, showing her O-Ring was ready for the dominant _Total Divas_ star’s cock. Eva got in position and pushed her rubber penis up against The Man’s anus, but knowing the best way to press Becky’s buttons, just held her strapon there, not budging an inch. She stayed in that position for minutes on end, refusing to move a muscle, waiting to hear that thicker than oil Irish accent say the words she had literally dreamed of.

Becky knew what this cruel dom wanted from her, but she was extremely apprehensive to give in to the feisty flame haired female’s whims. However, she knew the sooner she surrendered, the sooner she would be able to feel all 12 inches of this lengthy toy stuffed inside her rotund rear...which she only wanted because then this whole charade could be over with and life could return back to normal. Obviously. What other reason would she want a total sexpot like Eva Marie to bury this big long girl cock deep inside her bowels before thrusting that strapon in and out of her anus until Becky squirted all over the locker room floor? Taking a deep breath, Becky’s voice was at a hushed whisper.

“Fuck my butt.” 

All Eva could do was laugh.

“You can do so much better than that. C’mon.”

Becky gave an exasperated sigh and a howl of frustration before reluctantly responding.

“Fuck my butt...please.”

The fitness wear mogul briefly teased pushing that toy forward before wickedly adding another stipulation.

“Ah ah ah. What’s my proper title?” The model taunted in a singsong tone.

Becky grumbled a bit before gritting her teeth and saying, “Fuck my butt please...Mistress Marie.”

Miss All Red Everything could barely contain her excitement.

“Gladly.”

Eva roughly thrusted her fuckstick forward, leading to an absolutely agonizing cry from the Irishwoman, which only made the glamour girl grin wider. She was doing it! She was actually doing it! She was fucking Becky Lynch up the butt. Ok, sure, this wasn’t the first time she had done it, but this was the first time it had really felt like an accomplishment of sorts. Sure, she always knew Becky was masquerading to compensate for the reality that her sole purpose in life was to bend over for real women, but she still hadn’t anticipated being able to break Becky down _this_ quickly. It really was a glorious display, watching the first few inches of her manmade fuckstick vanish into the wondrous behind in front of her. And it was music to her ears hearing this once cocky conqueror get converted into a complete cockpocket as she whimpered with pain while Eva invaded her anal entrance. Wow, she really had gone 3 months without taking up the ass! The fashionable fitness star would’ve bet good money that the Dubliner had at least snuck off and hammered her backhole with a handheld dildo a couple of times in order to quell her underlying submissive desires. But, no, this ass really had gone untouched ever since her rise to the top, and that honestly was a shame. Nobly, The Red Queen vowed that once Lynch was officially hers, she wouldn’t go a single day without getting a dick inside her backside.

Becky closed her eyes as she wailed, desperately trying to pretend it was Charlotte shoving this strapon up her asshole. But she couldn’t truly put herself in those circumstances. She knew all too well who was sodomizing her right now, and she was transported back to the first few months of the brand split, when she was the wimpy little ‘Lass Kicker’, doe-eyed, naive, and ready to take whatever size dick a strong powerful mistress would give her. She had just lost to whatever flavor of the month management favored for the umpteenth time and now she was ready to submit to anyone and everyone who wanted a piece of her skanky ass. And she was eternally grateful when her top for the night was someone as skilled as All Red Everything. Shit, Eva Marie may have been the best top she had ever bottomed for. While Asuka or Charlotte were unquestionably brilliant butt busters, she could continue to grasp onto a modicum of dignity after they were through with her. Eva was only a minute or so into sliding this red behemoth up her rump, and she already felt like a subhuman pile of garbage. She was putty in the runway star’s hands. Whatever Eva wanted from her, she would dutifully obey, because no other woman could make her feel both this awful and amazing at the same time. She had been reduced to nothing but a dick depository, and yet that stripping away of her pride felt refreshing. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Any burdens boggind her down had completely dissolved. All she needed to concern herself with was taking it in the ass like a good girl. 

The former face of the SDL womens’ division was so caught up in her daydreaming that she hadn’t even realized the full length of Eva’s rubber shaft had made it into the darkest depths of her bowels, Eva’s thighs butting up against her perky cheeks. If that wasn’t bad enough, The (so-called) Man began moaning in unmitigated ecstasy once Eva started gradually moving this monster cock in and out of her anal entrance, this buttfucking now officially underway. She could sense the severe schadenfreude spreading all throughout as the women’s roster she had shittalked and lorded over for months watched her whole world come crashing down hard. Most of all, she could sense how giddy the galvanizing glamour girl was in response to her reactions. 

Vocalizing that giddiness, Eva derided the Dubliner, “Aw, you like that, Becky? You like getting your disgusting ass fucked? I mean, seriously, how the hell did you go any length of time convincing people you were anything other than an anal loving bottom? Did you pay people off? Is this roster really just that stupid? I don’t get it. You clearly have an ass made for fucking, stuffed inside tight leather pants, and yet noone has topped you because...why? You called yourself ‘The Man’? Now look at you. You’re taking this whole cock up your slutty butt and you’re loving it! You’re fucking loving it! The only thing that’s eating you up inside is that I’m not going any harder, isn’t it?”

“N...no...I’m...I’m a top. I--” Lynch began to weakly protest but any subsequent sentences became unintelligible, The Man moaning raucously as that red rubber rod began roughly ramming her rear hole, Becky’s booty cheeks jiggling like jelly as Eva’s thighs repeatedly crashed into her large caboose, her lengthy dildo sliding in and out of this supposed-to-be forbidden hole a mile a minute. 

She knew she needed to say something. She knew her reputation would end up just as (if not more) ruined than her anus by the time this vigorous anal pounding had concluded. But the only thing capable of coming out of her mouth were the grunts and whines of a submissive anal loving bitch. The very fabric of her life was getting rearranged before her very eyes and her instinctive response was to squeal in delight as she felt this strapon obliterate her asshole. She should be altogether disgusted by this 12 inch beast tearing up her slutty shit chute, but instead she silently prayed that Eva would abuse her back passage even harder. 

Instead, the delectably domineering Diva decelerated her anal annihilation, abruptly switching back to a painfully slow buttbanging, her thick long girl dick sliding bit by bit into Becky’s behind. The pathetic submissive bitch whimpered, clearly preferring a more brutal assfucking as opposed to this gentle booty stretching The Red Queen was dishing out right now. This plodding penetration spanned several minutes, and all Becky could do was wail as she wished that Eva would stop tormenting her and give her what she really wanted…which she of course only wanted so this whole night could be over and done with.

Expertly picking up on her impending pet’s dissatisfaction, Eva polled her, “Aw, what’s the matter, ‘Becks’? Did you like getting your ass absolutely hammered? Huh? You like it rough?”

“Yeah she does.” Carmella weighed in.

“Totally does.” The IIconics agreed, more or less in unison.

“Give her what she wants, Eva.” Charlotte cheered on, the rest of the women’s roster murmuring in concurrence.

“Eh, I wanna hear _her_ say it.” All Red Everything replied while wearing the wickedest grin on her face. 

Becky silently cursed, wondering why she was seemingly unable to maintain any of her decency tonight. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that as long as she survived all this, she could turn everything around on Eva in the future.

“Yes, I like it rough. Oh God, please. Please hammer my ass. Just fuckin’ destroy it. Batter my butt until I cum like a little bitch.” Becky grumbled, sarcastically asking, “Will that suffice?”

Slightly astonished that the Dubliner had any fight left in her, Eva paused for a few seconds before adding, “You forgot my proper title.”

Becky groaned with outright vexation but eventually relented, “...Mistress Mari-AAAHHH!!!”

The prior SmackDown Women’s Champion was cut off by the waves of euphoria that instantly coursed through her body as the fitness model picked up the pace again. Echoing all throughout the backstage area were the pleasure filled squeaks and squeals of this respected in-ring veteran and the slapping of Eva’s thighs against Becky’s buttcheeks. The revered wrestler’s cheeks grew more and more discolored and bruised from Eva’s vicious treatment of her anal orifice. This sizable backside had been tremendously tight at the start of the night, and now it was back to being a loose slutty whore hole, which is all it should ever be.

Every time she felt the stylish TV star’s thighs slam into her gargantuan globes and that same TV star’s impressive strapon reach the cavernous depths of her nasty bowels, Lynch could feel her mind further deteriorate. She tried to reach out and grip onto any remaining self-confidence she may possess, but she was fastly flailing, a failure-filled flop sweat present on her forehead. Her cunt was dripping wet and her clit was throbbing with desire; Nearly every bone of Becky’s body was screaming for the glamour girl to make her cum. Embarrassingly enough, she was so incredibly close to climax--just a few more thrusts from this redheaded bombshell and she would be mercifully brought to orgasm. Then she could squirt while having Mistress Marie’s big dick in her ass...and never have to suffer this disgrace again.

Sensing how close her soon-to-be sub was to orgasm, Eva promptly pulled her long rubber cock out of the lass’s anal entrance and refused to continue causing Becky to whine the loudest she had all night, hell, maybe the loudest she ever had in her life.

“Please,” Becky softly whispered, drawing snickers from the other women watching her, “Please don't do this to me.” 

“Do what to you?” The Red Queen played dumb.

Becky was on the verge of weeping again as she quickly blurted out, “Please make me cum.” 

Testing the waters, Eva inquired, “Will you be my bitch?”

The words hit Becky like a brick to the face.

“I...I..I..”

“We’re waiting!’ Zelina called out, amusedly observing this trainwreck unfolding before her.

“Take your rightful place.” Sonya smugly chuckled.

“Be her bitch.” Asuka encouraged, honestly enjoying how far the workhorse had fallen, as it only proved that she was never anywhere near her level.

The cacophony of voices surrounding her and her own body were begging that she gave in. She could feel herself increasingly desire surrendering all of her principles and power in order to get the sweet relief she so greatly craved. But she couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t do that. She was The Man and she...

“I...I’ll...I’ll be yer bitch.”

And just like that, the tears started flowing from her eyes, any chance Becky had of bouncing back from this essentially over. The female Stone Cold was left stunned at how exponentially wrong this evening had gone every conceivable step of the way. Eva had effectively killed her ‘badass’ gimmick dead the moment she had made her tap out--forcing her to say those reputation destroying four words were just the nail in the coffin. Of course, the scariest thought that had entered her brain right now was that she had tapped out on purpose to say those four words. Was that true? Had she simply subconsciously wanted to be this model’s submissive? In her heart of hearts, she didn’t wish to believe that, but it was appearing to be more and more true. Oh fuck! It all made sense now. She wanted to be Eva Marie’s bitch!

Lynch’s wailing and crying only grew louder as Eva cruelly teased her, “What was that, Becky? Speak up!”

Becky became a total wreck as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, “I’LL BE YER BITCH! I’LL BE YER BITCH! I’LL BE YER FECKIN' BITCH!!”

The cunning conqueror callously cackled, “Good girl. But I think you might be too pathetic for me to fuck.”

Becky felt her face get hot as she realized she may have just debased herself only to not receive the alleviation she seeked. 

“No--I need---Unnnhhh, I need to cuuuuum!” The disgraced dom whined like a child.

Eva shook her head at this sub’s sluttiness.

“You want to cum?” She asked, prompting the other woman (if she could even be called that at this point) to hungrily nod her head, “Then you do the work! Yeah, that’s right. Bounce that booty back, Becky!”

The only option Lynch had at this point was to obey and that’s exactly what she did. She stopped spreading apart her large behind and pushed her ample ass back on the head of Eva’s dick, stretching her own backhole open. All 12 inches of this manmade monster cock slid inside the ex Alpha’s anus with utter ease, making it crystal clear what this rear end was made for. Further driving that point home, the Irish whore continued to thrust her butt forward and back, impaling her booty with this dick. Her rectum was beginning to actually ache from the sheer intensity in which she was hammering her shitpipe on this All Red shaft, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Her central focus was on making sure she squirted like the nasty perverted slut Eva Marie had turned her into, or more accurately, the nasty perverted slut she had been all along. To think, she had actually been stupid enough to tell Eva that she was projecting--that she was the one who wanted to bend over. Now it was clear as day that it was Becky who was projecting. She had projected all her insecurities onto every single woman she had topped because she wanted to be in their spot. She had been too afraid to admit it to herself but anytime she dominated the other women in this locker room, she had pictured herself as the one on all fours and spreading her cheeks, getting that humongous strapon shoved inside her anus. Anytime she had deluded herself into being a dom, she had never felt pleasure like this. She had never felt more herself than when Eva Marie’s strapon dildo was all the way inside her behind. It felt good the first time she had done it all those years ago and it felt even better now. 

“Oh, are you The Man now? Huh? Are you going to pretend to be an Alpha ever again?” Eva asked as she felt the submissive woman’s cheeks slap against her thighs.

“NO! UNH! SHIT! I’M NOT THE MAN! UNH! YA ARE! I’M JUST MISTRESS MARIE’S BITCH! GAHH! FECK! I’LL NEVER PLAY ALPHA AGAIN BECAUSE I’M JUST A BOTTOM! OH GOD! I’M A FECKIN' BOTTOM AND YER THE ALPHA! YER THE BEST ALPHA EVER! SHIT! OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!”

And with that, the now broken Becky Lynch let go of her inhibitions and gave into her inclinations, squirting hard all over the locker room floor and falling off of her new owner’s dildo, landing in a puddle of her own pussy juices. Eva smiled at her collapsed conquest, as did Paige and Toni, marveling at how Mistress Marie made mince meat out of The Man. Then Toni’s smile grew even wider as her beloved Red Queen made good on her earlier promise.

“Toniii, who wants to taste some ass?” Eva asked with a laugh as she gave her strapon dildo a little shake.

“I do! I do!” The indy darling turned ignorant submissive enthusiastically answered.

“Then get down here and suck this cock, you dumb slut!” The redhead shouted, and the hot blonde instantly obliged, plopping down to her knees and wrapping her mouth around the tip of this big dick, tasting the bowels of this once respectable wrestler. Thankfully, Lynch’s time at the top of the mountain had come to a close and she now would join her and Paige in realizing the truth--that no woman in WWE history could ever compare to their incomparable owner. Sure, it was slightly irritating that she would have to fight against this newly claimed subordinate for The Red Queen’s attention, but if she was permitted to devour her amazing anal cream then it might actually be worth it. Nobody’s ass could stack up against Mistress Marie’s perfect posterior when it came to taste, but Becky’s was damn near close, that becoming progressively evident as she stuffed more and more of her dom’s dildo down her windpipe. Eventually securing all 12 inches of this rectum flavored rubber rod deep down her throat, the MYC winner closed her eyes and moaned, drawing the praise of her mistress.

“Moan for me. Mmm, yeah, such a good little fucktoy. Moan as you taste my new pet’s nasty ass...and also quit being a greedy little fuck and share with your friend!”

Toni’s eyes shot wide open at this sudden shift of tone from her Mistress and gave her a pleading look, hoping to coerce her into spending a few more minutes sucking on this delicious ass juice covered cock. But when it was clear her Mistress wouldn’t budge, she begrudgingly crawled away from that colossal cock while still eyeing it hungrily.

“Paige, you want a turn? Then get to it!”

The Norwich native nodded and quickly assumed one of her favorite positions, her wide lips sliding up Eva’s strapon, instantly whimpering. Her Mistress really knew how to pamper her. She had already had the privilege of tasting Becky’s yummy booty once tonight and now here she was again, deepthroating a dick that had explored the depths of her delicious rectum. However, this time was even better than the first as Eva knew to treat her like the walking fuckhole she was, rapidly and ruthlessly thrusting her cock in and out of Paige’s mouth like it was 2 dollar whore’s ruined cunt. And honestly, her mouth may be just as slutty as that since the boisterous Brit had sucked enough superior women’s strapons to be able to call herself a near expert in the field. Of course, she still choked and gagged as this dick that had moments ago been buried inside her ex-teammate’s ass, but all in all she took this throatfucking like a champ.

Once Eva got bored with Paige’s whore mouth, she roughly pushed the Anti-Diva away and turned to her latest broken in bitch, grinning wickedly as the orange haired hottie had started to stir again, pulling herself up off the floor.

“Hey Becky. Get over here.”

With a whine, Becky exhaustedly inched over to her new owner, looking up as she towered over her.

“Yes Mistress Marie?”

“You’re my bitch now?” Eva asked, seeking affirmation to a question she knew the answer to.

Becky slightly paused before lowering her head, the gravity of what it meant to be a sub for Eva fucking Marie finally hitting her.

Still, she at last replied, “Yes Mistress Marie.”

“Show me. Spread your cheeks.” The Red Queen directed.

Lynch whined once more but did as she was told, turning around and slowly spreading her cheeks, emphasizing the Grand Canyon sized gaping crater Eva Marie had transformed her asshole into.

“What a pretty little gape.” Eva said with a laugh before winding up and giving Becky’s abused bottom a hard slap, causing the defeated wrestler to groan with pain. “Who owns this hole?”

“Ahh!” Becky cried as the model landed another hard slap to her slutty ass. “Y-you do.”

“That’s right!” The Total Diva laughed. “And that means I can fuck it wherever and whenever I want. Back in my hotel room, back in this locker room, out in the middle of the ring in front of a roaring crowd...although in the ring isn’t really a suitable place anymore, is it? After all, you won’t be wrestling anymore, will you?”

Becky’s response got caught in her throat. She couldn’t imagine any universe in which she didn’t step into a ring and pour her heart out onto the canvas. She couldn’t imagine a world where she wasn’t working in a business that she had dedicated so much of her life to. She had fought so hard and sacrificed so much in order to perfect her craft. On the other side of the same coin, how would she ever be considered a credible competitor again now that she had tapped clean to Eva Marie and subsequently submitted to her forever? Surely, she’d never graze the top of the card again. Hell, she would probably struggle to even get booked. But still, she wasn’t certain she could so easily part with pro wrestling.

Proposing a compromise, Becky weakly replied, “M-maybe just to job to ya?”

Remaining unconvinced that this ho deserved to be anything other than her full time bitch, Eva decided to put it on the backburner for now and tersely responded, “We’ll see. Now come and suck your ass off my big dick.”

Obeying as quickly as she could given how weary she was, she made her way over to Mistress Marie’s long and thick strapon and leaned forward, slurping up her own ass cream and squealing with glee. Not only was she a worthless bottom who loved anal, but she was an ass-to-mouth whore as well.

As the woman who called herself The Man a few hours ago was now actively sucking her slutty shit chute off of this enormous cock, Eva eyed the rest of roster, reveling in the looks of awe and delight on their faces, some of them even beginning to applaud at how meticulously she had dismantled Becky’s dominant aura. However, Eva knew that tonight was only the beginning. Toni, Paige, and Becky were simpletons begging to be put in their place. The true test of her strength was yet to come, but Eva was unwavering in her self confidence, which is why as this depraved sub tasted her own ass, Eva’s eye’s scoured the audience, looking at each and everyone of them, but especially Asuka as she asked,

“Who’s next?” 

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  



	4. Ready For Ass-uka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Queen usurps The Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the newest installment of this. Has been in the works for a while.

Eva was on cloud fucking 9. Since easily beating Becky Lynch for the SmackDown Women’s Title, she had been coasting on a gargantuan wave of momentum. She had been able to withdraw from her match against Ronda Rousey at _Survivor Series,_ citing an absolutely cataclysmic injury (hey, a broken nail _could_ be downright devastating if not tended to properly), and because she was buttbanging the boss on a regular basis, she had been able to get by without defending her title once! But above all else, she had (basically) assumed the position of the blue brand’s Alpha female, a role she was all but born for. 

Oh God, she loved every second in which she watched weaker women worship her, most of all in the moments where she was sodomizing one of them like a common street whore, though there was something to be said about witnessing them wrap their mouths around her lengthy dildo, regardless of the reason. They could be preparing that rubber ramrod to run roughshod over their round rears or they could be working to swallow every last drop of their butt cream off of this manmade girl cock—either way Eva got to assert her dominance over an inferior underling, something she was doing right now. 

Miss All Red Everything looked on with delight as another 2 inches of the sexy red strapon attached to her waist slid in between Becky Lynch’s lips, the woman formerly known as The Man moaning in delight as she sucked on the 12 inch cock that had just pummeled the darkest depths of her bowels. She was coming fresh off her 60 second dark match loss to Lana, the Ravishing Russian able to easily put away the Irishwoman with a sloppily delivered superkick, a move that the old Becky would frantically try to kick out of, but one that the new Becky was all too happy to lay flat on her back for. After all, the sooner she was pinned or the sooner she tapped out, the sooner she could rush back to the locker room and bend over for her superior Mistress, considering that’s all she was good for now. 

It was wild but the woman who had been the hottest rising star in this company had at last realized that her sole purpose in life was to give herself to a superior woman, a real woman, and so after losing to Lana, that’s exactly what she did, the former champion sprinting back to find her beloved owner already waiting for her, the strapon that Becky knew all too well lubed up and ready to dish out a rectum wrecking. Not that she even needed any kind of lubrication, given how slutty and used Becky’s backside had become.

And now she was greedily slurping up her anal juices, the taste of her own ass quickly becoming a typical meal for the once proud wrestler. Yes, Eva had been feeding Becky an arse-flavored cock so frequently, whether it be her own big butt or the delicious behinds of Toni Storm and Paige, that it was now practically part of her diet. Mmm, ass juice and girl cum were the only two food groups fit for Lynch, which was fine by her. Not that her enjoyment even mattered. No, her life was all in service of feeding Eva’s ego, and fortunately, based on the look plastered onto Eva’s glowing face, she looked to be doing just that.

“Aw, take it, take it, fucking take it!” Eva demanded as she roughly thrusted forward. “Yeah, take every last inch of my cock down your gullet like a good girl. Ohhhh, that’s it, you walking fuckhole. Clean your slutty butt off my big girl dick, mmnh, get every last drop like you do with my cum! Yeah, you fucking loser. Remember when you called yourself The Man and thought you were main event material? Because I sure do. God, that shit was fucking hilarious. Oh, if only all those little internet dorks who creamed their jeans over you reigning as champ could see what you’ve become! I mean, they kinda have, given you tapped out to me in like, what, 2 minutes? Mmm, but still, it’d be nice if they saw the full extent of it, my strap-on buried in your nice fat booty before I facefuck your stupid whore mouth. Do you realize what a fucking disgrace you are? Do you even care? No, of course not, you pathetic skank! Fuck!”

Undoubtedly, stuffing her latest broken bottom’s windpipe full of this rectum flavored rubber prick acted as the primary provider of the immense pride Eva felt presently, but The Red Queen would be lying if she said it was the _sole_ source of her hubris. She also took solace in the fact that Toni Storm, the first conquest Eva had claimed in her unforeseen return, was on all fours, clutching her enormous pillowy ass cheeks and showing off the loosened anus that Eva forever owned. The only thing that could make this incredible night even more magnificent was if her precious Paige was there right beside the gorgeous Gold Coast grappler, showing off the abuse her large lilywhite backside had endured. 

Unfortunately, it appeared the GM had been summoned for some kind of ‘official business’, the attractive Englishwoman informing Eva she had been asked to attend a very important meeting. Oh, All Red Everything knew the beautiful Brit had other duties to tend to every now and again, but it still didn’t make it suck any less, as she forever yearned to be surrounded by all three of her submissive bitches. Though maybe it was useful to get used to this kind of distance. 

After all, once Eva breezed past her remaining competition on SmackDown and then took her rightful place as THE premiere female in this company, some of her subs would inevitably slip through the cracks. In all honesty, Toni would probably be the first to go, as the blonde bombshell was always more of a means to an end and a way to make a statement than she was someone intended to be a long-term butt bitch, and parting with her would be easier, especially given how needy the gifted grappler seemed to be when it came to getting her rectum ruined. Sure, Eva adored tearing up a worthless tramp’s asshole as frequently as she could, but it was almost impossible to satisfy Storm’s heavy hunger for getting roughly reamed. 

Oh, Eva loved the power she acquired from being buried nice and deep in any one of her fuckpet’s fat asses, but The Lightning From Down Under’s horniness was nearly overpowering. And when a sub was so slutty that even Mistress Marie was unsure how to satiate them, that was when they were beyond saving. Although, it was awfully hard to argue against keeping that astonishing Aussie fuckdoll all to herself when she looked over and saw those enticingly meaty cheeks spread for her and her alone. Still, she could probably handle Storm falling to the wayside.

Logically, the next little loser to leave her life would be Lynch. Becky’s stock had fallen so dramatically in such a short time that it was unlikely RAW would be in any way chomping at the bit to acquire her. With an entire women’s roster brimming with talent at management’s fingertips, the flagship show wouldn’t be caught dead with a sorry excuse for a wrestler that was so pitiful and powerless she could get squashed cleanly and decisively by fucking Lana in the span of only one minute. Therefore, when Eva inevitably annihilated every woman on SmackDown and had nothing left to do, it was all but a foregone conclusion Lynch would be left in the dust whilst Eva ascended to the greener pastures of the red brand. And that was a damn shame, because this bitch had already been able to forget her role in the pecking order once. Who was to say she somehow wouldn’t end up out of line again?

Oh well, all Eva could do was hope the locker room didn’t grow complacent like they had before and instead took the proper measures to keep Lynch in her lane. Then, she remembered this was the WWE SmackDown Women’s Locker Room and she lost all faith that there would be anything resembling a solitary shred of competence if she wasn’t the one calling the shots. 

This group of girls was so pathetic it was almost impressive, nearly every woman in the division relegated to a switch at best—and even then, they weren’t switches who preferred to dominate, but rather switches who at heart wanted nothing more than to get their filthy fuckholes utterly obliterated, only able to take charge and top when they came into contact with the plethora of walking disgraces somehow sluttier than them. The glaring exceptions were Charlotte and maybe Asuka on a good day, but even they had been unable to put a stop to Becky’s disastrous rise to the top, almost allowing a pure bottom to reign supreme over the entire women’s locker room before Eva showed up and mercifully nipped that catastrophe in the bud. 

The bottom line was, even though Becky was an exemplary model of a broken docile sub right now, the very real possibility arose that Eva leaving could create enough of a window of opportunity for the orange haired beauty to fuck at least one other woman, and that was simply unacceptable. All Becky should ever be permitted to do was bend over and thank superior women for the privilege of letting her serve them

On the bright side, Eva would always know in her heart of hearts that regardless of whatever could potentially transpire in her absence, she could also snap her fingers and the Irishwoman would instantaneously drop down to her knees and await her next set of orders. So, if she had to be separated from Becky for extended stretches of time, she figured she could probably make that sacrifice, as her own control over the Irish whore would never be in question.

The only potential departure that exponentially hurt the All Red Superstar’s heart was that of Paige’s. A move to Monday nights would mean she’d be worlds apart from her pale pet, as being the SmackDown GM meant the mysterious raven haired women would have to stay put when she really should be by the hot model’s side at all times. Well, if “by her side” meant bent over like a stupid fuckpig taking a big thick cock up her tailpipe, that is. 

Maybe it was the fact that she had spent plenty of time with this milky white beauty back during her Total Divas days or maybe it was the just fact that fucking Paige’s fat booty felt so inconceivably good, but Eva had developed a sweet spot for the SmackDown GM that showed no signs of shoring up, thus picturing a world where someone else would wind up pounding that plump rump into oblivion made Eva’s cheeks flush with rage. No other pathetic wannabe would be able to give that ass exactly what it needed. Oh, they would try, but it was Eva and Eva alone who could—

“AHH SHITE! GOD! OH GOD! GAH! BLOODY HELL! So. Fucking Good. So fucking good to have you fucking bumfuck me!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! MMM! Right up my arse! OH GOD!”

What the fuck?

That sounded like…

No.

_No._

It couldn’t be!

Right on cue, the locker room door swung open in a flash, and in came Paige, only she wasn’t alone. No, she was currently being lifted up by two hands around her waist with her torso dangling down towards the ground and her backdoor getting relentlessly hammered by a rubber cock that rivaled Eva’s in length and width, and of course, she was loving every second of it. What an unbelievable betrayal! Paige was supposed to be Eva’s butt slut and Eva’s butt slut alone. But now she was all too happy to get railed by a completely different woman. A woman who was clearly doing this to make a statement. A woman who was looking to eat away at Eva’s ego. A woman who once was known for ruthlessly ravaging all of the many fuckholes crawling around the women’s roster.

A woman named Asuka.

Eva should’ve seen something like this coming, as Asuka had every reason to take her down. After all, The Red Queen hadn’t been subtle about her intentions to target The Empress next and it was because of Eva that Asuka had lost her shot at the SmackDown Women’s Title. 4 weeks ago, a legendary high stakes 2 out of 3 falls match was slated to be the main event of SmackDown Live, as Asuka was going to stand toe-to-toe with The Man Becky Lynch and fight her for both her title and a chance to face Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series...but really it was about so much more. 

This was supposed to be the year of Asuka. That was the constant thought that never left the multicolored haired woman’s head, the down-on-her luck Joshi star sadly strolling around whichever arena SmackDown was taking place in each week for hours on end as she tried to reflect on what went wrong. At the start of the year, she had won the first ever Women’s Royal Rumble match, rubber stamping her way to a match against Charlotte Flair for the SmackDown Women’s Title. While she could have and maybe should have challenged RAW Women’s Champ Alexa Bliss, she wanted a...well...challenge. Not someone she could turn into a cockpocket in two seconds. 

Just like she had done in NXT, Asuka wanted to cement herself as a dominant force incomparable to any other woman in the industry. However, the downside of taking on a challenge was that success was not guaranteed, and Asuka had to learn that the hard way, not only losing a singles match for the first time in her WWE career but losing via submission, her hand frantically tapping and announcing to the world that The Empress was inferior to The Queen. The only saving grace was that the effort she had put forth in the match was so respectable that Charlotte spared Asuka the shame of losing her anal virginity, letting The Empress walk free. If that was where the story ended, Asuka could probably live with herself. Sure, losing to Charlotte was a setback, but not insurmountable. 

Unfortunately, that was when a certain little Princess sauntered her way into Asuka’s life.

 _Carmella_ was never a name The Empress believed would stoke fear in her heart, yet it was now a name that would haunt her for the rest of her life. When Asuka had initially received a SmackDown Women’s Championship match during Carmella’s title reign, she had thought it would be the breakthrough moment she needed to finally reassert herself as the most powerful woman in WWE. Instead, it had produced the lowest point of her wrestling career, as she was pinned in the middle of the ring by Carmella not once but twice, losing both her first match and her subsequent rematch against The Princess of Staten Island. 

Of course, that was far from the worst part, as she also lost her anal virginity. She lost her anal virginity to fucking Carmella! Unlike Charlotte, the self-proclaimed ‘Fabulous’ Superstar didn’t have a shred of respect for the accomplished global sensation, and eagerly used her like a piece of fuck meat. It made Asuka feel so wrong, so dirty, yet a small part of her couldn’t deny she enjoyed it and that’s what scared her most of all.

That was why that match all those weeks ago had been essential for The Empress. She had graciously been given a shot at redemption and she wanted to take full advantage. Yes, Asuka had been hell bent on beating Becky Lynch in two consecutive falls, then bending her over and breaking her in, proving The Man was a sham and that Asuka’s submission to Carmella was a mere fluke. Unfortunately, Eva had reared her pretty head into the title picture (or more accurately, rammed her pretty cock into Paige’s ass), wormed her way into a bout against Becky, gotten Becky to tap clean, and exposed Becky as the delusional pity case she always had been by transforming the newly minted main eventer into nothing more than her full time bitch. 

Well, two could play at that game, and if all it took to get a shot at the title around here was wrecking Paige’s phat ‘arse’, Asuka would happily oblige. Feeling like her old intimidating self, The Empress of Tomorrow never took her focus off of All Red Everything throughout her sodomizing of Paige, instead taunting the obviously annoyed glamour model with a wicked and fearsome grin and threatening her with the unfettered insanity lighting up those brown eyes. Most tops would be unleashing a tirade of demeaning dirty talk right about now, but Asuka was always a woman of few words, and she was pretty sure the look on her face spoke volumes. That, and Paige, who was doing plenty of talking herself.

In between a stream of raucous rowdy moans, the 2x Divas Champion squealed, “Oooh fuck! THANK YOU! God, thank you, Mistress Asuka. Thanks for taking and making my slutty little arse yours. It’s yours. THIS IS YOUR ARSE! MMM, it’s yours to bugger hard whenever you want, wherever you want! GAWWWD! I’m a total butt slut, a fucking bum whore, and I live to take it up my shitpipe from arse tamers like you. But please, PLEEEASSSE, make me cum! OH! Make me cum fast and hard!! OH YEAAAH!! I’m nothing but a butt slut, an, MMMMMNHH, an arse whore, someone who fucking lives to take dick up her shitter, so please, please, PLEASE, make me cum!! It’s all I want! It’s all I need! I NEED IIIIIT!!! I need it more than you could ever understand!! Fuck!”

“Hmmm….” Asuka contemplated, continuing to ram her rectum all the while, then growled. “Say you are mine. Not Eva’s. Mine. ”

With only slight hesitation, Paige screeched, “I’M YOURS!!! NOT EVA’S! MMM, NOT AT ALL EVA’S, BUT YOURS! COMPLETELY YOURS! YOUR BITCH! YOU MADE ME YOUR BITCH! I’M MISTRESS ASUKA’S BITCH! OH EMPRESS, MY EMPRESS, PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR BITCH FOREVER! I WANT YOU TO NEVER LET ME GO!!! OOH, I WANT TO BEND OVER FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU WANT ME TO, MMMM, I WANT YOU TO SNAP YOUR FINGERS AND MAKE ME DROP DOWN AND SPREAD MY CHEEKS! AAAH FUCK, I LOVED MISTRESS MARIE, BUT NO ONE HAS EVER TOPPED ME AS GOOD AS YOU HAVE! OH, I’M SO SORRY MISTRESS MARIE, BUT I BELONG TO MISTRESS ASUKA, AS EVERYONE SHOULD! WE SHOULD ALL BE HER SLUTS!!! YESSSS!! FUUUUUUUUCK!!”

That long rambling mindless monologue was soon put on pause as Asuka finally gave Paige what she craved, accelerating with an unadulterated force, promptly sending the SDL GM into overdrive. The Glampire’s cum gushed out of her cunt in a supremely obscene display, Eva’s eyes widening as she watched this utter betrayal go down in real time. The Red Queen told herself that Paige’s words were just her dripping cunt doing the talking, but deep down she feared they were true. That she really had lost the Anti-Diva forever. When she had told herself she needed to prepare for Paige no longer being with her, she didn’t think she would have to be ready by tonight! Fuck!

Rage overtaking her, Eva pushed Becky’s head off of her cock and shoved the Irish lass down on the ground, giving less than zero fucks about the bitch’s well being. She then charged forward towards the formerly undefeated Superstar, cringing as she got an even closer view of The Empress of Tomorrow sodomizing The Diva of Tomorrow and ruining everything she held dear. 

She plotted her next move, the reality star highly tempted to leave the arena altogether and seek out where the RAW roster was staying so that she could get her hand on Asuka’s favorite butt bitch, Ember Moon. Ooh, God knows it wouldn’t be hard to dominate her, given that her crowning main roster achievement seemed to be losing two minute squash matches to Nia Jax. Oh, Eva could just picture the look on Asuka’s stupidly terrifying face the second she got wind of All Red Everything using the Shenom in the same way the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ was using her precious Paige now.

However, she had been in the game long enough to know she shouldn’t act rashly in situations like this. Really, she shouldn’t even show her discontent, but her emotions got the better of her.

“You bitch!” Eva shouted, getting in the face of a woman she knew damn well could probably knock her out in a heartbeat. “You fucking bitch! What the hell is this? What the hell is any of this? Do you know who I am? What I’ve done? How I’ve claimed this entire women’s division and remade it in my image? Or were you too busy bending over for Carmella to notice?”

That last jab caught Asuka off guard, the Joshi star pushing the Norwich native off of her big long cock and onto the cold hard floor. She then slowly extended her index finger and pressed it up against All Red Everything luscious ruby lips before narrowing her gaze.

“Shhhhh.” Asuka hissed. “You are angry? Save it for _title match_.”

“‘Title match’?! There isn’t gonna be any title match, you rainbow haired freak!”

Smiling, Asuka kicked at the ribs of the Brit beneath her, causing Paige to state, “Um...actually, Eva...there’s been a slight change to tonight’s card.”

Smoke came out of Eva’s ears the second the 2x Divas Champ finished that sentence, The Red Queen yelling, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“‘Fraid not, pumpkin.” Paige smiled weakly, softly yet sincerely adding, “I’m...I’m sorry.”

“Save it, Casper!” Eva barked. “Now is not the time for your pithy apologies. Apologies are for when you don’t worship my body as thoroughly as you should. Apologies are NOT for when you betray me like the backstabbing British bitch you are, and if I’m even willing to make you mine again, I’ll beat your fat butt red. All Red!”

That commentary elicited a pitiful whimper from Paige, a part of her still not wanting to disappoint this dominant Diva. She didn’t want to double cross her (well, now former) mistress, but what choice did she have? She couldn’t get her butt stuffed without cumming when all was said and done! 

Fortunately, Eva began directing her ire at the primary culprit of tonight’s proceedings, “And as for you, Asuka...or should I say the one that got away? Do you remember? Do you remember when I got one over on you in NXT, you little dork? When I eliminated the supposedly unstoppable Asuka from the No. 1 contenders battle royal? Or did Carmella pound your ass so hard that you can’t think back that far?”

Sadly, Asuka had remembered, though she sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up. Although it hadn’t been counted as part of her official undefeated streak record, The Empress had indeed been eliminated by Eva in that random No. 1 contender’s battle royal—a match that was funnily enough won by Carmella. Still, everyone and their brother, sister, father, and mother knew that was a complete fluke of a moment, Eva capitalizing in the few seconds in which Asuka thought she had eliminated all the remaining competitors. Look at any match between Asuka and Eva in which pinfalls and submissions were viable victories and the result was always the same—The Empress knocked off The Red Queen. And things would be no different tonight! Well actually maybe they would be different in that she would make sure Eva wouldn’t run away and avoid the ass fucking she so greatly deserved. Carmella may have shocked the world, but lightning wouldn’t strike twice for the measly models on this roster who were pretending to be pro-wrestling proficient. Asuka would make sure of that.

Unfortunately, The Empress hadn’t made sure that the condescending Californian’s incessant trash talk came to an end, meaning Eva continued, “And, besides, this is so unfair!! Imagine getting a title shot that you didn’t earn? What kind of rude little jerk would do that? For real, you’ve done nothing to deserve this, and if you think about it, I’ve already fended you off as a challenger. See, I beat Carmella way back when, who's beaten you now, meaning I’ve also beaten you by proxy. I’ve also topped Carmella, who’s topped you, meaning...well...we really don’t have to go out to that ring tonight, do we? Why don’t you just bend over right now and we can get this over with?”

Those were the last words Eva got out while still standing on her own two feet. Out of nowhere, Asuka’s palm struck Eva right in the kisser, causing All Red Everything to collapse on the hard floor, the poor glamour model almost crashing into Becky Lynch, who was still behind her on all fours. Thankfully, that collision was narrowly avoided, but with nothing to break her fall, the fitness guru felt the effects of this unexpected takedown even more. Yet, even as she remained stuck in a hazy daze with her picture-esque face numbed from the impact of that thunderous slap, the following words from Asuka rang out loud and clear.

“Think before speaking.” The fearsome Empress warned while her lips twisted into a mystic sadistic grin and her eyes lit up like a starry Independence Day sky before her head began shaking from side to side in disapproval as she frenziedly howled. “You are not ready!! NO ONE. IS READY. FOR ASUKA!!!”

Emphasizing her point, Asuka leaned down and gave a mighty slap to the laid out SmackDown GM’s bulbous ‘arse’, leading Paige to moan with gratitude like the shameless submissive slut she not-so-secretly was. 

If Eva was on the top of her game right now, she would simply remind the freakish little Empress that ‘Mella certainly seemed ready for Asuka, as The Princess of Staten Island had allegedly spent the first two weeks after beating Asuka the first time making sure there wasn’t a night that went by without Asuka getting a strap-on slammed balls deep into her meaty booty. Sadly, Eva was nowhere near the top of her game. Worse, she was actually starting to believe Asuka’s words, the reality show star solemnly dragging herself up off the floor and sulking while skulking around towards the door, not wanting her backdoor whores (which she guessed was just Toni and Becky now) to notice that she was leaving the room to take a breather.

It didn’t work.

“Mistress Marie?” Becky called out, presenting a pitiful pout since she knew damn well there was still some tasty arse cream left on that cock. “Where are ya goin’?”

Trying to reassure her beloved owner, Toni softly added, “We’re still here for you, my Red Queen, and we always will be. We swear. Right, Becky?”

“Fook yeah!” Lynch proudly beamed, happy to be Eva’s exclusive property. “I want to belong to Mistress Marie and Mistress Marie only!”

Though she would never say it out loud, Eva found herself genuinely touched by this support from her submissives, though in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but think that if either one of these anal skanks were who Asuka chose to use against her then they’d be telling a different story. Still, she was never going to complain about a couple of butt bitches singing her praises, so she decided to use this moment to her advantage. Storming back into the room, Eva grabbed her pale betrayer by her jet black hair, forcing Paige to look her former mistress in the eyes.

“Look at me, you stupid cunt.” The glamour girl growled and glared, “Did you hear them? That’s what actual loyalty sounds like! But you wouldn’t know loyalty even if it bit you in your phat ass! That’s why you allowed yourself to be passed back and forth between Nikki Bella and AJ Lee for all that time, of course not realizing AJ was my little butt bitch all along and was just adorably using you to pretend that she was still a top, as she knew you were the only cumdumpster left she could actually still dominate. Of course, I’m sure even a dumb bitch like you could piece together what had happened to that delusional geek once Nikki and Brie were double teaming you two side by side. BUT, that’s all besides the point. My point is, where does it end with you? Huh? I’m _Eva Marie_ . AKA _THE_ Alpha—regardless of what Charlotte might say. Dumb little hoes like you should be chomping at the bit to worship me! Now you’re just gonna try and kick me to the curb when it’s convenient to you?! After everything we’ve been through?”

“I’m...I’m sorry Mistr...” Paige started but then paused and corrected herself, “I’m sorry, Eva. I...I just...I did what I had to. Alright?”

Scowling, Eva decked the needy Norwich native straight in the face, causing Paige to open her mouth wide so she could howl in pain, giving All Red Everything the chance to spit a wad of warm saliva right into her former fuckhole’s mouth, the fitness guru following that up by shouting, “No, it’s not alright, you fucking tramp. You disgust me!

She then let go of the ravenous whore’s raven hair, and of course, the dumb bitch started sobbing, but that was of zero concern to Eva, who was already busy walking over to the pets that had pledged their devotion to her. With a warm smile, The Red Queen lovingly cupped Toni’s face and began lifting her upwards, which gave the former NXT UK Superstar a small amount of hope that she may get the oft-unattainable privilege of locking lips with this authoritative Aphrodite of a woman. 

Unfortunately for her, it was all a swerve as the conquering Concordian instead delivered a hard backhand to Toni’s radiant mug, triggering a pain filled cry from the pathetic Aussie. She then marched over to Becky and followed a similar pattern, though she cut the crap when it came to feigning romance and went straight to slapping the shit out of the once tough fighter. 

“As for you two…” Eva glared. “Thanks for trying to not be completely worthless for once and actually offering your support, but unlike you, I don’t need to be validated by anyone...especially not by a couple of pieces of inferior fuckmeat. Got it?”

“Yes Mistress Marie.” Toni immediately responded. “Sorry Mistress Marie.”

“Yes my Red Queen. Sorry my Red Queen.” Becky swiftly replied, almost in unison with her fellow slutty sub.

“I’m not sure I buy it.” Eva smirked. She totally did buy it but she wanted an excuse to spank her bitches’ ridiculously fat asses. Not that she really needed one given they were there for her to use as she pleased. 

“I’m so sorryyyyy Mistress Mariiiieee!!!” Storm squealed as she felt Eva’s palm striking her humongous ass, then screamed at the top of her lungs a series of words the dominant Diva had made her say in the bedroom countless times, “IT’S NOT TONI TIME, IT’S YOUR TIME! IT’S NOT TONI TIME, IT’S YOUR TIME! IT’S NOT TONI TIME, IT’S YOUR TIME!”, repeating those words over and over again.

Smiling, Eva stopped spanking Toni and gave Becky the same treatment, which meant the Irishwoman predictably followed a similar path, hollering, “Oh, fook, I’m sorry, Mistress Marie!”, then subsequently went into repeating a reminder of her own, “I’M NOT THE MAN, I’M YER BITCH! I’M NOT THE MAN, I’M YER BITCH! I’M NOT THE MAN, I’M YER BITCH!”

As she stepped away from this submissive duo, Eva took solace in the fact that both of these bitches were continuing to wail these statements of their current status, those loud degrading words sounding like music to the model’s ears. Sauntering out of the locker room, Eva made a point to step on the sprawled out body of the blubbering Brit, then turned back around one last time to make an announcement.

“If anyone needs me, _don’t_. I have an old friend I need to catch up with.”

And with that, The Red Queen left the room, feeling as powerful as she ever had felt, her temporary humiliation already fading away.

****

_From far and wide_

_And light years away_

_Cast from the shadows_

_Now light my way_

The crowd absolutely erupted once ‘The Future’ was blasted over the arena’s loudspeakers and Asuka began gallivanting down the entrance ramp as charismatic as ever. Despite her profile having fallen since Wrestlemania, the adoration of this paying audience towards The Empress remained at a record high. Asuka’s life backstage may have been a submissive nightmare but out here, she was still over as hell. And she knew she had successfully gotten inside All Red Everything’s pretty little head pre-match, so the result of this bout was all but a foregone conclusion. Of course, she had thought the same thing facing Carmella, but she hadn’t taken the time to gain the mental advantage over her before the bell rang, so maybe, just maybe, that could be the difference maker. Which was kind of an insane thought, as the real difference maker should be the fact that she had wrestled all over the world and beaten the best while it was questionable whether Eva even knew how to lock-up properly, but she had learned anything was possible in the WWE so she didn’t want to take her chances.

That was why she did her best to still take her opponent seriously even as everything that happened during this fitness model’s ridiculous entrance told her to do the exact opposite. As if the trademark opening narration detailing how stunning the crimson haired hottie was and the subsequent attempt from Eva to flash a bold smolder that capitalized on her sex appeal hadn’t been silly enough, the gorgeous glamour girl was met with a flurry of “You can’t wrestle!” chants the second she stepped out onto the stage, all of these fans clearly annoyed that Eva fucking Marie was holding this championship title over any one of the female superstars they actually respected. 

Regardless of what these haters thought of her, The Red Queen was confident that she could walk out of this thing and retain the SmackDown Women’s Championship one way or another. First, she began faking a limp midway to the ring, though that attempt at trickery ultimately failed as after taking a momentary break from clutching her leg in faux pain when stepping through the ropes, she began accidentally selling the wrong leg, leading to the ref surprisingly growing a backbone and calling her bluff, causing the model to simply hang her head down in shame, as if she was a bratty kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Yet, she couldn’t stay bent out of sorts for too long, as she had a perfect plan B tucked up her sleeve.

After Greg Hamilton rattled off his ring introductions, Eva knew what she had to do, the beautiful reality star handing over her title with a surprising amount of courage. Hell, the flame haired hottie hilariously bounced back and forth like Brock Lesnar before the bell rang, as if she was some legit badass, at which point Asuka could no longer treat this alleged competitor as an actual threat. God, she had tried to avoid the same mistake she had made with Carmella in underestimating her abilities, but this laughable loser made it so damn easy. She was obviously hugely overcompensating after getting her precious Paige stolen out from under her nose, and it was delicious. Oh, Carmella she was not, and soon Asuka’s dreams of regaining Alpha status would be fully realized.

Once the bell sounded, Eva unsurprisingly immediately rolled out of the ring, doing whatever she could to avoid The Empress, which was already an extremely encouraging sign for the formerly undefeated star. Asuka geared up, approaching the ropes so she could take the fight to The Red Queen on the outside. All she had to do was get a couple of shots in and get Eva in the Asuka lock and this match would be over. Taking a few seconds to savour her impending triumph, Asuka licked her lips semi-seductively, as to not alert the fans in the building to what was going on here but to let every woman in the back know she was going to pop Eva Marie’s sweet little anal cherry tonight. And here she went, about ready to leave the ring and claim her prize.

_F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!_

It was then that Asuka froze dead in her tracks as she heard the entrance music of the woman who had altered her entire career, wondering what she wanted and why she couldn’t leave well enough alone. Her inability to move only grew when The Princess of Staten Island began dancing her way towards the ring, though as time passed, she managed to muster enough strength to turn and face her horrid tormentor, the once mighty Empress actually gulping in fear as she looked Carmella in the eye. For her part, the Fabulous superstar gave a cute little wave and a loud cackle of a laugh as she stared at the woman who had so happily been nothing but her cock depository a couple of months ago.

Eva smirked. Everything was panning out exactly as she had envisioned it. Stealthily sliding back into the ring, the Total Divas star waited patiently for Asuka to turn around, which the distracted bitch did once she realized her opponent was no longer out of the ring. The very nanosecond Asuka was facing her direction, Eva nailed her with a hot-blooded backhand then inevitably followed that up with…

_Sliced Red #2!_

1!

2!

3!

And thus, this match was over before it had even really begun, Eva putting one foot down on the stunned still body of the beaten Empress as her title was placed back over her shoulder and her hand was raised, the deadly heat from the crowd so loud that nobody could hear the death blow delivered to Asuka’s already flailing career.

“Here is your winner AND STILL the SmackDown Women’s Champion—Evaaaa Marieeee!”

Quite proud of what she had accomplished tonight, Eva made a point to bend down and pick up Asuka’s head, shoving the title in her face in order to remind her of what she was unable to obtain here tonight, but it didn’t really do this historic failure justice. Not only had Asuka failed to capture that title, but she had failed to hit a single offensive maneuver on Eva AND she had been pinned in under two minutes from taking only one move. Granted, it _was_ Eva’s finisher and it had been hit right after Asuka had been reminded of her previous shortcomings, but it was still a pretty fucking pathetic showing from someone that had been viewed as completely untouchable at the start of the year. 

Yet, this would be far from the worst part of Asuka’s evening, as now she had to stumble her way to the back and take an all-out ass fucking from this inferior model, most likely in front of the rest of the locker room, therefore effectively ending any chance she could ever be a dom again. God, at least Carmella had only bragged to everyone about what she did to Asuka as opposed to actually fucking her in front of them like Eva was known to do.

As she laid flat on her back, Asuka stared up at the sparkling lights of the arena, wondering what she had done to deserve a fate so horrible. She stayed in that position long after Eva and Carmella had returned to the locker room and long after the ref had left the ring, only leaving once the production crew had practically forced her to in order to keep the show moving along to the next segment. Even still, Asuka meandered her way to the back, which meant she was met with a litany of jeers from the fans who once admired her.

“What the fuck, Asuka?!”

“You get off on losing, don’t you?”

“You were supposed to be the best fucking thing on this main roster!”

“Thank God Eva won. This bitch is overrated as hell!”

If she had been the old Asuka, such blatant disrespect would send her into a fit of fury, but now all she could do was shut up and take it, The Empress even finding herself agreeing with some of the sentiment. After all, if she couldn’t beat Eva Marie, maybe she really had been overhyped.

***********

“No, no, no, fuck! FUCK! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry Mistress Marie! I didn’t mean it!” Paige pathetically cried, the pale beauty with her back against the lockers, allowing Eva to deliver repeated chops across the Englishwoman’s naked chest. 

Feeling zero compassion for this treacherous lecherous traitor, Eva snapped, stomping away from this betraying bottom and stepping up to her locker in order to retrieve a pair of handcuffs. “Shut up, slut! God, I can’t believe you gave yourself over to Asuka? Or should I say Ass-uka? Because that’s all she’s gonna be from this point on! Just a piece of ass for me to fuck. Like you used to be, until you squandered it, moron. And now the woman you pledged your allegiance to is just another submissive little bitch.”

Paige whimpered as she let Eva cuff her, the formerly confident GM now shaking and shivering as her hands were placed behind her back and she felt the cold hard metal of these rigid restraints press down onto her wrists. Once those cuffs were locked into place, Eva lowered her down to the ground, forcing the Anti-Diva to sit up against this locker covered wall. As she sat there with her hands stuck behind her back, The Glampire couldn’t stop herself from sniffling a bit, feeling so ashamed she had ever ditched Mistress Marie for the now clearly inferior Asuka.

“So, here’s the deal, you braindead whore.” Eva started, explaining her plans for this evening to poor pitiful Paige. “After the stunt you pulled tonight, you’re staying right there. You don’t get to worship my body. You certainly don’t get to be assfucked. And if it wasn’t obvious already, you don’t even get to touch yourself. Then, if you’re good, maybe, MAYBE, I’ll consider taking your sorry ass back and wasting my time with you. Got it?”

Knowing that she was fortunate to even receive that modicum of mercy, the naughty Norwichian gently responded, “Yes Mistress Marie. Thank you Mistress Marie.”

“Ah-ah.” Eva wagged her finger. “You haven’t earned the privilege of calling me that yet. At this moment, you’re nothing and belong to no one. Not me and _especially_ not Asuka anymore...speaking of which!”

Eva’s face brightened up the second Asuka at long last arrived in the locker room, The Empress still so adorably shocked and terrified by her fate. Asuka was well aware that the eyes of every woman on the SmackDown roster were locked on her, but she wasn’t able to use that as motivation to shift her demeanor, and The Red Queen was glad for that. After all, it really was glorious to see the woman who had earlier been confident enough to try and steal away one of Eva’s bitches now hanging her head down in a mixture of regret, grief, and embarrassment, the Joshi star no doubt knowing she wasn’t long for this current world. No, soon, she would awaken to a whole new world. A world where she never tried to be a badass again and instead bent over for real women like Eva. And to a lesser extent, Carmella.

Reminding her of that fact, Eva decided to be her typical patronizing self, “Hey Asuka, I just wanted to say, good effort out there! Sure, you didn’t win the title, but you got some good shots in. Oh wait...did I say good shots? I meant no shots. You got no shots in. But that’s okay, I understand. You were just too mesmerized by my incredible perfection.”

“ _Actually_ , and I’m just spitballing here, I think it might have had something to do with _moi_!” Carmella stepped up, striking a silly pose as she and Eva shared a laugh then a hug.

“Thanks again.” Mistress Marie cooed in a rare moment of sincerity. “I probably could have done it on my own, but it was still nice to have the help.”

“Right, right.” Carmella smiled, not fully convinced Eva could have pulled this off without her but not daring to question her. “You know, this _was_ a pretty big ask. I’m _supposed_ to be a good girl now.” 

“You were a good girl. You always are.” Eva smirked, her sultry tone unmistakable.

During The Red Queen’s tenure in NXT, Carmella had quickly risen the ranks to become one of Eva’s favorite sluts, which was honestly a little surprising. Sure, ‘Mella was right on the money when she deemed herself “The Hottest Chick in The Ring”, as she had an otherworldly angelic face and an unfathomably fuckable ass to boot, but there was generally an agreement between the ‘eye-candy’ model types in the division to steer clear of fucking each other. After all, the quote unquote pure ‘wrestlers’ already had enough disdain for them--the last thing they needed to do was undermine each other.

Granted, it didn’t really matter, as most wrestlers were ultimately putting on a façade of disrespect when they wanted nothing more than to let these models have their way with them, but it still was generally accepted that models wouldn’t target other models. However, after beating the allegedly Fabulous Superstar on multiple occasions, Eva just couldn’t resist the arresting proposition of pounding The Princess’s pert posterior, and while The Staten Island Princess was a much more dominant force than she had been in her developmental days (she had taken down Asuka for Christ’s sakes), it was clear that she was still putty in the pretty Red Queen’s hands, as she had come to her aid tonight without hesitation. That was why the fierce fashionista though the Fabulous fighter was due a reward.

“And because you were such a good, good girl…” Eva continued, “How about you prepare the ass of the almighty Asuka for me?”

Gasping with excitement, Carmella clasped her hands together and jumped up and down before playfully saying, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Trying to object while remaining respectful of her beloved butt-tamer, Becky interjected, “Mistress Marie...are...are ya sure we couldn’t be of any assistance to ya?”

Backing up her fellow bitch, Toni added, “As the old saying goes, three tongues are better than one.”

“I’m pretty sure no one has ever said that, like ever.” Carmella scoffed.

“Ignore them.” Eva insisted, shooting a glare at her subs. “Unlike you, Carmella has something called ‘dignity’ and is actually able to be useful in ways that don’t involve surrendering up her fuckholes, so it’s only fair she gets rewarded for that. Okay?”

“Yes Mistress Marie.” Lynch grumbled.

“Yes Mistress Marie.” Storm sighed.

“Now, let’s get this show going.” Eva smirked, turning her attention to her vanquished opponent for the night. “Strip before your Red Queen, ‘Empress’, and bow down. Strip and bow down so that Carmella can give your fat ass the rimming it deserves.”

Predictably, Asuka instantly scowled, and Eva was fully expecting The Empress to lay into her. Why wouldn’t she? She was Asuka, and her loss tonight had been far from clean, which is why Eva knew there was a real possibility this formerly undefeated Superstar would try to turn the tables on her. While typical backstage sex etiquette dictated that the winner topped the loser, turning the tables was an effective way to gain a reputation of dominance. Hell, it was how Eva had established herself as a top in the first place. So the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ was well within her rights to challenge the fashion designer, and given the way she cleared her throat and raised her finger, it looked like she was gearing up to do just that.

That’s what it _looked like_ , but then, as if a switch had flipped inside the once dominant Japanese star’s head, Asuka broke down, loudly weeping like a pathetic fuckhole. Eva struggled to hide her surprise, her jaw momentarily dropping as she questioned whether The Empress was playing mind games with her. If she was, she was really going out of her way to humiliate herself in the process, the once unstoppable conqueror actually putting some effort into making sure she removed her clothes as sensually as possible, even turning around to show off the asset Eva obviously had the most interest in, i.e. that amazing fleshy ass. She then knelt down at Eva’s feet, though she stopped short of bowing like Mistress Marie had asked.

This display of unadulterated submission from the former NXT Women’s Champion triggered gasps and murmurs from all of the women observing it, none of them able to believe their eyes. They knew Carmella had done a number on Asuka’s once unshakeable psyche, but never in their wildest dreams could they picture her so willingly surrendering to Eva Marie.

Voicing the general consensus in the room, Billie Kay mumbled, “Oh my God.”

Adding to her best friend’s sentiment, Peyton Royce remarked, “Awww, it’s poor wittle Asuka, and she’s crying like a stupid broken bitch.”

Mocking the Aussies for merely describing what they were all seeing, Charlotte quipped, “Wow, Billie and Peyton! Thanks for stating the obvious,” drawing assorted chuckles from the rest of the room. 

“No, no, you don’t understand!” Billie started.

“That woman there,” Peyton pointed at the disgraced Empress, “Some of you weren’t around to know but back in her prime, she destroyed _everybody_.”

“And we mean _everybody_.” Billie re-emphasized.

“Oi don’t even think Steph was safe.” Peyton noted. 

“She made a habit of gaping me and Pey’s little assholes.” Kay admitted. “It was sooo disgusting!”

“So disgusting.” Royce reiterated.

“But so hot.” Billie smirked.

“Sooo hooot!” Peyton confirmed. “And now she’s here, a blubbering mess, kneeling like it’s nothing. But it’s a big effing deal!”

“A huge effing deal!” Billie nodded.

“SHUUUUT UUUUPPP!!” Carmella screeched. “I’m about to rim this poser and I’d like to do so IN PEACE! Understood?”

The IIconics dutifully nodded, as did everyone else in the locker room. Well everyone not named Charlotte and Eva, but that went without saying. And not Asuka either, but it was only a matter of time until she fully followed orders.

Hearing the two irritating Aussie’s recount the days in which Asuka was the butt buster to end all butt busters should have been enough to break The Empress of Tomorrow from her trance. She should have been able to recollect and reconnect with her glory days. She certainly shouldn’t be giving into these two menacing models who had unfairly beat her without putting forth any pushback. 

However, any attempt to drum up the dominance Peyton and Billie were recalling seemed to be all for naught, as it felt like the two self-proclaimed “Iconic” Superstars were describing an entirely different person...which in a way they were. God, she had become such a far cry from the woman who could so effortlessly turn virgin tight rectums into well used craters. Hell, she had become such a far cry from the woman who had used Paige’s pale booty as leverage at the start of this night, all remaining shreds of badassery within her being quickly snuffed out.

Still, she had to try to do something. She couldn’t keep feeling sorry for herself, as all that had done was leave her to be a sorrowful sobbing sad sack kneeling on this dirty locker room floor. She had to offer some kind of protest, even if it wasn’t as passionate as she would like it to be.

Working hard to stop the flowing tears and continued wails and then clearing her throat, Asuka remarked, “Peyton. Billie. They are right. I. Am. Asuka. And you will not—-ooooh!”

Her attempt at a menacing speech was interrupted by an embarrassingly girly gasp as she felt a soft wet tongue swirling around her pink puckered asshole, and from that point forward, the mighty Asuka moaned in complete submissive bliss. Normally, Asuka could pretend she was getting her ass worshipped when she was in this position, which fueled her continued delusions of grandeur, but she wasn’t afforded that luxury tonight. 

Instead, Carmella decided to jump right into a frenzied rim job, hungrily lapping away at that hot whore hole, ravenous raucous slurping noises complimenting The Empress’s uncharacteristically elated squeals. Or maybe more accurately, _completely characteristically_ elated squeals, the mask of Asuka slipping away and a pitiful bottom who loved getting her butt munched taking her place.

Eva watched this spectacle with bemused amusement. _This_ was the woman who had taken down everyone standing in her way? She was pretty sure Becky Lynch had put up more of a fight, and that walking fuckhole had tapped clean to Eva in the center of the ring! 

God, this was just a further testament to how pathetic this current crop of women were that Asuka could surge up to the top of the card and go completely unchecked when it was quite clear now that she had been begging to be put in her place that entire time. Sure, the little sluts crawling around during Eva’s first run with the company hadn’t been much better (again see: Lee, AJ), but they hadn’t been as comfortable in their submission as the “women” in this locker room, these wimpy weaklings willfully voicing their docile desires.

“Gawd, I can’t believe how good Carmella is at rimming that ass. Ooh, or how ready Eva looks to fuck that slut. Fuck, I kinda hope they dom me.” Mandy Rose dreamt aloud, offering a rare example of a model who couldn’t even top, then turned to her girlfriend and sheepishly said. “Sorry, babe. I just want a couple of real tops to use me.”

“No, no, I get it.” Sonya blushed, simultaneously ashamed that she couldn’t satisfy her girl and aroused by the prospect of not only Mandy bending over for The Princess and The Red Queen, but herself as well, expressing that last part as she murmured, “Me too.”

“Then you better get in line, girl!” Naomi called out, her fingers already buried deep in her dripping snatch despite the fact that tonight’s action was barely underway. 

“ _Please_ ,” Lana butted in, “I can take cock better than all of you combined!”

“Mmm, stupid, stupid _puta_.” Zelina derided. “Want to put your money where your mouth is?”

As Asuka heard this bevy of shameless whores entranced by the two worthless models asserting their superiority over her right now, she simply whimpered. At the start of the year, these women quivered in their boots at the mere mention of the name ‘Asuka’! Fire and Desire? Extinguished and quelled, courtesy of The Empress. Naomi? Forget about ‘Feeling The Glow’, all she should focus on feeling was Asuka’s towering cock inside her big fat booty. Lana? She had been happy to give that bitch ‘her name backwards’ on multiple occasions. _Zelina?!_ That chick was a mere manager, not even worth her time. And yet, now all of these inferior underlings were fawning over the glamorous talentless hacks Asuka had become cannon fodder for. 

Eva, meanwhile, just kept chuckling and chuckling as these Superstars continued bickering back and forth about who was most deserving of bottoming for the dynamic domming duo of Carmella and herself. The obvious answer was none of them, as they were all so hideously pitiful, though that hadn’t stopped Eva before. Case in point, obvious unworthy butt slut Asuka was in front of her right now, squealing in what sounded to be a pitch perfect mixture of glee and shame, and as Eva circled her prey, she got a good idea as to why. 

While her view of course wasn’t quite as good as Carmella’s, Mistress Marie could still surmise that The Princess’s pink tongue was getting surprisingly far and deep into The Empress’s rectum. Granted, probably not as deep and far as she would have gotten a month or two ago, as Asuka had narrowly avoided getting ass fucked since, but it was deep enough and far enough to prove the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ was damaged goods at this point. 

And Carmella’s tongue only plunged further the longer this went on, The Princess lifting that ass upwards and really burying her face good in those chubby cheeks, causing Asuka’s body to fold up like a tent, her eyes to bulge out of her socket, and her hands to slowly glide across the ground in a clawing motion, as if she was attempting to inch towards a bottom rope that didn’t exist. The safety provided by ‘rope breaks’ may have done wonders for Asuka the wrestler, but in this locker room, there was no escape from her humiliation and thus no escape from being exposed as what she truly was.

While there may not have been a rope for Asuka to grab onto, Eva did decide it was beneficial to divert Asuka’s attention elsewhere. After instructing Carmella to put that booty back down, All Red Everything removed the title belt she was wearing around her waist, as it was the only barrier to her significantly soaked red lace panties. 

In what was slowly becoming one of her signature moves, Eva instructed, “Take my panties off...with your teeth!”

Said teeth were then gritted as it appeared that Asuka was finally going to grow a pair again, the popular asskicker furiously shouting, “KUSOTARE! BAKAGETA SHOFU!! AAAAGHHH! WATASHI WA ANATA GA KIRAIDESU!!!”, though the possible intimidation this tirade could have brought about was severely hampered by the moans interspersed in between each word as Asuka continued to experience the pleasurable effects of ‘Mella’s next level anilingus.

Smirking, Eva bent down and cupped the frenzied fighter’s face, quipping, “I’m hoping that translates to ‘Yes Mistress,’ and ‘Thank you Mistress’.”

This burst of anger still flowing through her, Asuka delivered two words that Eva understood perfectly.

“FUCK YOU!”

Building upon that defiance, Asuka spat on the ground in All Red Everything’s direction, and for a split second, the world made sense again, the Joshi’s heart swelling with pride as she showed she had a sliver of fight left in her. Naturally, Eva’s reaction to this sudden fire was not positive, a sour glower clouding that normally stunning face.

“Thank you! I love you too.” Eva sarcastically replied, then growled. “You know, I thought you would’ve learned your lesson, you little rat. That whole ‘tough girl’ routine you tried before our match, it didn’t work. And it’s not gonna work now.”

The fashion designer then snapped her fingers and commanded, “Carmella, stop rimming her. I have to beat some respect into this slut.”

Reluctantly, Carmella pulled her face away and pouted, “Awww, come oooon! It was just getting goood! A couple minutes more and I could’ve told you what this bitch had for breakfast!!”

“I don’t care.” Eva stated bluntly. “I thought I made it clear that I call the shots around here.”

“You did, you did.” Carmella sighed, backing away from that beautiful butt. “Sorry Mistress Marie.”

“Apology accepted.” Eva quickly nodded, then turned her attention to her victim. “But you...you’re gonna have to do a lot more than apologize.”

Grabbing Asuka’s hair and pulling her upwards onto her own two legs, Eva pulled her future pet over to the lockers. Fearing the worst, the Joshi Superstar dragged her feet, but that attempted preventative measure was no match for Mistress Marie’s muscle, the remarkably fit sexpot able to get The Empress to her intended destination with utter ease. Eva then pushed Asuka up against the lockers so that she was standing a few feet away from the handcuffed and helpless Anti-Diva that she had tried to stake claim to earlier in the night. With a mocking chuckle, Eva clutched the formerly unbeatable competitor’s wide hips and pulled back, thus ensuring the illustrious star’s pert posterior was sticking out and practically begging to be beaten bright red.

“Ok, this should be easy for you to comprehend.” Eva launched into her explanation. “I’m going to spank your ugly ass and every time I do, you count. Got it?”

The only immediate response she received was an incensed Asuka trying to back kick the uppity model in the shins, though the redheaded dom fortunately dodged it. 

“You know the rules. You lost our match, you pay the price!” Eva barked. “So, again I’ll ask...got it?”

A long pause filled the room before Asuka eventually spunkily grumbled, “Do your worst!”

A wicked smile flashed on the face of The Flame Haired Femme Fatale who simply promised, “I will.”

After that declaration, Eva smacked the embarrassed Empress’s round rump with a shocking amount of force, and from there, dished out an all out anal assault, holding nothing back as she delivered blow after blow to that big butt. Accompanying each powerful slap was the rattle of those lockers, the disgrace globally travelled grappler gripping onto the two nearest locker handles in front of her as she braced for impact. 

Eva reveled in that added sound. As if the noise provided by her palm’s thunderous contact with that pudgy rear wasn’t enough, the shaking and rumbling of those lockers after each hit made this onslaught of ass abuse ten times more pronounced. Mistress Marie hadn’t initially banked on performing such a brutal spanking, at least not at the onset, but her anger was too great to start things off slow. 

She had been contemplating beating that sexy seat ever since Asuka had gone out of her way to make this personal by ramming Paige, but initially showed mercy out of the kindness and compassion of her heart. Also, she was incredibly aroused after quickly disposing of Asuka in seconds even though the Japanese star should have kicked her ass and didn’t want to waste any time. But if The Empress was going to be hellbent on denying what she truly was, then Eva found it appropriate to really make an example out of her, never relenting in her beating and actually somehow managing to make her strikes land even harder as time progressed. 

Best of all, Asuka’s fire appeared to be momentarily stamped out, as the ex dom glumly counted every rough slap, now reaching double digits, “Ten, owww, ohhhhh, eleven, mmmmrnhhh, aaaahhh, tw..twelve, ouch, ohhhh, I-I..I can’t believe..mmmm…”

Asuka’s psyche shut down yet again, loudly sobbing as her big butt began throbbing. She had always thought of this quote-unquote “eye candy” Diva as incredibly weak, but Eva was now proving her to be unbelievably wrong. Of course, she had seen how effective Eva’s offense could be in her match against disgusting cockpocket Becky Lynch, but Asuka had never expected herself to be on the receiving end of any type of physical abuse from The Red Queen. 

Yet, alas, she was, and worse, it wasn’t in a one-on-one match in the ring, but a debilitating spanking taking place backstage in front of all the women she had wanted so badly to fear her. She should have turned around and knocked this no-talent model out, or used her current position to kick the glamour girl’s legs out from under her like she had tried to do when this brutal booty beatdown began, or really just do _something_ to escape this horrible fate, but the pain was too strong and the tears were too overpowering for Asuka to do anything other than submit.

Eva savoured that submission and then glanced over at the cuffed slut in the corner, taunting “Do you see this, Paige? The woman you sold out for, the woman you claimed everyone would end up as sluts for, she’s nothing but a crybaby bitch, courtesy of The Red Queen! Ooh yeah, not even a woman, just a bitch. A bitch with a jiggly fucking ass! Hmm, maybe not as jiggly as yours was. Definitely not as jiggly as Toni’s. Probably not even Becky’s. Huh. Kind of makes me wonder why I’m even wasting my time with her. Seems like I’m downgrading. Oh well. Red does seem to be her color if these welts are anything to go by. Could’ve been your color too Paige, if you were able to last an hour without getting assfucked!”

“Mmmph, I’m such a stupid fucking arse whore.” Paige grumbled, genuinely appalled that she had settled for such an inferior wannabe in favor of the stupendous stud that was Eva Marie, tears now leaking out of her eyes.

Eva smiled, absolutely adoring the sweet symphony that was these two subs sobbing. They complimented each other nicely in a lot of ways. After all, both had stepped out of line tonight so both must pay the price. But as of now, she was much more interested in Asuka’s price, the once invincible challenger still obediently counting every smack that came her way even as the glamour model insulted her to her core.

She stayed trapped in that holding pattern for what felt like hours, counting and counting and counting while her rectum was brutalized by Eva’s bare hands. It all probably only lasted ten minutes or so, but God, in the moment it felt like Asuka would be there forever. Not that whatever would transpire after this spanking was going to fare much better for her. In fact, the spanking was probably preferable to the humiliation she would soon suffer.

Still, she would honestly rather this night moved forward than wind up stuck in a never ending ass whooping, which is why she counted for a little while longer but ultimately pleaded, “Fifty...five...nooo...mercy...please! Mercy, please!”

These words drew loud chuckles from the perverse peanut gallery willing this humiliation on, Peyton surveying, “Okaaayy, so uhhh, just a quick show of hands...who here had Asuka begging Eva Marie for mercy on their 2018 SmackDown bingo cards?”

That response mostly elicited laughter from the rest of the crowd, though Carmella actually raised her hand with a knowing smirk, noting “Not Eva specifically, but when it comes to this bitch’s submission...I been knew. Which is why maybe you should listen to her, Mistress Marie. Then we could finish what we started.”

“You are in no position to be requesting anything from me, ‘Princess’.” Eva snarled, delivering a few more thwacks for good measure, then conceded. “But it doesn’t sound like a half-bad idea.”

From there, Eva picked up the talented in-ring technician and hoisted her over her shoulder before moving back to the center of the room. The Empress was pitifully unable to muster up enough fight to squirm or elbow her way out of this position as that spanking had taken so much out of her, any semblance of adrenaline evaporating into dust. Therefore, she was lucky that Eva took it relatively easy on her, gently setting that body back down on the ground.

Acting as if she hadn’t just unleashed an extended rage fueled assault on the accomplished Superstar’s ass, Eva said, “Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let’s start again. Take off my panties with your teeth, and eat my cunt!”

Asuka didn’t respond with a “Yes Mistress Marie” like she really should have, and even had the audacity to glare at the glamour girl for several seconds, but she then leaned forward and did as she was told, her teeth clenching down on the waistband of that stunning ruby red undergarment. After a little bit of struggle, Asuka managed to successfully slide that skimpy lace down the luxurious model turned sports entertainer’s legs, thus placing those glistening wet pussy lips on full display, a sight so hypnotic to The Empress that she didn’t bother to hesitate when it came time to plunge forward and lap away at that snatch, one of the most talented in-ring performers in history reduced to Eva Marie’s happy little rug muncher. Yes, in that moment, she was nothing but a tongue this piece of eye candy could use for her pleasure, and shamefully, she didn’t want it any other way as this truly may have been the sweetest pussy she had ever tasted. 

Not that she had a lot of experience to go off of. Sure, she had become well acquainted with Carmella’s love tunnel during their time together, but that was a relatively recent development. Typically, she had been the one seeking out a primed slut and shoving her forward into her superior sugar walls, never bothering to return the favor, though there had been a few loyal loving subs she had deemed worthy of the privilege, Asuka recalling the few nights in which she rewarded perennially reliable backdoor whores like Liv Morgan, Ember Moon, and Mickie James with long drawn-out cunt tonguings. Funnily enough, those skanks were so addicted to getting dicked down that they didn’t even fully appreciate that gift from the once undefeated woman as they much preferred going straight to the hard stuff. Asuka, on the other hand, was in the exact opposite position, cherishing the opportunity to orally stimulate this total smokeshow as it prolonged the impending and inevitable sodomy coming her way. She truly hoped when that time came she’d be able to fight back and leave unscathed, but she had been so easily entranced by Eva’s mystifying honeypot that she knew turning this around was far, _far_ from a guarantee.

In fact, seeming to further do her in was who else but Carmella, The Princess piping up, “Ahem! Mistress Marie, if it’s alright with you, I’m gonna finish munching that beautiful little butt. Pleeeaaasee? Ooh, this loser’s fabulous booty has my name written all over it!”

Snarking, Eva remarked, “Really? I’m not so sure about that. I didn’t see “Wannabe Alpha” written anywhere on there.”

The Fabulous female narrowed her eyes, but then proved Eva’s point by remaining semi-cordial, “Awww, always cracking jokes, huh? But that didn’t answer my question.”

“You want to kiss her ass? Then kiss her ass. But I think you could do better.” Eva admitted.

“Trust me, I could.” Carmella agreed. “Her ass is just so tasty! It makes it so hard.”

“Mmm, I know how you feel. Her mouth is heaven!” Eva moaned, as Asuka continued delicately licking her twat up and down.

“Oh, I know.” ‘Mella smiled, then dove forward and promptly buried her face back into that backside.

Unsurprisingly, this return to rimming made The Empress moan into Mistress Marie’s muff, and that quick rush of hot breath onto this sopping cunt in front of her made the possessor of said cunt shudder in utter ecstasy, this blast of warm air only adding to the reality TV star’s pleasure. And it added like...a lot. Oh, The Total Divas star may have been cruel but she wasn’t heartless, which is why she found it best to praise her pets when they miraculously did something right in their miserable lives.

“Oh, keep it going, you sluuuuut!! Mmm, lick my pussy good. Mmhmm, yeah, you know what you’re doing. Ohhhh Gooodd, I expected so much more out of you. I was actually ready for a challenge. When you fucked Paige in front of me, I thought my victory might actually have to be hard fought. Or I’d have to get DQ’d or something. But all it took was a little reminder of the woman who ruined you, you know, the one tongue massaging your meaty ass cheeks, and now you’re putty in my hands! God, if even Charlotte thought you were a threat, then she might wind up being a piece of cake.”

“Watch it.” The Nature Girl sternly warned, not wanting to distract too much from this hot humiliation but also wanting to make clear that such blatant disrespect would not be tolerated.

Charlotte truly was surprised at what was transpiring. It was bad enough knowing she gave Asuka a free pass after their match only for the delusional dom to get her butt cherry popped by someone as worthless as Carmella. True, The Princess had infuriatingly beaten her too, but she had turned the tables on her in like ten seconds. However, this was unforgettable and unforgivable. She had given Asuka her respect, something that wasn’t easily received around here, and the Joshi squandered it by getting pinned by Eva Marie in seconds. Seconds! And now she had seemingly forgotten the meaning of the word _pushback_ when it came time for the Total Diva to dominate her. No, the once unstoppable star stayed as still as a statue while being sandwiched in between two untalented but eye catching sexpots, and it was hard to tell which one of them was turning Asuka on more--the one who was screaming at her to apply more pressure to that clit or the one who was eating her ass like it was a five star four course meal.

Unfortunately, Asuka knew which act was giving her more pleasure, and it was far from the one she wanted it to be. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, feeling Carmella’s tongue running through her back passage filled her with a certain kind of jubilation that she didn’t receive from eating out Eva. Of course, her mind immediately tried to put a positive spin on this, Asuka rationalizing that it was only natural for her to find bliss in a woman so less skilled than her showing her pristine ass the glory it deserved. However, she was painfully aware the entire time that Carmella’s butt munching served a very different purpose, one that actually made her...more excited. Shit! Earlier, she had been praying that she would be relegated to cunt lapping for as long as possible because it would delay the horrific thought of Eva Marie fucking her ass like a cheap whore’s cunt, and now she was absolutely elated as The Princess of Staten Island prepared her rectum for that very fate. Worst of all, this influx of emotions was enough to distract Asuka from her task at hand--making Mistress Marie feel as good as humanly possible.

Eva had half a mind to drag Asuka back over near the lockers and dole out a second spanking, this one more vicious than the first, but then she would only be putting her orgasm off for longer. Besides, watching the supposedly almighty Empress moan this loudly due to a tongue sliding in and out of her sphincter was awfully amusing and offered some beautiful insight into what Eva could expect once she had her signature red strap-on around her waist. Therefore, she figured a quicker reminder would suffice, the fit fashion designer thwacking the back of the formerly undefeated superstar’s head and pushing it forward, making sure to hold it in place so Asuka wouldn’t be able to let her performance slip again.

“Focus on me! That’s what this night is about. Mmm, it’s about me getting one step closer to getting what I want. _Who_ I want.” Eva smirked as her eyes locked on Charlotte. “And Eva Marie always gets who she wants.”

Wanting to cement herself as the most dominant woman in the room, Charlotte gave a nice loud chuckle, one which Asuka registered despite her addled state. That chuckle made the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ instantly feel ten times the amount of shame she had been inundated with already. Even in something as mortifying as submitting to a model, Asuka was forced to take a backseat to Charlotte, one of the most celebrated NXT stars relegated to a pawn in the power struggle between the real top women in this division. Hell, the Joshi superstar was willing to bet Mistress Marie wasn’t looking down at her at all and was instead concentrating her gaze on the Horsewoman who, just like Carmella and Eva, had bested The Empress. 

She would be one-hundred percent correct in that assumption, as while Eva may still have been gleefully gasping as a result of Asuka’s tongue brushing against her folds, she was staring directly at The Nature Girl this whole time, even going so far as to mimic those signature Flair family “woo”s the longer this licking went on. The only time Eva ever acknowledged Asuka’s presence was when she (what else?) decided to chastise the suddenly submissive Superstar.

“Hmm, I can see you need more training.” Eva commented, and though she was very clearly not talking about wrestling, Asuka instinctively felt incensed that Eva Marie would be complaining about how trained she was in any context. “Your enthusiasm is definitely there, but you’ve been swirling your tongue around for so long. Take it to that next level! Really tonguefuck me!! I didn’t expect to have to hold your hand through all of this but I guess you just aren’t ready yet. Mmmhmm, you’re not ready for _me_ , Asuka. Isn’t that something?”

It _was_ something, Asuka thought. It was complete and utter bullshit! The once overpowering Joshi desperately longed to find some kind of fire within her but the only fire she foresaw was the scorched earth that would come about if she didn’t appease the eye pleasing bombshell. Therefore, Asuka acquiesced immediately, swiftly slipping her tongue into this sultry model’s slit. That moist muscle pushed forward and back, the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble winner pacing herself out at first before gradually picking up her tempo as time went on, and as she quickened her pace so too did The Princess of Staten Island until eventually Carmella was tonguing this falling star’s tush with the same amount of frantic and feverish energy that Asuka was using on Eva’s cunt. That incredible butt tonguing that had at one point distracted the technically gifted (former) badass from giving Mistress Marie’s muff the love it required now served as fuel for engaging a far more fervent affair, Asuka channeling the energy she mined from the mind blowing pleasure provided by this remarkable rim job into her efforts to make All Red Everything squirt out her hot cum. 

Fortunately, that method seemed to be doing wonders as it was growing patently obvious that Mistress Marie wouldn’t be able to last much longer, her legs wobbling and her breath growing shallow. As The Red Queen neared a climax and a probable collapse, she had to contemplate her next move, her ability to concoct anything resembling a coherent thought waning as all she could focus on was how amazing the mad dash of Asuka’s tongue darting in and out of her snatch felt. Trying to defy all odds, Eva worked hard to conjure up a single sentence as she neared the edge of orgasm.

Eventually, Eva managed to merely ask Asuka to accelerate her towards the inevitable, shouting, “Don’t wait for it--Make me cum!”

Those words elicited a chuckle from The Empress, and naturally, she pondered whether she should take control and deny the uppity Diva what she wanted. However, her mind soon flooded with memories of the prior spanking that had come her way and quickly decided to not press her luck, the talented Japanese superstar heading straight into a more rapid tonguing, though she still tried to restrain herself from getting too frenzied as she didn’t want to inhibit The Princess from persisting in her incredible rimming. She really only had to keep that up for a couple seconds more and sure enough, Eva’s dam burst, drenching The Empress in her stunning slick. The Osaka native swore she was going to drown as she struggled to down every drop of the delicious twat nectar that flowed her way, something that became even harder midway through as the conquering Concordian decided to grind her hips in the fierce and fearsome female’s face, thus providing the previously invincible force with her latest humiliation, as her pretty face was caked in cum, her intimidating eye black now in streaks down her cheeks.

Once The Flame Haired Femme Fatale had finished cascading her cunt cream from her hot and horny hole, she pulled her vanquished opponent away from her hairless honeypot, taking a couple of moments to appreciate the glorious sight of this overhyped has-been covered in her juices. But why should she be the only one getting to feast her eyes on that debaucherous display? Snapping her fingers and stomping her feet, the cunning Californian caught the attention of Carmella, shooing her away. The Princess of Staten Island adorably pouted as she pulled away from the once indomitable ace’s asshole, but she begrudgingly backed up, getting back on her feet and taking a seat on the bench with the rest of the roster. 

The Red Queen gripped Asuka’s rainbow colored hair and got her in position for a Glam Slam, the pro wrestling punchline that was Eva Marie holding Asuka up high in the air, parading around the room and showing off her disgraced face to this entire audience. That earned some hoots and hollers from these all too eager observers and feeble whimpers from The Empress, and of course, a tirade from the tantalizing Total Divas cast member.

“Get a good long look! The longest reigning NXT Women’s Champion in history, ladies and...ladies. Mmm, take it all in. Oh, or take a picture. Yeah, that sounds nice, doesn’t it? Everyone snap a pic of rug muncher Asuka on full display here. And if any of you have any RAW or NXT girls in your contacts, feel free to send it to them. Show them what’s become of their Empress.” Eva smirked as the flash of phone cameras filled the room and then turned her to attention to the whore she hoped was getting the best look at this circus. “Do you see this, Paige? This is who you bottomed for! A paper dom. Someone who crumbled under the pressure of a real Alpha! If you would’ve been good, you could’ve licked my cum off of her face, but now that’s only up to Toni and Becky. You got that, sluts? If so, get over here and claim your treat.”

“Yes Mistress Marie!!!” Toni squeed, overjoyed to finally be incorporated into the action.

“Yes Mistress Marie.” Becky echoed, feeling similarly.

Asuka felt so drained and helpless as she was hoisted up in the air. Normally, she would be able to fight her way out of that position no problem, but she had clearly lost a few steps, The Empress feeling absolutely spent. That was why Eva was able to execute that move with no problem...well, with no more problem than it typically was for Eva Marie to perform a wrestling maneuver, causing the once dominant megastar to land face first on the dirty locker room floor. 

With Eva’s cum still relatively fresh on her face, she knew all the grub and grime from the cold hard ground was most likely stuck to her face, but that didn’t matter to Eva’s broken bottom bitches. Instead, they both circled the sprawled out body of the beaten competitor, as if they were a couple of hungry dogs sniffing out a piece of meat, which honestly wasn’t too far off. After all, Toni and Becky had deteriorated so greatly from their undying sexual submission that they probably shouldn’t qualify as human beings, and Asuka was quickly becoming an object herself. She did at least prove she was not an inanimate object however, ultimately willing on enough strength to pull herself up so that she was on all fours again.

Once she did that, her face was predictably greeted with the tongues of Toni and Becky, the crimson haired Californian’s fuckpets extremely excited to swallow Eva’s lovely girl cum any way they could. Asuka moaned as she felt the Aussie and Irishwoman’s tongues brush against her, Storm and Lynch on either side of The Empress, licking her cheeks long after every last bit of pussy juice had been drained off her besmirched mug, the happily hapless hotties hoping they had missed a spot somewhere. Once it became clear that her cheeks had no more cunt honey left on them, the two broken beauties began battling against each other, fighting to taste the relatively small amount of twat cream that had actually successfully landed inside the gifted striker’s mouth, with Toni eventually coming out on top over her fellow bottom by knocking the ginger submissive down on the ground for long enough that Storm could initiate a deep kiss with the once undefeated wrestler. 

Asuka tried to resist kissing back but she was only human, and when an attractive eyeful like Toni Storm was swapping spit with her, there was only one thing she could do. The moment she returned Storm’s lustful liplock, Toni gleefully squealed and Asuka felt her heart flutter as she was fulfilling another woman’s desires. Wait a minute...that couldn’t be right. Toni Storm was a total embarrassment to the profession she loved, as she swiftly gave up on her aspiration of success to become a pitiful plaything for an insufferable untalented model, and was a blight on their gender as a whole, as she was nearly too slutty to function. So why on earth did Asuka feel so happy knowing she was pleasing her?

She didn’t have much time to unpack an answer to that sobering question because Becky soon targeted Toni with a renewed vigor, charging forward on all fours and knocking her down then taking her place as a cum-guzzling makeout whore. Though, much to Lynch’s chagrin, that dumb Gold Coast blonde bimbo had hogged most of the remainder of Eva’s saccharine cunt cream, with Becky only able to taste a hint of that sugary sweet substance. However, there were plenty of other things to keep her happy as she sucked face, most notably that Asuka’s lips still had the flavor of Mistress Marie’s mouthwatering twat, even if all of the actual outstanding orgasmic fluid had already been suckled from her mouth. Plus, there was something to be said for just kissing Asuka regardless of context. 

Back when Becky had been bafflingly masquerading as some kind of Alpha, she had always perceived Asuka to be one of her biggest threats, and feared that the former NXT Women’s Champ would be the one to ultimately send “The Man” back into her submissive ways, something which Becky had almost been willing to accept, given just how beautiful this at one time bulletproof challenger was. Of course, Becky had been whisked away by a woman who was even more beautiful and even more dominant than Asuka could ever dream of being, but she couldn’t deny this international pro wrestling sensation’s alluring charm.

Still, Eva was the primary reason she was so ecstatic kissing The Empress, as her mistress was the one who instructed her to clean the cum from Asuka’s face and, although all of the twat juice had been gobbled up, she hadn’t been told to stop, so she kept soldiering on, glad to know her performance was keeping her owner happy because that was all that mattered. God, Becky had become so infatuated with the tough and dominant Total Diva that she would do just about anything she asked her to, the dynamic between them both toxic and intoxication.

As Asuka kept up kissing the Irishwoman, she was pretty sure she had lost her mind because she found herself actually wanting to impress this scatterbrained anal skank with her makeout abilities, her cheeks flushing bright red every time Becky gave a soft moan of satisfaction. While Toni was an aberration from everything a woman should be, Becky may have been even worse. Sure, Storm had thrown away all of the enormous potential she had shown so she could serve as a doormat for a pretty faced fame seeker, but she had really only been in this business for a cup of coffee, all things considered. For around sixteen years, Becky had been in the professional wrestling busting her ass until she got her ass busted by the lovely and lavish looker, and now the woman who had been so hellbent on being the top woman in this company was putting in next to no effort in the ring in order to spend more time with All Red Everything, something which was truly disgusting, yet Asuka feared she would soon be slotted in this same position. Funnily enough, it was that fear that distracted Asuka enough to not register the finger tracing around her sphincter.

Eva Marie had been content to sit on the sidelines for a good long while and just watch her mindless submissive bitches have fun, enjoying the fact that these empty-headed ass sluts were so needy that they fought tooth and nail to gobble down the most hot girl cum they possibly could, something they were doing yet again as Toni finally showed some signs of life and tried headbutting Becky away from Asuka’s lips, a sight that made All Red Everything burst out laughing. However, she also knew she couldn’t let this last forever and sooner rather than later she would need to reinsert herself into the proceedings. And what better to reinsert herself than through actual insertion? The dominant diva dug a digit into Asuka’s rectal ring, slowly stretching out the butt she was going to thoroughly use. Granted, The Empress probably didn’t need this much preparation, as it hadn’t been that long since she had been bent over and used for her true purpose, but Eva decided a little generosity never hurt anyone. And moreover, it was what she wanted to see happen so it’s what she did.

But she didn’t just want to see her finger gently pumping and stretching out that back orifice, she wanted to hear Asuka’s debasing moans too, and there was only one way to make sure those moans were purely from anal bliss.

“Back up, bitches! You’ve had your fun, but now it’s time for the main eventer to take over. Yeah, it’s time for Main Event Mistress Marie to show everyone that Asuka the butt slut is moaning like a fucking hooker as I finger her ass.”

Asuka whimpered and squealed, her eyes clenching down and her mouth opening wide as this finger pumped in and out of her dumper. Even going back so far as six months ago, Asuka could’ve never imagined anything going up her butt, and now she was moaning in pleasure as this finger plowed through her. In fact, she wanted more. Oh, she actually wanted Eva to thrust another finger or two inside her saliva lubed rear hole, or better yet...Eva’s stupendous strap-on. Which was insane! She had gaped assholes left and right, and now she was clamoring for butt sex at the slightest push?! She had to pull herself together. She had to remember who she was. It was just extremely difficult for her to do so as Eva now added a second finger and thus increased her pleasure.

“Talk about ungrateful!” Eva hissed. “I’m doing you the biggest favor in the world. Do you understand that? I don’t have to be stretching out your slutty little asshole, you know? God knows I don’t have to ‘cause I could shove my big hard girl cock up there right now, no problem. And I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you?! Mmm, but you’re not gonna get that just yet, no no no. First, I’m going to add a second finger into that little fuckhole, though I really shouldn’t. Mmmnnhhh, I really shouldn’t because you haven’t even thanked me for the first finger. Oh, but maybe you could remedy that. Mm, maybe you could thank me for the privilege. Yess, thank your Mistress Marie for fingering this slutty ass.”

Putting forward a valiant effort to present herself as the Asuka of old amidst these mortifying circumstances, the asskicker stated, “You are not ‘Mistress’. NO ONE is Asuka’s mistress!”, though she again discredited those words real quick as she moaned loudly throughout the room.

“You know, this is actually kind of sad.” Marie mused. “You actually still think you’re a dom, even as my fingers prove you wrong in real time. Hell, this whole night has begged to differ with you. Oh, poor stupid Asuka, I promise if you accept what you are, it’ll make you so much happier. Mmm, you might even become one of my favorite butt sluts. Like I know I said your ass wasn’t as big as the ones on my other pets, which is probably true, but you have something they don’t. Shattered mystique! I knew they were fucktoys from the moment I saw them. You? You were a challenge, but one that I won easily, so take your rightful fucking place!”

Emphasizing her point, Eva added a third finger, The Empress ecstatically and emphatically howling, sadly proving the glamour girl incredibly correct. Oh, she’d suppress those distressing moans if she could, but her unshakeable lust was too much to bear. Perhaps Asuka’s greatest opponent this whole time had been her own libido. That’s why she had lost tonight after all, Carmella’s music flooding her memories with their nights together, nights in which The Princess had done this exact same thing. Oh, Asuka had spent so much of this year with fingers shoved up her ass that she may as well have been a hand puppet at this point, that phrase ringing even more true now that Mistress Marie put the two remaining digits inside her rectum. 

The longest reigning NXT Women’s Champion cried out as the whole of The Flame Haired Femme Fatale’s hand was up her butt, and it was only going to pick up from there. The Empress of Tomorrow knew what was coming and while her mind screamed at her to protest, her body was all too happy to give in. Yes, the once all powerful Asuka just laid there and accepted this nubile knockout’s knuckles extending upwards, a good old fashioned anal fisting officially underway. There was a sharp pain at first, as it had been a hot second since Asuka had received something so taboo and brutal. Carmella had only given her this treatment a couple of times, as the Fabulous Superstar normally preferred to skip right to the strap-on portion of the evening. Eva appeared to be the exact opposite all throughout this night, stretching out the...well...stretching out of Asuka’s ass for what seemed like hours before a toy had ever touched her tush. 

“Take that, Asuka! Ooh, take it real good. Still think you’re a dom? Or are you gonna woman up and accept your place on the totem pole? Accept that I’m a real woman whose made a name for herself by breaking sluts like you and that you’re a delusional ho who should’ve stayed in Japan where you may have actually still amounted to something instead of trying to soar in the big leagues with total fucking stars like me. These are just facts, Asuka. It’s a fact that I’m better than you! It’s a fact that your ass was made to take my fist and soon my cock! So, just say it already. Say it. Say it!”

Furious grunts and gasps from the gifted globally travelled grappler filled the room as the initial pain was numbing and her O-Ring was adjusting to this clenched fist ramming her ass, but Asuka still had enough willpower in her to defy All Red Everything’s orders, “You...unh...mmmmnnhhh...You will pay!”

“Oh my Goood, are you serious?” Eva whined. “I’m literally fisting your ass and you still won’t admit the truth. Still! You’re making these thinly veiled vague threats. ‘I will pay’? What the fuck are you talking about? I’m owning you, bitch.”

“L O L, aaawwww, she alwaaays said that same thing to me! It’s kinda cute actually. But come on, Asuka. At least get a new line. It’s like I’m not even special to you.” Carmella chimed in with a chuckle. “Ooh, ooh, ooh! I got it. Maybe she says we’re gonna pay because we’re both so money.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right.” Eva smiled. “It must be overwhelming to even be in the same room with a big star like me, let alone to get fucked by my fist. Right, Asuka?”

All Asuka could do was try to stop her moans, as any prior notion of unpleasurable pain had been quelled the longer Eva pumped her first in and out Asuka’s asshole.

“Ha, listen! She’s speechless.” Carmella cackled.

“Hmm, guess she really is starstruck. Well then, maybe I can autograph your ass after I’m done fucking it.” Eva quipped. “Speaking of which, it’s about that time, don’t you think? I mean, you were loose enough way before this, but I just wanted to have a bit of fun. From the whispers I’ve heard, you certainly never passed up an opportunity to use your conquests in every possible way, so I figured why should I? But now, I’ve got to stop fisting you so I can use you in the best way possible.”

Eva retracted her fist and Asuka collapsed, not as a woman but as a sweaty aroused heap already edging near orgasm. God, Eva wouldn’t need to use her strap-on for long in order for the once mighty competitor to cum like a little bitch addicted to big dick inside her O-Ring. Hell, she thought she may just cum from seeing All Red Everything slip on her strap-on, her lengthy red dildo making The Empress of Tomorrow’s mouth water. 

No! No, this was her chance. She had to be firm and tell this bitch off, then get out of this room. With everything she had gone through tonight, she knew it would take a lot to rebuild her image, but it would not be entirely impossible. But if Eva used her toy to rearrange her rectum and made her squirt like a geyser, then Asuka may as well retire from wrestling and become The Red Queen’s full time bitch.

As Mistress Marie neared The Empress’s rear, Asuka pulled herself up gingerly and turned around towards the scowling model.

“No.” Asuka barked. “You will not do this. I will not take it.”

“Don’t start being a sore loser now.” Eva grumbled. “You knew the rules going in.”

“I do not care!” Asuka shouted. “You are not worthy. You will never be worthy. You will not touch my ass.”

“Um, where have you been the past ten minutes? She already has touched your ass. A lot.” Carmella quipped.

“You shut up!” Asuka roared. “You cheat! You both cheat! And because of that, I will NOT entertain you. No. I will never take dildos from you. EVER!”

“Actually, when it comes to me, the correct wording would be ‘ever _again_ ’.” Carmella corrected with a toothy grin, but a balled up fist from the infuriated Empress was enough for her to nearly stumble off the bench and keep her lips zipped. 

For the first time in a long time, the room fell silent and Asuka surveyed the situation, finally feeling proud of herself again, as if a piece of the old Asuka had just returned. She then put her clothes back on and headed towards the door, pleasantly surprised Eva didn’t stop her at any step of the way. Maybe the models were starting to learn they couldn’t push just any wrestler around and would finally realize their perceived superiority would soon be no more. Asuka may have endured a decent amount of damage tonight, but she could at least be rest assured that she would live to see another day.

Eva sighed as Asuka left the room. Why did these sluts have to make this so difficult?

“Let’s see…” Eva rolled her eyes. “5...4...3...2…”

The door swung back open and Asuka dragged her feet back in, her head hanging down low as she stared at the floor and her pitiful sniffling unmistakable.

Asuka opened her mouth but nothing of substance came out. “I...I...I…”

“Let me guess.” Eva interrupted. “You need to cum.”

There was a pause and then Asuka offered up a small nod.

“So predictable.” The glamour girl groaned. “It would be funny if it wasn’t so sad. Ugh! You know I really should punish you for that little show you put on, trying to be dominant again, but I’m feeling generous, so rip those clothes off again and get back down all fours right this fucking second and I’ll let it slide.”

There was another long pause as Asuka just stood there for several seconds. She couldn’t believe it. She had been ready to leave the building and keep the smallest bit of her dignity intact when her body suddenly told her no. Her need to be brought to orgasm was too great, and just another night masturbating in her hotel room wasn’t going to cut it. Eva had gotten her all worked up, made her feel so good, and she needed to know what that footlong All Red dildo felt like. But she also knew she would never have a chance to be taken seriously ever again.

“Ahem.” The fashion designer cleared her throat. “Are you deaf, daft, or just plain dumb? Do it, you whore!”

Asuka hesitated a couple of seconds longer and then…

She did it.

The once mighty Asuka died a death as she officially accepted her purpose as a worthless bottom made to service real women, quickly stripping off her clothes again and falling to the ground in doggy style position, even going so far as to spread apart her ass cheeks as slowly as possible, giving Eva the best possible view of her puckered hole. All Eva could do was grin from ear to ear, pressing the tip of her big dick against Asuka’s anus, resting it there for a couple of seconds before eventually jutting her hips forward making it official. Eva fucking Marie was officially sodomizing the formerly undefeated Asuka.

“Trying to avoid her true purpose only to spread her cheeks seconds later? No wonder you were drawn to her, Paige.” Eva snarked, recollecting the way she had claimed the SmackDown GM after returning to the blue brand, which triggered a whimper from the handcuffed Brit. “I do have to give you credit, Asuka. You put up way more of a fight than she ever did or ever could. I mean, we both knew what the end result would be, but you kind of made it fun getting there. So, kudos.”

Asuka no longer had any hollow retorts or empty threats to respond with, instead only bellowing and moaning as All Red Everything pushed the head of that twelve incher into that well loosened rectum, The Empress’s anus accepting it with ease. Carmella had been so thorough at rimming her juicy booty and Eva had left nothing off the table throughout her fisting, yet it was still surprising just how easily that rubber phallus slid forward. And weirdly, Asuka no longer felt any pain. Well, she didn’t feel any pain that didn’t bring her pleasure, the once sadistic and ballistic Empress now proving herself to be a measly masochistic pain slut. 

The volume of her moans increased each time another inch of that dick moved forward, Asuka lost in a whole new realm of rapture until The Red Queen’s hips butted up against her well rounded cheeks, signifying that all twelve inches of this strap-on were stuffed in her big booty. Twelve inches! Asuka had gone from spending her night in her hotel room slamming Ember Moon’s fat ass with dildos this same size or bigger to being on all fours with a full foot of rubber shoved inside her own butt. It was poetic in a way, the butt tamer who hadn’t thought twice about using twelve inch toys on her pathetic pets now stuck in the position she had put them in time and time again. 

However, there wasn’t much comeuppance for anyone to truly revel in as the multicolor haired hottie was enjoying this sordid sodomy session way too much for it to qualify as punishment. Yes, there was still a hint of shame as she sacrificed her reputation to get rectum wrecked by the fitness loving fashionista, but that was overshadowed by the sheer level of enjoyment exhibited by The Empress. Asuka was absolutely bowled over from this big dick going balls deep in her bowels, and once Eva pulled back, thusly thrusting this thick strap-on in and out of that ass, then Asuka only became further elated, actually feeling the urge to thank this no-talent model for pumping this rubber rod in and out of her perfect pert posterior. 

She tried to hold off from voicing her gratitude towards this gratification, as she realized that would be another new low, but she just couldn’t prevent herself from squealing, “Mmmm, th-th-thank you.”

“Thank you _who_?” Eva pushed, overjoyed this bitch was already so broken but wanting to be referred to by her proper title.

“My...my...mmmmnh...ohhhh.” Asuka howled, reality setting in. “I...I can not...I will not…”

“Say it!” Eva snapped, delivering a hard smack to those bulbous cheeks while continuing to slide her dildo in and out of that brutalized bunghole.

“I...I...Th..thank..thank...you…” Asuka hesitated ever so slightly, then wailed. “My...Red Queen?”

“Exactly right.” Eva beamed. “You’re already learning.”

“Watashi, nanika shimashita ka?” Asuka murmured under her breath, then roughly translated a little louder, “Wh...what have I done?”

“There’s no fucking way she just called her that.” Sonya’s jaw dropped to the floor as she heard Asuka debase herself. “No way!”

“Oh, _way_ , babe. She did. She definitely did. Mmnnhh, and it was so fucking haaawwwt.” Mandy moaned as her nipples hardened, God’s Greatest Creation unable to keep herself from masturbating to this delectable sight, slipping a finger into her trunks.

“I hope you two bitches aren’t getting any funny ideas, because when it comes to bending over next week, I’m calling dibs.” Naomi hollered as she had graduated from fingering her own pussy to shoving a digit inside Lana’s twat, the Ravishing Russian reciprocating that act by inserting a finger into Naomi’s cumdried cunt.

“You’ll have to go through me first.” Zelina shouted, which was a tad absurd given her diminutive stature, her horrendous win loss record and the fact that ‘Mella was behind her nibbling on her neck as she spoke.

“Ay Billie, do you hear something?” Peyton asked her tag team partner whilst fondling her.

“Oi think I do, Pey.” Billie responded as she groped her best friend in kind. “It sounds loike a bunch of sorry lowloifes who don’t realoize that next week Eva’s bitches will be…”

“I-conic!” Both Aussies shouted in unison.

“No, _it_ _sounds_ _like_ none of you have been taught anything about this business. When a show of this caliber is going on, you don’t talk and talk and talk and talk. You shut up, you watch, and you enjoy.” Charlotte interrupted, wanting to observe the downfall of one of her toughest opponents without the added distraction of this absolutely pathetic women’s roster pining for the same treatment Asuka was receiving now. 

Not that she could blame them. If she was a “switch” like these women were, she would totally see the appeal of this anal assault because as much as she hated to admit it, Eva was putting on quite the captivating performance, though that was thanks in part to the meatiness of Asuka’s beautiful booty. Each time Eva’s thighs crashed into The Empress of Tomorrow’s backside, ripples were sent through that plump flesh, showing that, in spite of Eva claiming her booty paled in comparison to her other bitches, she more than held her own when it came to jiggle. Yes, those cheeks shook like a big bowl of jello, and that coupled with Asuka’s moans and Eva’s non stop laughing and trash talking made for a compelling display of All Red Everything’s abilities as an alpha.

That undeniable dominance was of course something she was too happy to point out, Eva blabbing, “Damn, I’m good at making this ass jiggle if I say so myself. First with the spanking, and now with this rough fucking, I can really make these fat cheeks jiggle like jelly, can’t I, Asuka? I guess that’s what happens when you’re a real Alpha, huh? THE real Alpha. The Alpha to end all Alphas. Not you. Not the blonde Flair chick over there. Me, Eva Marie, the greatest Alpha and wrestler in WWE history.”

Charlotte chortled, “Get back to me when the shuttle lands.”

Glaring at the quote unquote “Genetically Superior” Superstar, Eva hissed, “I seem to remember hearing that you passed on your opportunity to ass fuck this total skank. Bet you’re kicking yourself now that ‘Mella and I have gotten to her first.”

“Wait...you’re trying to tout the fact that you’re just happily accepting a sub I didn’t deem worth my time.” Charlotte chuckled. “That’s not a point in your favor, sweetie.”

“Only that’s not what happened.” Eva pointed out, continuing to make conversation while increasing the speed of her thrusting, making the defeated Empress emit her loudest squeals yet. “You passed on using this top-notch bottom because you apparently had ‘too much respect’ for her. Why on earth would you respect her? Huh? Can you answer that, Asuka? Why would anyone respect a piece of meat like you?”

“I...I do not know.” Asuka grunted out truthfully in between gleeful cries, as _she_ had certainly lost all respect for herself. “Probably because I used to be honorable.”

“Oh no, no, no, no.” Eva snickered, turning up the heat by performing one of her favorite butt sex maneuvers, i.e. rotating her hips so that she would churn the disgraced Joshi’s bowels. “This is what you always were. I’m just helping you realize it.” 

“ANH...UNGH...YESS...THANK YOU…GNNHH…” Asuka yelled as this strap-on stirred the deepest part of her rectum, Eva only adding to the mortification by beating her ass like a drum with her bare hands. 

The Empress’s mind had absolutely melted. She knew deep down when she walked out of here tonight, she would probably regret throwing her whole career away for the sake of getting some much needed relief, but that was an extremely distant concern for the ruined wrestler. At the forefront of her thoughts was climaxing, as that was why she had brought unbearable shame upon her name and meandered back into the locker room in the first place. Feeling Eva’s rubber rod revolve around inside her rectal entrance was downright divine, but it wasn’t going to push her any further towards her peak. 

No, she needed Eva to move back to a more traditional brutal anal pounding—well, as traditional as a brutal anal pounding could be—and she needed the red haired hottie to throw everything she had at her. Eva had already done so much in terms of force and speed, but she had also deliberately done her best to keep Asuka on the cusp of cumming, not letting her ascend over the edge into the nirvana she dreamed of. 

That was why when Eva eventually switched back to simply sliding that dildo in and out of this round rear, Asuka immediately pleaded, 

“M...Make me cum.”

“Huh? What was that?” Eva grinned wickedly. “I only respond to good girls who use my proper title.”

Asuka groaned, but didn’t hesitate for long, as she had shown earlier that she was all too willing to degrade herself, crying out, “Make me cum...Mistress Marieeee.”

“Hmmm, I’m still not sure.” The dominant diva decided to drag out the defeated former dom’s downfall. “I only make my bitches cum. So, what do you say? Are you my bitch?”

The Empress of Tomorrow wanted to tear her hair out. Eva knew her answer! Everyone in the room knew her answer! Yet that didn’t stop the once mystifyingly magnificent competitor from screeching at the top of her lungs.

“YES! I AM YOUR BITCH!! I AM YOUR BITCH! SO MAKE ME CUUUUM! MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM!! I AM YOUR BITCH! AN ASS ON LEGS! A DIRTY WHOOOREEE! AND I NEED BIG DICK SLAMMING MY ASS! PLEASE SLAM YOUR BIG DICK NOOWWW!! SO I CAN CUM LIKE A BIIITCH!”

Eva just had to laugh uproariously at this whole damning tirade. How had this horrendous fuckdoll run roughshod over everyone when she had given into the glamour girl after the slightest push? Maybe she really was the unstoppable monster everyone claimed she was before Mella moonwalked into her life but somehow Eva doubted that Asuka’s run at the top was ever due to _her_ strength and was rather due to her contemporaries’ weakness. Either way, it didn’t matter as the end result was the same. The woman once touted as the future of this company was going to cum from Eva’s cock going at breakneck speed with nothing held back. Although, maybe that was too elementary for an anal cumdumpster of this level. After all, that aforementioned spoilt little Staten Island Princess was probably due another big reward that went beyond merely rimming the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ’s rectal hole.

After her laughter subsided, Eva clued Asuka into what she was in for, stating, “I guess I’m convinced...but a real slut like you is gonna need more than one cock to help her cum. Carmella, would you do the honors of helping me double team this ho?”

“I’m waaay ahead of you.” The Fabulous Superstar smirked, already rummaging through her locker and finding her ten inch black strap-on. 

Eva knew she should probably punish The Princess for jumping the gun, but it was kind of funny and at least she wouldn’t be kept waiting because truth be told, Eva was just as eager to watch Asuka squirt her juices out all over the ground as Asuka was to be the one experiencing the act. Therefore, she simply smiled as Carmella stood by her side after lubing up the long black cock around her waist.

“You know Mistress Marie, I’m sure this slutty little sub would looove to feel a cock in her cute little pussy because then she’d feel like someone was actually making love to her, but I’m not here to waste my amazing cunt fucking skills on a charity case. Soo, what if you and me give this butt slut a much more fitting and faaabuuulouuuss finale? I’m thinking a two-on-one handicap match—Eva’s All Red Monster and ‘Mella’s Big Black Beauty versus Asuka’s hungry little crater of an asshole. You like?”

The gorgeous fitness business mogul gleamed, “I knew there was a reason I didn’t fully break you.”

“Maybe ‘cause you couldn’t.” The former Miss Money in the Bank quipped, offering a bit of defiance against Eva.

“We’re on the same page right now.” Eva growled. “Don’t test me.”

Actually feeling half intimidated, ‘Mella gulped and nodded, then watched in awe as Eva pulled her rubber phallus out of Asuka’s anus far enough that Carmella’s cock would be able to fit inside alongside her.

“Wait!” Charlotte held her hand up before The Princess of Staten Island could enter that rectum, stopping the proceedings dead in their tracks.

All attention was now on The Queen, Charlotte basking in the anticipation of her peers, letting this moment hang in the air for as long as possible, honestly surprised by the length of time she was able to get away with. Then, the second Carmella opened her mouth to speak, Charlotte at long last stood up and grabbed a twelve inch strap-on that matched Eva, only hers was a stunning and glittery baby blue. She went on to lather that fake phallus in lube which, given the uber-loose state of Asuka’s ass, was a completely unnecessary step, but it did help create the intoxicating image of her cock glistening under the light.

After that, Flair turned her focus to the Fabulous wannabe, growling, “You, get. If anyone’s taking her ass, it’s me. It’s finally me.”

Carmella hung her head glumly and glowered, but the way Charlotte clenched her teeth and the way her own asshole quivered as she stared up at her told her she shouldn’t dare backtalk The Queen right now.

“Interesting to see you join us, Charlotte.” Eva gave a wicked grin. “Don’t have ‘too much respect’ for this slut anymore?”

“Definitely not.” Charlotte smirked. “If someone doesn’t respect themselves, then why should I?”

The defeated woman let out a deflated whimper as Flair put her down. Asuka knew from the moment she spread her cheeks for The Red Queen, she could kiss The Nature Girl’s respect goodbye. Hell, she probably had lost any chance at maintaining Charlotte’s respect the second she had gotten pinned by Eva Marie 1-2-3 in the middle of the ring after one move. However, hearing the direct confirmation of this fact from the Flair pulled Asuka out of her libidinal longing for orgasmic bliss, jogging her memory of how sobering this situation truly was.

Just as down on herself was Carmella. Despite her involvement in Eva’s triumph tonight, Charlotte had made sure Carmella knew she was merely the third top dog in this women’s division, and Eva hadn’t even done anything to stand up for her. Um, hello? Did anyone realize how hard it was for her to be so undyingly loyal to someone other than herself? She had done Mistress Marie _such_ a big favor tonight, and all she had gotten in return was the opportunity to rim job The Empress, which was something she probably could have done if she simply snapped her fingers in Asuka’s direction. Getting to gang up on this spectacular main roster failure? That would’ve been something special.

But as if Eva had heard her thoughts and wanted to show an ounce of compassion, the red haired dom turned to her and offered, “You wanna take her pussy?”

It was a little upsetting that she was going to have to settle for this formerly all conquering competitor’s cunt after rattling off a long monologue explaining why she wouldn’t pound this pathetic pussy’s pussy and after she had deliberately avoided touching the ex-top’s twat in all of their encounters with one another so that Asuka would feel that much more like a slut, but she also supposed getting to fuck that muff was better than nothing.

Sighing, Carmella replied, “Ugh, fine. But just know that this won’t be a regular thing, Asuka. Mmnnhh, no, you’re getting a special treat tonight.”

The Princess of Staten Island then assumed her position, sliding underneath The Empress and lining her long cock up against Asuka’s slit. Following that cue, Charlotte pressed the tip of her dick against Asuka’s ass and looked over at Eva for the ‘okay’, which seemed...wrong. Charlotte Flair was The Queen around here and could do whatever she pleased, regardless of permission, and yet she still sought out All Red Everything’s approval. It went by so quickly that the hollow shells of women populating this locker room probably didn’t even register it, but Eva took notice and was even a little bit sad. 

She had thought Charlotte would actually be her first challenge since coming back, and yet she was already showing signs of giving in. Fuck! By the time AJ Lee had made her way to Eva, she had been getting wrecked by The Bellas on a near nightly basis, but she had still had the gall to be adorably defiant when Eva started domming her. More defiant than Becky and Asuka combined, and it looked like she may have been more defiant than Charlotte too. Oh well, at least the weak will of these women led to Eva being able to build up her anal bitch pedigree at a faster rate.

And now here before her was one she was so happy to add to her collection, The Red Queen giving the go ahead to the two blonde doms joining her in breaking in the Joshi bitch, “Let’s do this thing.”

With those four simple words, the allegedly destructive force known as Asuka became filled with three dicks at once, leading to a historically loud yelp from the disgraced Empress. Never in a million years did Asuka believe she’d stoop this low. Even when Carmella had fucked her psyche all too hell, she couldn’t have envisioned being so depraved, so cockhungry that she would take a triple-fucking like it was nothing. 

Well, ‘like it was nothing’ was perhaps inaccurate. Her well loosened ass still had trouble handling two cocks pumping within it, leading to several moments in which The Empress swore her anus would be absolutely torn apart and she’d be put on the shelf for months on end all because of a mortifying anal injury. Fortunately, if she worked hard, she could focus solely on The Princess’s pussy penetration, something that was a godsend in so many ways. 

It had been months, hell, maybe a whole year since Asuka’s cunt had received any kind of attention, as, despite its supposed taboo status, sultry savage sodomy was the default sex act of WWE women. Maybe it was because the women only saved their dripping snatches for the men in their lives or maybe it was because one of the prerequisites of working in the ‘E seemed to be developing a penchant for the kinkiest sex imaginable, but it was a real rarity for women in this company to dish out good old fashioned twat poundings to one another. Perhaps some of the girls who pursued more romantic relationships with each other proved to be the exception to the rule, as Asuka recalled a couple of instances in which she had entered a locker room and seen Sasha Banks’ formidable eight incher nestled snugly in Bayley’s snatch, and she knew she had to have come across Sonya deflowering Mandy’s rose at least once, but even those pairs when given the choice preferred to jump straight into butt sex. 

However, Asuka was quite thankful for this departure from the norm, as it provided her with a modicum of pleasure as her rectal ring was stretched out more than ever before, thus allowing a moan to disrupt her howls of pain every now and again. Those moans multiplied once the sharp pang of this double buttbanging died down into merely being moderately uncomfortable for the poor beaten woman. Then her moans became pretty much nonstop, which had to be a mistake. Perhaps Carmella was working some sort of secret magic to intensify the excitement The Empress mined from this mind-blowing pussy pleasing because there was no possible way she could be enjoying two twelve inch toys thrusting through her ass. But alas…

Asuka was relegated to being a living geyser, the ex-conqueror’s cum cascading down Carmella’s cock, and without any prompting, she instantly cried, “THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME CUM!! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ASUKA CUM FROM THREE COCKS! THREE COCKS!! TWO HOLES!! ONE ME!! AND IT FEELS SO SO GOOD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOOOOOUUUU!!!!”

Her cum came gushing and rushing out of her front bottom for what seemed like hours on end, climax after climax hitting her with the force of ten semi trucks. As that hot squirt spurted onto the girthy cock beneath her, Asuka experienced nothing but a divine wonderland of fantastic orgasmic euphoria flowing her way, not minding the never ending nature of her blissful finishing because she sincerely hoped this exquisite ecstasy would never end. Ultimately, however, this sublime jubilee had to subside, Asuka coming down from her ethereal mental high and crashing hard back onto planet Earth.

As the waves of pleasure sweeping through her were washed clean away, Asuka finally became fully immersed in her new reality, entering a whole new world. That was when she realized that despite how good she had felt, the shame of these acts would never leave her. She would always realize how horrific her new role in life was and she would always remember her life before her newfound submission consumed her. How she had gone from securing countless victories and earning exponential valor only to transition into being the butt bitch of a Botchamania compilation brought to life. How she would undoubtedly go from being a winner every time to a guaranteed jobber. All of this pulled at her heart and made her feel an unshakeable sense of shame seldom felt by anyone, but she knew there was no going back now. All throughout this night, Eva had introduced her to a kind of submissive satisfaction she had never thought possible, and this spectacular triple teaming to close off the night had sealed her humiliating future for good.

Yet, while Asuka’s climax may have concluded and clarity may have been reached, these three tops were far from finished with fucking this failure of a dom. Carmella kept happily hammering away at the cunt of the woman she had beaten twice, verging on a climax of her own, while Eva and Charlotte didn’t even think about stopping their sodomy of this sorry excuse for a wrestler for a solitary second, their strong stamina shining through. While Carmella hit her peak and began cumming buckets against her harness not too long after Asuka had finally stopped squirting, Eva and Charlotte went at least fifteen minutes more, feverishly fucking the ruined rainbow haired wrestler through her climax, which seemed to only bolster the intensity of those unbelievably grand orgasms, then continued destroying her pink starfish long after that series of gratifying explosions had ended, shit-eating grins plastered on their faces all the while.

As Eva worked in tandem with the uppity Queen to obliterate The Empress of Tomorrow’s O-ring, her eyes inevitably occasionally drifted over to her next target as Charlotte’s cute ass was thrusting back and forth all throughout this posterior pounding, but by and large, she kept her eyes on the prize and her focus on task of hand. That prize was of course Asuka’s battered backhole and the focus was to transform that whorish orifice into a wondrous crater that rivaled the Grand Canyon in size, which was an easy task given that a duo of dicks was working the former NXT Women’s champ’s rectal entrance over. The longer their drilling persisted, the easier it became for them to thrust freely inside that slutty opening until All Red Everything and The Queen were essentially operating on autopilot, as asspounding sluts was now second nature to them.

Unfortunately, their relentless plowing of that juicy rump had to come to an end eventually, the legendary doms finally finding that their stamina was winding down and that they were right on the cusp of climaxing, their undeniable dominance over the woman who had remained undefeated for 914 days turning the two terrifyingly tough tops on beyond belief. Ever the showwomen, both self-proclaimed Queens did their damndest to hold back their dams from bursting, but the sight of Asuka’s willing self destruction mixed with each of their harnesses bashing into their clits was a cosmically satisfying combo too sensational to ignore, and soon both women’s honeypots outshone Niagara Falls. Nobly, both doms continued thrusting through the series of orgasms that came their way, but once their finishing had finished, they were positively spent and were forced to pull their cocks out from that rectal cavity, making an obscene popping sound once they did. 

Of course, just because all the participants involved had orgasmed didn’t mean The Empress’s embarrassment was over—in fact, far from it, as Eva was all too eager to point out, “Asuka, you have some cleaning up to do.”

The longest reigning NXT Women’s champion meekly nodded and aimed her mouth at Carmella’s cock, as it was coated in her own cum, but she didn’t get very far before Mistress Marie snapped, “No way. I beat you so my big dick gets the first tasting. Okay?”

“Y...yes. Thank you, Mistress Marie.” Asuka nodded, gingerly slithering over to the stupefying model’s strap-on and wrapping her lips around its tip, sucking and slurping that head for a long while so she could savour the flavour of the deepest part of her bowels. 

She worked hard to gobble every drop of her anal juices up and went out of her way to prove she recognized her newfound status by staring up lovingly at her dom, silently thanking her for this opportunity. Carmella had opened The Empress of Tomorrow’s eyes to how delicious her own booty cream could be and this taboo treat tasted even better on Eva’s long thick dildo, as the Total Divas star was so superhumanly dominant that every act done with her had an added layer of enjoyment. It sounded crazy and seemed twisted, but Asuka thought she may even be in love with this new Mistress...though that didn’t seem quite right. No, whatever she was feeling was much more primal, much more obsessive. 

That was why when Eva decided to move Asuka off of her cock after The Empress had gone through all the trouble of deepthroating, the only instinct the talented Joshi had in return was to worship the ground this gorgeous glamour girl walked on. Well, that and to shove another big dick in her mouth, Asuka wishfully crawled over to ‘Mella’s toy again before she was halted once again.

“Now, wait just a minute there.” Charlotte coyly smiled. “Is that any way to treat your Queen? I’m way more deserving of a cock cleaning than the ‘chick’ that was only able to amount to something when I took time off.”

“Yes Mistress Charlotte, thank you Mistress Charlotte.” Asuka mechanically replied.

“Pretty big talk considering I beat you _twice_.” Carmella mumbled under her breath, hoping Charlotte wouldn’t hear, though speaking quietly wasn’t exactly one of the Staten Islander’s strong suits.

“What was that, ‘Princess’?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Frantically scrambling to think of a lie, the Fabulous Superstar stammered, “Uhh, pshh, nothing. I...I just said you look nice.”

The North Carolina native clearly didn’t buy that, glaring intently at the ex hairdresser. However, there were ultimately bigger fish to fry so she stopped focusing on Carmella in favor of concentrating on the woman who was enthusiastically sucking her dildo of her nasty rectal remnants. Oh God, The Queen could only imagine how mortifying it must be to be in the position Asuka was in, moaning like a fucking prostitute and actually revelling in the taste of her own anus. Thank the Lord above Charlotte would never ever be stuck there. No, instead she could delight in seeing yet another woman who had vied for _her_ top spot in this company dismantled and disposed of. She had to hand it to Eva Marie—she didn’t like the bitch but she had thus far been a godsend for killing the credibility of all the Superstars who were hot on The Queen’s heels. Now, if the reality star could only topple a certain Baddest Woman on The Planet hogging up airtime on the red brand or humble that up and coming punk ‘Nightmare’ girl who was making waves in NXT UK, Charlotte would be set for life.

Like with Eva prior, once Asuka managing to impressively squeeze all twelve inches of Charlotte’s phallus down her windpipe had lost its initial luster, The Queen pushed that multicolored head away from her huge hog, a strand of trailing out from The Empress’s lips as her eyes became glazed over, the longest reigning NXT Women’s champ straining to catch her breath while her throat recovered from the combined twenty-four inches of rubber that had come its way. Still, with a glint of hope gracing her face, Asuka made her way back over to Carmella’s dildo, and joyfully squealed when Eva finally gave her a nod. She probably should have gone further and thanked the beautiful model for this privilege, but she was just so overwhelmed with the joy of getting to taste her own sugary sweet cunt honey that it slipped her mind, Asuka leaning forward and slurping her fluids off of this rubber fuckstick. 

Carmella was laying flat on her back, not having gotten up since her own earth-shattering orgasm, which meant she didn’t get to look down on Asuka gobbling up her anal juices like her other tops had the privilege of doing. However, there was something still intoxicating about Asuka targeting her ten inch toy in this way, the gifted grappler glancing at The Princess of Staten Island with all the lust in the world. Yet, for some reason, once The Empress of Tomorrow began at long last sampling her twat cream, that lust seemed to evaporate and the first ever Miss Money in the Bank couldn’t piece together why.

Unfortunately, Asuka knew all too well as to why as she was confronted with an uncomfortable truth the moment her lips hit this cum covered cock: she missed the taste of her own ass. Now it shouldn’t be misconstrued, her cunt juice was amazing, but she had become such a diligent ATM skank that she found herself preferring that forbidden flavour to the taste of her own cum—a treat that was kinky in its own right. But apparently, it wasn’t kinky enough for Asuka the butt slut, The Empress dutifully scarfing down her pussy juice but quite obviously longing for something even more depraved.

To make matters worse for the poor formerly undefeated star, there were two other perpetual backdoor whores getting that reward, as Eva fed Toni the remnants of Asuka’s ass on her cock while Charlotte reconnected with Becky in the best way possible by facefucking the Irish lass with her booty flavored dildo. The two doms kept this up for a few minutes more, looking over and smiling at each other every few seconds as the raucous moans from both of these bottom bitches bounced off the walls of this locker room, with a couple of gratified and grateful whimpers from the newly christened submissive Empress complimenting Becky and Toni’s joyful noise quite nicely. 

Predictably, this trio of subs sucking these strap-ons caused commentary for the pitiful onlookers in this locker room, with all of these women basically begging to take their place.

“‘Ey, say Charlotte, Eva, need any more help gettin’ those cocks clean? Billie and I are more than prepared to join in.” Peyton inquired.

“Oi think you’d really be tickled.” Billie cooed.

“Mnhh, back off. I’m gonna be getting a taste of that.” Naomi interjected.

“No, no, no.” Zelina scowled. “I promise you and every woman in this locker room, I could take both those big dicks at once.”

“Awww, just both?!” Lana laughed. “I’d take all three!”

This squabbling continued for a while, all of the eager sluts shouting over one another until Eva stomped her foot down loudly on the floor before stepping away from Storm and surveying the rest of the locker room with her glimmering brown eyes, soaking in their desire.

“You all want a shot? Well I choose…” 

Eva scanned her pointer finger across the room, making both members of Fire and Desire’s submissive hearts flutter as, for a split second, it looked liked she would choose them, before she instead playfully moved her finger over to Flair, earning a simultaneous glare and smirk from The Nature Girl, who was still ruthlessly thrusting in and out of Lynch’s mouth. Eventually, however, Eva cut the crap and made her decision.

“You!”

“Really?! Me?” Paige squealed, overjoyed that the dominant Diva’s finger was pointing in her direction.

“Yes, you.” Eva responded softly, then sternly warned, “Don’t fuck me over this time.”

“I won’t!” Paige swore up and down. “I won’t! I won’t! I won’t! You own my arse, you own me. God, thank you for taking another chance on me...Mistress Marie?”

“Hmmm…” Eva stroked her chin. “I’m still not sure if you’ve earned the right to call me that title, but I’ll let it slide.”

Then, just as the handcuffed Brit was about to thank her for that mercy, Eva gripped a tight hold of that raven hair and began pumping her cock in and out of those plump lips, the subservient sub of a General Manager instantly sucking that lengthy red strap-on. Unfortunately, greedy little Toni hogged every bit of ass juice, meaning the retired wrestler was robbed of getting to devour what she assumed was an absolutely scrumptious ass. However, that honestly didn’t matter to her as much because either way, she was pleasing her original owner and the woman who would hopefully be her Mistress yet again. So, thus, there she was, gagging and choking on the big dick roughly thrusting through her throat with saliva dribbling down her chin, the pasty white Norwich native having to prove she was worthy of even being akin to a two dollar whore. 

After happily skullfucking the British babe for the next several minutes, The Flame Haired Femme Fatale tossed Paige’s head off of her cock with enough force that she landed smack dab on the floor then uncuffed her hands, Mistress Marie musing, “Hmmm, well, I guess you can still handle a cock, which is all you’re good for anyway. Come to my hotel room tonight and I’ll see if your ‘arse’ and I can get reacquainted.” 

Beaming at this offer, Paige’s eyes brimmed with tears yet again, but they were now tears of joy as she squealed,“Yes, Mistress Marie. Thank you! Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it.” Eva smiled. “Like seriously, don’t. Taking back a nasty cumrag that betrayed me? That is _not_ good PR on my end.”

“Understood.” Paige nodded, too broken and spineless to point out that the dominant Diva was making these arrangements in front of the whole locker room.

“And as for you…” Eva gestured over to the downtrodden Joshi, whose mouth was still glued to Carmella’s cock, “Get your gaped ass over here!”

Once she removed her lips from ‘Mella’s big dick, The Empress obediently answered, “Yes Mistress Marie.”

After crawling over to the reality TV star’s feet, Asuka looked up expectantly, shame still prevalent in her eyes even as her lips parted in awe of this fit fashionista’s beauty. Eva had to lick her own lips at this quintessential display of docility from her defeated opponent, making her stay there and wait for a while, leaving her guessing as to what her request would be before finally laying in the kicker.

“Kiss my boots!”

Without a nanosecond of a second thought, The Empress of Tomorrow pressed her lips down onto All Red Everything’s expensive ruby red boots, showing she knew her place in the pecking order with every peck she placed on this stylish footwear. 

It was a sight Eva enjoyed for minutes on end before she prompted, “Aren’t you so grateful to know where you stand now?”

In between kisses, Asuka shyly admitted, “Yes...Yes Mistress Marie. It is a privilege to be in the same room with you. You are a real woman. I am a plaything.”

Eva had to work hard to not bust a gut from laughing at how quickly Asuka was willing to degrade herself, further pressing, “So, is it safe to say you weren’t ready for Eva?”

“Mmhmm.” Asuka dutifully responded as she continued taking a bulldozer to the final shreds of her reputation. “I was not ready for Eva! I was not ready for Eva! Oh, I was not ready for my beautiful, my wonderful, Mistress Marie. But you were ready for me. Eva was ready for Asuka!”

“I was, wasn’t I?” Eva flashed a shit-eating grin before trying to wrangle the rest of her sexpets. “Now, why don’t we all celebrate? Paige, Toni, Becky, come here and join your fellow fucktoy.”

“Yes Mistress Marie.” Toni grinned and slithered over, happy to enter the fold again.

“Right away, Mistress Marie.” Paige agreed, crawling on her sore hands and knees. 

Ripping her head off Flair’s dildo, Becky joined the others in responding, “Yes my Red Queen.”

“And…” Eva paused. “You too, ‘Mella!”

Carmella’s eyes went wide, with a face that read ‘excuse me’, but she ultimately removed her dildo and replied, “Yes Mistress Marie. But I’m soo getting you back for this.”

“It would be real cute to see you try.” Eva scoffed, then ordered. “Step to it, bitches.” 

Mistress Marie then reveled in these dumb little subs kissing up and down her beautiful boots. Okay, well, technically not all of them were, as five was a pretty big crowd at her feet, but Paige and Carmella were still doing a beautiful job of kissing the ground she walked on while these other three bitches moved their lips all over her shiny shoes.

“They weren’t ‘ready for Eva’.” The Red Queen reiterated as she locked her eyes on Charlotte, chuckling as she asked. “Will you be?”


End file.
